Gravity
by brilliantbritooobsessed
Summary: Jacob Black is tied to Renesmee Cullen like gravity. But will Nessie feel the same? What happens when Nessie's life is put in danger? Can the new relationship she has with Jacob withstand all obsticles? Please R
1. Chapter 1

So I obviously don't own these characters. That being said, I hope you like it. Please review. I want to know whether it's worth continuing or not. There will be romance later on. I promise.

**Nessie**

"Do we really have to move" I groan under my breath. It's a rhetorical question. I know it is time for us to find a new town. With me finally starting school, we must find a new place to settle down. My growth is almost done so Mom and Dad agreed to allow me to start school.

"Yes Reneesme. We have exhausted our time here. I am sure you will love Canon Beach," Mom encourages as she drops more of my clothes in a box. I know she is right; she's more than right, she's convincing. I am excited about living near the ocean again. And I love the idea of high school. I just don't want to be away from Jacob. Or from my parents.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Should I be nervous about school?"

My mom's beautiful golden eyes flicker subtly as she processes my question. It is the only answer I need. I knew I wouldn't be normal and people wouldn't like me. Is it bad that I want to be liked? The human side of me longs to be well-liked by my peers. Then again, my peers are seven. "Sweetheart," she coddles as she pulls me into a hug. "You have nothing to worry about. Em, Rose, Alice, and Jasper will be there with you."

"Why can't you and Dad come along?"

"You know we want to."

"But you won't?" I ask, the tears pooling in my eyes. I know guilt-tripping my all-too-wonderful mother is not fair. She and my Dad gave up everything for me. She practically died to ensure my life.

"You father and I need some time Sweetie. It's not that we don't want to be with you. It's just the way things are. There's nothing we can do."

"You could stay with me," I insist. I know the answer before she gives it. For some reason my wishes mean nothing to my parents anymore. I can see how much it hurts both Mom and Dad to know they are leaving me, and yet it won't stop them. I always knew that one day I would become a woman and I would have to leave behind my parents. I just didn't think it would come this soon. I mean I haven't even completed puberty.

"I can't. Now drop it. Finish packing," she snaps as she leaves the room. A sob catches in my throat. I really wish I could stop throwing these childish fits all the time.

**Bella**

As soon as I leave Reneesme's room I can feel my body giving in to the grief. I'm drowning in my own misery. I don't want my sweet daughter to hear me break down so I take off in a full sprint. Once out of ear shot I give in and fall to the ground. If only I could cry. A good, solid sob fest is exactly what I need right now.

The tears won't come; they don't exist. Instead, I sob loudly—violently. I'm more worried about my daughter than I have ever been before. And now I must abandon her in her time of need. I know what I am doing is right. It could save her life, but still.

I can hear Edward approaching from the south. He must have picked up my scent on his way back from the hunt. As he nears, I attempt to compose myself. I need to be strong for my husband.

"Bella?" his velvety voice rings out. He stops a few paces away and looks at me. The anguish in his eyes breaks my heart all the more. "What's wrong?" He now moves to sit next to me. His hand rubs circles on my back.

"I don't think I can do this," I whisper. My only response is silence. Edward must know how I feel, how I hurt. Pushing my shield off, I allow Edward to see all my worries, doubts, and fears. He breaks my concentration by kissing my forehead and hugging me tightly.

"I know you can. You're the bravest woman I have ever known. You are courageous and beautiful. And you are the best mother there ever was."

"But I can't win here. In order to keep Reneesme safe I have to leave her when she wants me most. What kind of mother does that?"

"The kind who wants to ensure that her daughter gets to live a long and happy life."

Suddenly I remember something I noticed earlier in Reneesme's room. "Have you seen Reneesme today?" Edward shakes his head a little confusedly. "She's getting…curvier."

Edward groans a little and runs his hands through his hair. "How much?"

I struggle to find a way to answer this without freaking my overprotective husband out. "Edward, she's gonna be a C-cup by Friday."

"Has she…uh…started menstruation?"

"Yes. She started a couple months ago. She would die of embarrassment if she knew that you know though. Why do you think Alice whisked her off for a day of shopping? They were celebrating."

"How could they celebrate? We are losing our little girl. And soon Jacob is going to start noticing Reneesme's body."

This is something I have tried to forget about. Yet, the same worries have been in the back of my mind for a few months now. "So there hasn't been a change yet?"

"No. The mutt has kept his thoughts completely innocent. But I don't know how much longer he has."

"Is Jacob coming over to say goodbye today?"

"Yes. He is going to come down as soon as he is off work. And I told Reneesme yesterday that she is welcome to stay out with Jake until eleven."

"That was very nice, Mr. Cullen," I say seductively. Suddenly I am not sad, but in need of my husband's touch.

"What can I say Mrs. Cullen? I have a big heart."

"And something else big too."

"Yeah," I whisper into his ear. "A big ego." Edward shoots me my favorite half smile and pins me to the soft ground. His lips find mine and I forget all about my worries.

**REVIEWS WOULD BE SPECTACULAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So once again, I don't own the characters. I do own the plot though. And I hope you like it.**

**Nessie**

My room is packed leaving me with nothing to do. The rest of the family is busy putting the final touches on the move together. I have absolutely nothing to do except think—never a good thing. A sigh escapes my mouth as I stare at my now blank walls. I wish Jake could get off work early.

A small knock jars me from my thoughts. Dad slips into my room silently. "How are you today Reneesme?" He gives me his _I'm looking at you like this to chart your growth as inconspicuously as possible_ look.

"I'm fine Dad. What are you hiding?" I say suddenly when I realize he has something behind his back.

"I got you a gift."

"What is it?" I squeal. I love my Dad's presents. He always knows exactly what I want. Slowly, as if wanting to build suspense, he pulls the box out from behind his back. It's wrapped snugly in silver paper. I jump up and grab it from his strong grip.

The vampire side of me rips and tears the paper in the blink of an eye. I am staring at an iPOD box. It does not look like the kind you get at the store. The box is more plain and simple.

"An iPOD? I already have one Dad," I say with some obvious disappointment slicing my voice.

"That's not just any iPOD sweetie. I got Apple to make you a special one. It has enough gigs to hold your whole music library."

I can't hide my giddiness at this. My music collection is so broad and large that usually I can only play about a fourth of my music in my iPOD at a time. "Seriously? You got me this?"

"Yes. Is it ok?"

"Ok! It's perfect! Thank you!" I jump into my Daddy's strong arms and squeeze him as tight as I can. _I love you Daddy_, I think.

"I love you too Renesmee." He breaks the hug and kisses my forehead. From outside I can hear the sound of gravel turning under tires. Jacob is here. "Go ahead Sweetie. Have fun."

"Thanks," I shout as I run from my room. At the top of the stairs I leap down managing to not touch a single stair and still landing silently. Rosalie turns and smiles at me from the couch. She also rolls her eyes subtly. I'm out the front door about the same time Jake steps out of his car.

"Jake!" I shout happily as I run at him. He catches me easy in his arms and holds me in a tight hug. These kinds of hugs are my favorite. His warmth always catches me off-guard after spending time with my very cold family.

"Nessie," he sighs into my hair. "You stink." I laugh in spite of the insult. I know Jake is only kidding. He loves my scent. His arms slowly place me back on the ground. I'm so small next to Jacob. The very top of my head only reaches to his rib cage. I find myself staring straight up just to see his face. "What do you wanna do today?"

"Are you hungry?" I ask. His stomach answers for him. I giggle and punch him in the gut softly. "Dinner then."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you want is fine."

"Alright. Pizza good?"

"Yep," I remark as I show him how excited I am to hang out with him.

"I'm excited too Nessie. Now let's go. I could eat an elephant." Sadly I know he isn't exaggerating.

**Jacob**

I love hanging out with Nessie. Just being in the car with her is fun. On the way to the pizza parlor we jam to some of my favorite music. Nessie, though she listens to more Indie stuff, always lets me listen to my music in the car. And deep down I know she likes it a lot.

"Why do you like Lil Wayne?" she asks me suddenly.

"Why don't you like Lil Wayne?" I challenge.

"I never said I didn't like him. I just wonder why you like him."

I think about this question pretty intently. I really am not sure why I like the guy. In reality he is a total douche. "I guess I like him 'cause his rhymes are sick. He is a poetic genius. Why do you ask?"

"Lil Wayne is just a very vulgar guy. And I have never once seen you disrespect a woman. It just doesn't really make sense."

"I don't agree with much of what he says. But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate the way he says it."

"What if he said something like that to me?" she asks sincerely. The thought alone pisses me off. I can feel my body beginning to shake violently. "Whoa Jake! Calm down!" I take a few deep breaths and calm myself slowly.

"I'd kill him, Nessie. I would tear him limb from limb." She looks a little scared at my response. "No one treats you like that."

A long silence spreads out over the empty roads. We finally arrive at the restaurant. I pull into a spot and turn toward Nessie. "Hey. I'm sorry about that. I lost control. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You don't scare me Jake. I just didn't realize how much you care about me."

"Nessie, I care more about you than any other person in the world. You are what keeps me living. I don't think you could ever understand how much I love you."

"I love you too Jake," she smiles. Suddenly my breath catches in my throat. Butterflies hijack my stomach. I haven't felt like this since, since Bella was a human. I take a long look at Nessie and for the first time realize how beautiful she has become. With her long auburn brown hair and chocolate eyes, she looks like a model. And her body, it's changing. She looks like a woman. "Are you alright Jake?"

I clear my throat and open my door stepping out. "Yeah. I'm just hungry."

**Nessie**

Dinner with Jake was somewhat more awkward than usual. He didn't talk or eat much. And when Jacob doesn't eat, something is seriously wrong. We are in the car on our way back to his small house. It suddenly hits me that this will be the last time Jake and I hang out in this house. Actually, this could be the last time we hang out for a long time. I'm crying silently as I stare out the window.

"Nessie Hun, are you crying?" Jake asks confused.

"No," I groan. The embarrassment only brings more tears. The car slows to a stop on the side of the road.

"What's wrong?" Jake asks. He turns his body so that he can make me more embarrassed.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Renesmee."

Jake never calls me by my full name. In fact, I can count on one hand all the times he has ever said it. "I'm just sad because you can't come to Canon Beach with me."

"Oh I want to. You know that right? I want to more than anything else in the world."

There is so much sadness in Jake's voice. He seems almost in tears himself. "Then why don't you come?"

"You know I have to go back to Forks for a while to be with my family."

"Why can't I go with? No one would recognize me there."

"You look too much like your Dad. Besides, you need to be with your family just as much as I need to be with mine."

"But I thought we were your family." I'm pouting and it is unattractive. Still, I know what I want. I want my best friend to be with me.

"Nessie, you're my family. But you belong to them. Someday we will be together again. I promise."

"When?"

"As soon as I can." Jake puts the car back in gear and pulls back onto the road. His answer isn't at all reassuring. The thought suddenly occurs to me that maybe everyone is hiding something from me. It wouldn't be the first time my family keeps me in the dark. But what would make them lie to me?

We pull up at Jacob's small house causing me to put those thoughts to rest. He seems back to his normal self. We end up putting in a terrible vampire movie that makes us laugh all the way through.

After the movie Jake takes me home. We pull up at my house at exactly eleven. I can see my Dad standing on the porch, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Sometimes he is way too overprotective.

"Night Nessie. I had a great time."

"When can we talk again?" I ask, now sad again.

"I will call you as soon as I get the chance." Jacob pulls me into a tight hug and holds me until I feel safe. His heart beats strong and sure against my ear. It reminds me of when I was still small enough to sleep in his arms. His heart has always been my favorite lullaby. "You're gonna be great."

"I'll miss you Jake," I sigh against his musky chest.

"I'll miss you too. Goodbye." And with that Jacob releases me from his grip. I get out the car and walk straight to my room without acknowledging anyone else. Rosalie has laid out an air mattress on the floor for me. My new iPOD sits on the pillow. I pick it up and examine it.

Dad must have downloaded all my music to it already. I put the headphones in and fall asleep to my favorite songs—all of which remind me of Jacob.

**Jacob**

Edward is purposely running his fastest to show that he is faster than me. I sprint full speed behind him, allowing my wolf strong wolf legs to push me further and faster than I ever could in human form. I love the feeling of cold air in my fur. It's refreshing to just think after a long day. My heart is already aching from the distance between Nessie and me.

The leech stops suddenly and turns toward me without any hesitation. I catch up and phase back in front of him. Nudity isn't a big deal to me after all these years. I have nothing to hide.

"The plans are set for tomorrow. The flight leaves at 7 PM. We have all the tickets secured and ready to go. Are you sure you want Leah and Seth to come along?"

"They are my pack. I wish they wouldn't come, but they refuse to listen. I won't command them to stay."

"Jacob, are you ready for this? We can't have you lose control in front of them. We are highly out numbered and you will die if you attack."

Edward's words don't scare me. I have known what I was getting into since the plans were made. I must protect Nessie-my sweet Nessie. Suddenly the picture of Nessie smiling in the car with her chest pushing out gently toward me floods through my mind. That weird fluttering sensation returns. A snarl rips through Edward's chest. I erase the image immediately, but the tingling remains.

"You will not see my daughter again until we return. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah. I wasn't going to try and see her again," I sigh. By bringing it up, Edward made it harder for me to be away from her. When we aren't together it's like trying to breath without oxygen. I'm always in some sort of pain. It's like I'm missing half my heart.

"We will all miss her. But I don't want you calling her or trying to reach her at all," Edward commands. I had not realized that I wouldn't be allowed to even talk to her. Just the thought of how sad she will be when neither her parents nor her best friend calls send me into a fit of shaking. "Jacob, I mean it. Carlisle and Esme are going to tell her everything once she is settled into her new life. We don't want her to find out before then. You understand that, right?"

Even I know that adding extra stress to Nessie's life right now is not fair to her. I can't shake the awful dread in the pit of my stomach though. I lied to her. I mean I didn't know I was lying, but still. This sucks.

"I will see you tomorrow Jacob," Edward says as her prepares to take flight through the thick forest. "Oh and by the way, she is seven. Next time you think of my daughter like that I will castrate you." And with that he runs off.

I'd like to see him try. I'd kill him first. There is only one thing I care more about than my sex parts, and that is Nessie herself. "What a tool," I mutter under my breath as I phase back into wolf form. I need to work off some of my stress.

**Nessie**

The new house is even bigger than the old one. It has more bedrooms than I care to count and quite a few bathrooms. My room, which Grandma picked out just for me, is located in the basement. She totally renovated it to make it fit my needs. The walls are striped purple and white to match all the furniture and sheets. Above my bed she has enlarged and framed my two favorite pictures.

The one on the right is a picture of Jacob playing with me when I was still really small. He is tossing me up in the air—his arms outstretched ready to catch me like he always does. I'm giggling in the picture. My teeth shine almost too bright. I tiny bit of sunlight peeks through the clouds causing the smallest bit of glitter on my skin. It's my favorite picture of Jacob and me.

The other picture is one of my parents. It is on their wedding day. My mom, still human at the time, looks so beautiful in her wedding dress. My dad can't take his eyes off her. I think I love this picture so much because I love the idea of my mom as human. I wish I could remember her before the change. Something about the way I share her eyes makes me so happy. She was beautiful even before the change.

The rest of the room is just shelf after shelf of movies, books, and music. My desk in the corner is fully stocked with everything I will need for school. Basically my room is exactly as I would want it. Grandma even put it in the basement so that I could be far enough from the rest of the family that I wouldn't have to hear them at night. Alice even told me that they can only barely hear me because the walls are so well insulated. I guess that means I honestly have privacy for the first time in my life.

I'm dreading the moment I have to look in my closet. I know Alice has probably already tossed all my old clothes, and that worries me. There are certain shirts I want to have forever. Besides that, most the time Alice goes overboard with my wardrobe. I just want to be normal at school. Something tells me that if I dress too adult everyone will think I'm weird. Then again, who's to say I'm not?

I pull the closet door open slowly and immediately am hit by the aroma on denim. The hangers nearest me are filled with jeans. I have jeans of every shade and style. Some are cuter than others. As I walk further in, I find the skirts, dresses, and blouses. I can't help but notice that these shirts seem to be cut differently than my old stuff. They show more skin than I ever have before. I guess Aunt Alice thinks I'm a woman. Dad's gonna flip.

In the back sits a huge dresser for all my underwear and comfy clothes. I open the top drawer and am shocked at what I find. There's a new kind of underwear in it—thongs. The bras are also bigger than I expected. I pick one up and examine it. The tag is in French so I have no idea what size it is. I guess my boobs are going to grow more. I can't help but squeal in excitement in this realization.

"So you like it then?" Alice asks, suddenly behind me. I was too preoccupied to hear her coming. "Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you Nessie."

"Are my boobs going to grow more?" I ask unable to hide my giddy grin.

"Yes they are. Actually they already have. Did your bra feel a little snug this morning?"

Now that I think about it, "Yes."

"Well there you go kid. You're growing again. Next week at school you are going to have all the boys drooling."

I can feel a blush commandeering my cheeks. The thought of boys drooling over me seems ridiculous when I will be standing with Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice. No one will even notice me next to them. "Yeah right. We all know Rosalie will get the attention."

"Don't be so sure Nessie. Anyway," she changes the subject. "Your ugly clothes are in the other drawers. Don't worry; I didn't throw out your shirt you stole from the mutt. And I did my best not to leave too much of my scent on your mom's old shirt."

"Thanks Alice. It means a lot."

"Of course. I love you Nessie. And I know this is a hard time for you. I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks," I say as she hugs me tightly in her tiny arms. Alice is even shorter than me, which makes her tiny. Her cold embrace reminds me of my mom and my heart begins to ache. I miss them all already.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and therefore do not own these characters. **

**Nessie**

It's Monday morning and I have no idea what to wear to school. My new bras fit fine now, but I'm still uncomfortable in my new underwear. Alice promises I will get used to it, but I'm not so sure. My closet feels even bigger then I remember as I pace it trying to find something to wear.

The first few shirts I tried on were too adult. I look too much like my Aunts in them. A pang seizes my stomach as I think of how much I need my mom to be here right now. She would know what I should wear.

"Nessie! Breakfast is ready!" Grandma shouts from the top of the stairs. I sigh audibly and grab the nearest shirt to me. It looks like today I will be wearing a silky emerald shirt and skinny jeans. I must remember to go shopping with Mom once she is back. I am self-consciously aware of my cleavage peeking through the shirt as I skip up the stairs with my backpack. Dad would never allow me in public like this.

Breakfast goes smoothly, as does the ride to school. Everyone seems eager to get day one over with. Rosalie keeps looking at me with swelling pride in her eyes. It makes me a little uncomfortable. I'm actually more nervous then I let on. This will be a lot of humans. I hardly ever am in this close proximity of them. I hope I can control that small parching thirst in the back of my throat. I probably should have hunted with my family last night.

We pull up at Canon Beach High School and step slowly out Emmett's big Jeep. Immediately I notice all the eyes on me. It is like we already don't fit in. I find myself glancing to the car mirrors to make sure I don't have anything stuck in my teeth.

"Don't worry about it Ness. This is normal," Emmett laughs in my ear. "Just don't go bite anyone and we will be fine."

We walk through the floods of teenagers to the office where we are greeted by the principle. She gives us each our schedules. I have one class with Alice and one with Jasper. Other than that, I am on my own all day. This terrifies me a little. As we walk out of the office, Alice pulls me aside.

"You have all of our numbers in your phone. I want you to call us if anything goes wrong. If you get thirsty just ask to go to the bathroom and then leave. We will come help you if you need it."

"Thanks Alice," I reply. Suddenly I feel very confident and calm. Jasper stands nearby smiling subtly. "Thanks Jazz. That helps." He nods once before grabbing Alice's hand and leading her to their first class. I am alone with my anxiety.

My first class, English, is on the far side of the building. I get to class right as it is starting, causing me more embarrassment than I would have liked on my first day. The teacher, a fairly young man with too much energy, finds it his duty to only further embarrassment.

"Class, we have a new student. Would you care to introduce yourself to the class?"

I want to tell him that I would care, I care very much. Instead I settle for, "Ok." I take a deep breath and turn to my classmates. They all stare back with obvious awe painted on their faces. There is no way in hell I will fit in here. I have no idea what to say, so I say the most obvious. "I'm new here."

They laugh awkwardly, as if they are too scared to really be rude. I'm not scary, am I? "My name is Renesmee Cullen," I continue. "But I go by Nessie." Now that my speech is done, I want to find a seat and blend. Mr. Schott has other plans.

"Where are you from Nessie?"

"I moved here from Denali, Alaska."

"Well, welcome to Canon Beach. You can take any of these empty seats except the one there in the back. We are reading _The Crucible_ at the moment. You can read off of whomever you sit with until I can find you your own copy."

I scan the crowd. There are three available seats. Two of these seats are next to boys—both whom look almost too eager for me to sit near them. The third empty seat is in the second row next to a tall girl with black hair and equally black eyes. A dark curtain of hair obscures one half of her face. I find myself eager to know this peculiar girl.

I sit down quietly next to her. She immediately pushes her book over so that I can read off it. "Hi," I whisper. She only looks at me intently and then smiles softly.

"Hello. I'm Elizabeth, or Lizzie for short," she responds in an equally quiet whisper.

I know I should be listening to Mr. Schott drag on and on about whatever act they are studying, but I find my mind wandering all over the place. Before I know it, class is over. I stand to leave and am stopped by Lizzie's simple little voice. "Do you want to sit with my friends and me at lunch?"

I almost say no because it seems obvious that I should sit with my family, but I change my mind. I'm half-human, and I want human friends. This is my chance. "I'd like that," I reply with a smile. Lizzie smiles in response making me feel like maybe this won't be so hard after all.

Lunch rolls around quicker than I thought it would. School is ridiculously easy. My parents definitely over-prepared me. Lizzie finds me in line for food. I can see the rest of my family watching from afar. For some reason they all look proud when Lizzie leads me to her table.

"Hey guys. This is Nessie. She just moved here from Alaska." I peer around the table at all these people. There are three girls and two boys. They all nod and smile politely, but say nothing otherwise. They seem on edge about something.

Finally, the girl with thick blonde hair breaks the silence. "I'm Britney. And this here is Melinda and Shae." As an after-thought, she adds, "And you don't need to know them." She is pointing at the two boys. One of them, the one with dark hair and a big nose tosses his roll at her.

"I'm Austin," the one with shaggy brown hair and a dimpled smile says. "And this barbarian is Conner."

"And I'm single if you're looking," Conner adds with a mischievous smirk lining his lips.

"Ignore them," Lizzie says as she takes a bite of her pizza. This food really doesn't seem appetizing to me. Even so, I pick up the pizza and give it a nibble.

"So," says Melinda (who could have really pretty eyes but I can't see past her eyeliner), "Are they all your siblings?" She is pointing toward the table where my family sits playing with their food.

"Yeah. We are all adopted. There are two others as well."

"Are all the guys in your family so…attractive?" Shae, the athletic one, asks.

"I guess," I mumble. This conversation is getting weird fast.

"Of course they are all attractive, Shae. Look at the girls. Nessie, your family is just way too pretty," Melinda says with a tiny undertone of jealousy.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Is the blonde one single?" It doesn't surprise me at all to see the Conner has already got his eye on Rosalie.

"She's so out of your league Dude," laughs Austin. "A girl like that, there is no way she's single."

"She's not. She and Emmett are together." They all stare at me like I am crazy.

"Wait, who is Emmett?" Lizzie asks.

"Emmett is the big one with dark hair. He and Rosalie are a couple."

"But they are sister and brother," Britney gasps.

"Only by paperwork, not by blood," I say growing defensive of my family. The burn in my throat grows a little hotter. When I get frustrated I get thirsty.

Austin must notice the heat rising to my cheeks because he backtracks and asks, "Well what are the others' names? And there are two more you said?"

I take a deep breath and calm myself down. "The little one with spiky hair is Alice. And that is Jasper next to her. The two that aren't here are Edward and Bella. Edward is my biological brother. He and Bella went on a search for my biological parents."

"Why didn't you go?" Lizzie inquires.

"I didn't want to drop out for that reason alone. I actually want to get a high school degree."

"Well that's cool, I guess," Conner remarks. I can't shake the feeling that they all think I'm weird. It's probably because I am.

**Reviews make me motivated to write more :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own. Please Review!**

**Nessie**

Well it is Friday and I still don't really fit in around here. I mean everyone treats me really great to my face, but once I am out of the normal human earshot they talk trash about me and my family. They all make comments about how strange the Cullen's are. The rest of the family keeps telling me that this is normal. Still, it hurts a little to only be liked to my face.

These thoughts run through my mind as I grab my lunch. From the table where my "friends" sit I can hear the chatter.

"I mean she is hot and all, but even I don't really know about her," Conner tells the others eagerly.

"They are all just weird. I mean imagine all the sex that happens in a house like that. And my mom said Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are super young and attractive. It's like there some creepy porn-makers or something," Britney replies. I stand off the corner near a vending machine listening. I must be a masochist because I want to hear more.

"I wish I could be in that family," Conner spews out to the distaste of everyone else.

"I wonder what the other two are like," Shae mumbles. "I mean I am sure they are like together since it's a boy and a girl. But like what else?"

"They are probably really pale and really attractive," Austin answers.

Melinda chimes in, "Who cares. I mean it's not like it really matters. I say we ignore them, all of them."

"Nessie too?" Conner asks sounding skeptical.

"Yeah Nessie. I mean she's just as weird as them. I mean she is like too smart or something. She knows like everything."

"Would you guys shut up already?" Lizzie interrupts. "She is a nice girl and you all are acting like a bunch of arrogant ass holes just because she is different. I for one don't want to hear it anymore."

I smile in spite of myself. Maybe I do have one real friend. I'm happy for the first time since Monday morning. Even so, I am not sure I want to sit with the whole group. Turning from the vending machines, I scan the crowd. My family sits at their normal table in the corner. I take a deep breath and walk over to them.

"With us today, Ness?" Alice asks with a toothy smile.

"Yeah," I sigh as I sit.

"You alright kid?" Emmett poses.

"Yeah, I am fine." I take a big bite out of my apple and stare at my perfect family. I am pulled from my wandering thoughts when a small voice asks, "Can I sit here?"

I turn and look up at Lizzie. She seems to be a little nervous, but nevertheless, she came to sit with me. "Absolutely," I say with a smile. She sets her tray down and pulls out her chair slowly as if she is debating running.

"Lizzie, this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Everyone, this is my friend Lizzie." My family all nod and smile politely at her. I am surprised when Alice strikes up a completely normal conversation with her. As lunch wears on I can see that she is becoming more comfortable with us. By the time the bell rings for our next class, Lizzie and Alice seem to be on the track of friendship.

Lizzie walks out of the cafeteria with me because we have our next class together too. "They are actually really cool," she tells me eagerly. "Everyone else was saying that they are weird, but they're awesome."

I laugh and look at her with a spark in my eye. "Wanna come over to my house tonight for a sleepover?" I ask with almost too much vivacity. I hold my breath out of fear that she will say no. "Sure. That sounds like fun." And just like that, I have plans for my first ever sleepover.

**Jacob**

The distance is killing me. I miss my Nessie so very much. I want to call her. More than once now I have considered sending her a text when Edward and Bella were hunting. I just need to know that she is safe. I long to know that she is happy with her new life. I can't wait to get all this stupid stuff done with.

Contrary to Edward's beliefs, I have been handling myself really well here. I avoid thinking about Nessie as much as I can because she only makes me hurt. Unfortunately, she is always the first thought on my mind when I wake up the last when I go to sleep. I'd do anything to be with her now.

"Jake?" Bella asks through the door. I really wish she would leave me be when I'm trying to sleep. "You still up?"

"Yeah. Come in."

Bella slips through the door quietly as if she is sneaking around. I remember a time when I fanaticized about Bella coming to my room at night. Of course, back then she was a little clumsier in her approach. "Can I talk to you?" she whispers.

"Sure, sure," I reply remembering the way she picked up this phrase from me. I still love Bella, just not the way I once did. I love her for mothering the reason I'm alive. And I love her keeping her crazy husband in check.

"You miss her, don't you?"

I don't need to ask who. "Yes. But so do you," I reply. Bella seems to be thinking very hard about what to say next. She obviously has something on her mind, just no method of getting it out. "Just spit it out already, Bella. After all these years you're getting tongue-tied around me? I'm sorry Bella; you're just not really my type."

She smiles in spite of her worries. In her smile I see so much of the human she once was. Nessie shares her smile. It's one of my favorite parts of both mother and daughter. "Renesmee is growing up, Jake."

"I know."

"And she is basically an adult now. We both know that she is wise beyond her years. Even so, I am not completely sure of her maturity yet."

"What's your point?" I ask, now lost.

"I am forbidding you to make a move on her, Jacob."

At first I am confused. But it hits me all at once. Bella is telling me that I cannot pursue Nessie romantically. Part of me finds this motion absurd. And yet, the way she looked last time I saw her floods my mind again. She was so beautiful. And more than that, she almost looked sexy. "Is my point clear Jacob?"

I take a deep breath to try and kill time. How am I supposed to make a promise to Bella that I might not be able to keep? I am here for Nessie in whatever way she needs. And if she needs a boyfriend, then I damn well in going to be that for her. But, of course, if she needs a friend, I'm also that guy. "Bella, I will be whatever Nessie needs me to be. I will do exactly what is best for her. You know that I only have her interest in mind."

"And she is still not mature enough for a romantic relationship. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I know." I sigh.

"Well thank you Jake. Get some sleep." Bella slides out of the room without a sound. I am left alone to deal with this newfound ache in my stomach. For the first time in a long time, I want romance in my life. This sucks.

**DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own**

**Nessie**

Alice is a genius. She already replaced the pictures above my bed with a generic poster of a puppy. Besides that, Rosalie went through the whole house and removed any pictures that would look suspicious to a human eye. The whole family is on edge waiting for Lizzie's arrival. Grandma Esme is cooking as if all the wolves were here. I'm excited to see my family so happy, but I'm a little nervous about how Lizzie will react. Most families don't do this for one guest. Even I know that.

The TV is on but I couldn't tell you what I'm watching. I mean, I'm freaking out about everything. When I got home from school I googled all the typical activities at a sleepover. Most seemed too young for us, but a few I am willing to try out. The doorbells rings and I am out of my seat in a flash.

I saunter to the door and open it with no obvious excitement. "Hey," I say to my dark-haired friend. She has a backpack on her back and a pillow in her arms.

"Wow, your house is huge," she comments. Then she turns to the driveway and waves goodbye to the woman I presume to be her mother. The gesture makes my stomach ache for my mom.

"Come in," I say out of politeness. "Welcome to the Cullen house of freaks."

She laughs at my small joke, but I can tell it made her a little apprehensive. Rather than prolonging this awkward moment, I escort her into the main area of the house. I take her coat for her and hang it in the closet. She slides out of her shoes and looks around with probing round eyes. "Wow, this is really nice."

"Yeah. I like it," I reply because I have nothing better to say. "Wanna see my room?"

"Absolutely."

As we walk past the kitchen, Grandma stops and introduces herself to Lizzie. Lizzie seems to really appreciate her kindness and agrees to eat whatever she wants. I lead her into my bedroom and turn around so I can see her expression as she sees it.

Just as I expected, Lizzie seems to be awestruck. I must have looked just like her when I first came down here. "Nessie, your room is so cool."

"Thanks. Esme did it for me. She wants us to feel safe and secure after so many years of foster care," I lie smoothly.

"You are so lucky."

"Well make yourself at home." I slide in past her and sit on the edge of my bed. She follows suit. "So, what do you want to do? I've got lots of movies and music. And if you like video games we can do that too."

"Can I look at your collections?" she asks, pointing toward my many shelves of CDs and movies.

"Yeah, feel free."

She lingers at the shelves for quite awhile as if she is looking seriously at each and every one. Finally she turns to me and says, "You have so many. Half of these I have never even heard of."

"I get that a lot," I reply with a grin. "Here," I say as I plug my iPOD into my massive stereo. I choose the play list of today's most popular hits. Even though this isn't my favorite music, Lizzie seems more at ease hearing the normal stuff she is used to.

The rest of the night goes extremely well. Grandma feeds Lizzie until she wants to throw up. We watch two different movies—one really sappy love story and one violent movie that Emmett insisted we watch. Around 2 A.M. we begin to get sleepy and end up passed out on top the covers on my bed.

My phone vibrates underneath my leg, waking me up much earlier than I would have liked. Lizzie feels it too and opens her eyes slowly and looks around with groggy eyes. I open the phone to find a text from my mom. It says, "Good Morning Sweetheart. We miss you. I hope your first week went well ."

"Who's that from?" Lizzie asks mid-way through a yawn.

"Bella," I say remembering not to call her mom.

"Your sister calls you Sweetheart?" she asks with one cocked eye-brow.

I decide it best to just play it off like a joke. "Yeah. I call her Cutie Pie. It's just this joke we have." I hope I am convincing. Usually I don't lie because my family knows everything about me.

"Oh," Lizzie says with a shrug of her shoulders. "So what do we do now?"

"Eat. I guarantee Esme has prepared us a huge breakfast."

Lizzie licks her lips and grins wide. As we run up the stairs I realize that maybe I am more normal than I thought. I mean Lizzie doesn't mind hanging out with me. She doesn't seem like ready to leave as soon as possible. I think I can do this.

**Jacob**

I don't think I can do this. The idea of spending another 2 weeks, at least, in this stupid place pisses me off more than much of the other talk going on today. "What the hell do you mean it will take another 2 weeks?" I hiss.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. But we need more time to fully understand your particular breed of beast," the bloodsucker with long, dark hair remarks. Behind me Seth shakes slightly, just as angry as I am at the new developments.

"Aro, is there any way we can get out of here sooner? We want to get home to our families," Bella pleads from Edward's side.

"Bella, dear, you know that cannot be. Your daughter is safe, is she not?"

"Well yes, but—"

"Then you have no real hurry to return home. You will stay until we have run our tests. You know the consequences if you leave." A snarl rips through Bella's chest and I can feel my own chest beginning to rumble. Edward moves slightly in front of Bella not to protect her, but to save the stupid leech from losing his head. Leah's hand wraps tightly around my bicep as she tries to relax my trembling.

The blonde one speaks up now, somewhat amused at our hostility. "You mutts are stinking up the place. I will be just as happy as you are when you get to leave."

I am surprised when Leah steps forward and growls. She is on the verge of phasing and I know I must stop her now or else she could die. A fight is the last thing we need. "Leah, stop. _Now._" I rarely use my Alpha voice, but it was needed now. She immediately calms herself and returns to her rightful place.

"That really is quite fascinating, isn't it?" Black-hair says, grinning widely. "Bella, why won't you let your shield down just once so I can understand this Alpha power?"

"Because it isn't fair of you to be able to pick through everyone else's minds all the time," Edward answers. I am obviously not the only one to notice the irony in this statement.

"Do you understand it Edward? I mean you have witnessed it first hand."

"If you must have an answer, no. I do not understand how it works, it just does," Edward scoffs.

"Pity. Anyway," he adds with a faraway voice. "You better go if you don't want to feed with us." From outside the doors I can hear many human hearts beating. I feel sick to my stomach knowing how many humans are about to die.

"Thank you," Edward says politely. I don't know what he is thankful for. I would do anything to rip these leeches's heads off right now. I don't know why we didn't all come here and ambush them. Edward turns and grabs my arm, leading me out of the room before I attack.

**So I'm interested to hear what you all think. Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not mine.**

**Nessie**

Another week and a half has gone by and still no word from Jacob. I'm actually beginning to worry. Jake wouldn't have promised to call if he knew he wouldn't follow through. I don't think Jake has ever once lied to me. Yet, here I am sixteen days after the move and still no word. This isn't good.

My room is beginning to feel like a bribe. I'm feeling uneasy about everything that has happened. My parents are gone. Jacob is too. What are the chances they all lied and left together? But where would they go? Obviously, I am the key to all this. I must know that Jacob is in La Push like he said he would be.

A small plan has been forming in the back of my mind for awhile now. I know that it is reckless and rebellious. My family will not forgive me for a long time if I follow through. And yet, it becomes more appealing each time I call his phone and get his voicemail. Each unanswered text adds more flame to the fire in my heart.

Jasper brought me my brand new driver's license on Sunday. Emmett then took me out driving all day. I'm still not an amazing driver, but I am better than the average teenager. Emmett just makes me feel pathetic because he can do doughnuts into parking spots. He refuses to let me drive anything other than Grandpa's Mercedes, but I am dying to try something with more power.

As if an answer to my prayer, Emmett comes bouncing down the stairs with some car keys in his big hands. "Wanna go for a drive?" he asks, eyes gleaming.

"Absolutely!" I am up and out of the house in record time. Emmett tosses me the keys as I make my way toward Grandpa's car.

"Nope. Not that one Ness."

Confused, I push the unlock button only to hear the beeping from the other side of the garage. I don't even have to look to know exactly which car we are taking. "Are you serious?" I gasp.

"I am. Your mom hardly ever even drives it so I figured she wouldn't mind you taking it out for a spin. Besides," he says with his naughty smile, "It's time you learn to drive something with real power."

The drive is a success. We arrive back at the house 3 hours safely without even a scratch on the car. That wasn't the only success for the drive. I have finally cemented an idea for my escape to La Push. Friday night I will enact my plans. I can't help but smile at my wicked cleverness. I'm good.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own. PLEASE REVIEW**

**Nessie**

My plans are going to work. At least that's what I tell myself as I listen to my clock tick slowly by. I have everything planned out perfectly. I left Mom's Ferrari about a mile away from the house so that I can retrieve it quietly tonight. Now I just have to wait for the rest the family to get preoccupied in their nightly activities.

Around 1 A.M. I sneak upstairs for a cup of "water." I can hear small moans coming from each corner of the house when I listen intently. It's time. I gulp down the last little bit of water and skip back down the stairs. I hit the button on my laptop to play my itunes collection. And with my backpack on my shoulders and my iPOD in my pocket, I slip out my window and up the window-well.

I jog quietly away from the house as fast as I can. I'm somewhat shocked when I make it to the car without any movement from the family. I now know that I can do this. The car door shuts a little louder than I would have liked. Even so, I'm not worrying. I'm going to succeed.

And I do. It's not long before I'm on the main highway heading toward Washington. I need to get a far enough head start before I call Grandpa to tell him I'm coming. As soon as he makes the decision to allow me to stay, Alice will know.

The drive is nice and relaxing. I plug my iPOD into the stereo and listen to all my music as I speed toward my destination. Forgetting my speed, I end up pulled over just passed the state line.

The cop comes slowly over to my door and knocks on the window. I'm dead meat. There's no way he won't call home now. I roll down the window and smile up at the young police officer. He is probably in his mid-twenties. His eyes meet mine and he forgets to breathe for a second.

"Excuse me Miss. Do you know how fast you were going?"

"I'm sorry officer," I quiver. "It was wrong of me to speed. I just am in a hurry. You see, my grandpa is in the hospital. He might not make it." The tears brim over, adding to my story.

"Oh, don't cry Young Lady. Hey, it's alright. Can I just see your license?" I hand it to him and he looks at it eagerly. "You're sixteen?" he asks with a tiny bit of disappointment in his eyes.

"Yes sir," I answer politely. "I'm so sorry."

"How 'bout this? I clocked you at 140 MPH. The speed limit is 75. I'm going to let you off on a warning if you promise to keep it below 100. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir," I sniffle.

"Where you headed?"

"Seattle."

"Alright. Well drive safe Dear. And here is my personally cell phone number in case you need anything." His smile is almost hungry as he hands me the tiny slip of paper. I smile up at him with my most charming grin.

"Thank you," I say.

"You're welcome." He saunters away and back into his car. I pull back on the road remembering to keep it slow. I can't believe how lucky I am.

**Alice**

The vision floods my mind and I try to block it out. That is until I see that it is Charlie preparing for a guest—not just any guest, Nessie. "Jasper stop," I command, pushing my sweet husband off me.

"What's wrong? What did you see? Are Bella and Edward ok?"

"It wasn't them. It's Nessie. Hold on." I jump out of bed and throw a robe on. Within seconds I am standing in Nessie's empty bedroom. The window is open where she must have crawled out. "Shit!"

The rest of the family heard my concern and is now standing on the stairs. "Where did she go?" Emmett asks a little confused sounding. "Is she ok?" Rosalie chimes. "Edward won't like this," Carlisle remarks.

"She's headed to Charlie's. She is probably pretty close if she called him. She knows that I would know as soon as she called."

"I'll go get her," Emmett volunteers. "I mean I'm the one who taught her to drive. And she took Bella's car, right? It's my responsibility to fix this."

"If you go, so am I," Rose adds.

"Why did she go?" Esme asks concerned.

"I bet I know why," Carlisle says. "Jacob." We all understand it now. She thinks she will get to see Jake if she is back in Forks. This isn't good.

"Who's gonna call Bella and Edward?" I ask, hoping they won't make me.

"I will," Carlisle says. He turns and runs upstairs to find a phone. We all follow, wanting to hear what happens. The phone rings once before Edward's voice pushes through the other side.

"Edward. I've got to tell you something."

"Is something wrong? Is Nessie ok?" I can hear Bella trying to steal the phone from Edward before he puts it on speaker phone.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" Bella asks anxious.

"Well, I don't know how to say this." Carlisle pauses while he gathers his thoughts. Neither Edward nor Bella are breathing on the other end. "Nessie ran away."

"She did what?" Edward snarls.

"How did that happen?" Bella shouts at the same time.

"She outsmarted us. She played with the holes in Alice's vision and took off at night. She is on her way to Forks."

"Damnit!" Bella growls. "She's looking for Jacob, right?"

"We think so." Edward is awfully quiet on his end. "Emmett and Rosalie are going to go get her. We will call you when we have anymore updates. I'm sorry."

"We will talk about this more later, Carlisle, Edward says with murder in his voice. "Get her back. Safe." The click on the other end surprises us all.

"Let's go, Babe," Emmett says as he pulls without even a thank you Rosalie up the stairs. I can hear them both getting dressed quickly. When they return downstairs, I give them permission to take the next fastest car—the Porsche. They leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rosalie**

I dial Charlie's home phone number as we speed out of town. Emmett is driving with a special type of vengeance meant only for Nessie. The phone rings twice and then the soft voice of Sue greets from the other side.

"Hi Sue. It's Rosalie. Can I please speak with Charlie?"

"Yeah, he's right here," she replies. I hear the phone being shuffled around before Charlie's deep voice says, "Yes. Hello.

"Hi Charlie. This is Rosalie. Nessie has run away from home. Have you talked to her?"

"Ran away? He responds sounding a little more than shocked. "She called me and said that y'all gave her permission to come visit. But she should be here in a few minutes."

"Oh Thank God," I sigh as if I had no idea she would be there. "Emmett and I are on our way."

"She can stay for the weekend if that would be easier for you," Charlie suggests. I think about this for a second, but realize that Bella and Edward would rather her be punished for her actions—not rewarded.

"That's very kind of you Charlie, but it's probably better we take her home. Emmett and I should be there is later this morning."

He sighs in defeat and says, "Sure. See you soon." I hang up without a response. This is the call I don't want to make.

"You want me to do the talking Babe?" Emmett asks from the driver's seat. He really is a sweet husband.

"No. I can handle it. So who should I call? Bella? Or Edward?"

"I would go with Bella. You know how Edward gets. Bella will probably be at least a little more rational."

"You're right." I dial Bella's number quickly and this time it is answered on the first ring.

"Rosalie! Are you on your way?"

"Yeah. Emmett and I are about three and a half hours from Forks if there is no traffic. We will get her and bring her home as soon as we can."

"I'm coming home," Bella says with a sigh of both relieve and anxiety.

"Are Jacob and Edward?"

"No, just me. It's time someone tells Renesmee what is going on. She isn't gonna let us lie to her anymore."

"You're right. So should I let her spend some time with her Grandpa before bringing her back?" I ask, now wanting Nessie to have a little bit of fun before she learns about how much her existence has complicated all our lives. She won't be able to help but blame herself. Sometimes I wonder if that girl knows exactly how much we all love her.

"I'll be back late tonight. We can talk tomorrow morning. So as long as she is back at some point today, that's fine."

"Alright," I reply. "Oh and Bella, we are all really sorry."

"I know. And as much as I wish I could blame it on your lack of attention, I know it could have happened with us around too. She's a smart girl."

"She takes after her mom with that."

"Thanks Rose. But I have to go. I will see you later."

"Bye Bella," I say before ending the call.

"That went better than I thought it would," Emmett chuckles. Relieved, I lean back and enjoy the scenery with my husband.

**Nessie**

I pull up outside of Grandpa's house at 5:34 A.M. Luckily, both Charlie and Sue are early-birds. I don't feel too guilty calling at 5 when I know they will be awake. Grandpa opens the front door and jogs out into the rain to meet me at the car. When I step out, he stops dead in his tracks. Last time he saw me, I looked about ten.

"Wow, Nessie. What happened to my little girl?" he mocks as he pulls me into a tight hug. The heat coming off his cool skin catches me a little off guard. I push back the burning in my throat and kiss him on his cheek.

"Hi Grandpa. I've missed you."

"So much that you decided to run away from home and lie to me?" he asks, now stern.

Changing the subject, I say, "So what's for breakfast. I'm starving."

He chuckles a little and leads me in the door. Sue stands near the stove cooking up some eggs. She turns and waves to me with a genuine smile. Sometimes she looks so much like Leah. "Hey Sue. It's nice to see you," I say with a polite grin.

"You can put your stuff in Bella's old room. It might be a little dusty. I haven't gone and straightened up in awhile." I turn to walk away and Charlie adds, "Oh and Nessie, take your time. When you come back down here we need to talk about your little jail break."

I continue my walk of shame up the stairs without turning back to see the disappointment in his eyes. I open my mom's old door and step in slowly. It has been years since I have been in this room. Everything is exactly as I remember. I pick up her old pillow and sniff it. I can smell some of my mom's human scent lingering.

This smell, though I have no actual memory of it, always brings me home. When I told Grandpa Carlisle how it always smells familiar to me, he said it is probably because I spent a month is my mom's womb getting to know the smell. He said that it will always be a familiar scent to me because it is what I associate with mother.

I don't know if all that is true, but I like to pretend that he is right. All I know for sure is that I wish I could know my mom before the change. I know she is most likely the same person now as she was then, but the curiosity still lingers. Was she like me? Did she like to fall asleep listening to her favorite songs? Did she enjoy spending time with her family? I've never found the nerve to ask her these questions. I don't know why.

I sit down on her old bed and wonder how much time I have before someone arrives to get me. I better get over to the reservation soon or else I will miss my chance. As much as I don't want to suffer through a lecture from Charlie, I know that the sooner I face this, the sooner I see Jake.

I jog down the stairs and take a seat at the table. "So how have you been Nessie?" Sue asks as she places my breakfast in front of me.

"I'm doing great. I started school."

"Leah mentioned that. How are you doing?"

"Great. I'm way ahead all my classmates so it's pretty easy. And I have this friend named Lizzie. She's awesome." I take a huge piece of egg and stuff it in my mouth. I am really hungry. "How have you been?" I ask in between bites.

"I've been doing really well. Thanks for asking. We've missed you."

"I miss you guys a lot too. Have you gone down to the reservation to see Jacob yet?" I pose subtly.

"Jacob?" she responds confused. "Jacob isn't here Nessie."

Suddenly my stomach is reeling and rejecting these eggs that tasted great a few seconds ago. It all makes sense now. They did lie to me. Jacob is probably wherever my parents are. They have been lying. It breaks my heart.

Charlie comes in from the living room with coffee is his hands. "So did you even want to see us? Or did you come just to see Jacob?"

"I wanted to see you too. But I was hoping to see Jacob as well," I admit.

"Well Nessie. You should have called. You would have saved yourself a lot of trouble. Jacob is out with Leah and Seth. They went on a vacation."

Evidently Seth and Leah are willing to lie to their family too. This is ridiculous. Wherever they are, they are most likely in danger if Jake brought his pack. I can't tell if I'm more angry or nervous.

"So who is coming to get me?" I ask in hopes of distracting myself from my realizations.

"Emmett and Rosalie," Charlie answers. "They will probably be here around nine. What do you want to do until then? I think you have had enough punishment by knowing you came all this way for nothing."

"To be honest Grandpa, I am tired. Can I just go sleep?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'd be tired too if I drove all night."

"Thanks," I remark as I push my chair out and get up. I really am tired. But this also gives me time to cry. Mom's old bed is warm and soft. The tears come, but sleep arrives as a relief soon after.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I still don't own this stuff. Please review if yoiu like what's going on. I love to hear if you're waiting on romance, it is coming soon. I promise.**

**Emmett**

I knock gently on the door to Bella's old bedroom. There is no response. Nessie must be really tired if she is sleeping through all the commotion downstairs. I pull the door open silently and step in. Everything is exactly as I remember it from Bella's days spent in here. The only differences are empty closets and some dust. Oh and of course Nessie is curled up in the bed, not Bella.

In two strides I am standing over the sleeping little sweetheart that I love so much. I freaking love this kid more than I could ever think possible. I never knew I could love someone so deeply without having any sexual inclination. And for that, Nessie is my favorite member of the family besides my wife.

I sit gently on the edge of the bed and run my hand across her forehead. She furrows her eyebrows subtly and sighs deeply. I know it is wrong to eaves-drop, but I find the curiosity too much to surpass. I slide my big hand into her tiny one and listen closely as her thoughts slide in and out of my mind.

Nessie is worried. She's scared and unhappy. If my heart could beat, it would be slowing with each rupture of pain rippling through her small core. I want to hug her tight and make sure she knows that everything is going to be ok. If only I could make that promise without lying. I never want to lie to her again.

Removing my hand, I softly shake Nessie's waist. Her eyes open slowly and then blink a few times before comprehending where she is. "Good morning Ness," I whisper and kiss her forehead. She stares up at me before rolling to her back and stretching.

"Are you mad?" she asks, stifling a yawn.

"No. But your parents are," I admit. "I personally think what you did was bad ass. You're my hero Ness."

"Shut up," she says while rolling her eyes. A smile spreads across her face and I find myself instantly happier. "Who's down there?" she asks suddenly, sitting up quickly.

"Sam and Emily stopped by with the baby. Charlie called them. He thought you would want to meet the baby."

Nessie does not respond. She leaps out of the bed and is out of the door faster than I have seen her move in a long time. I chuckle to myself and roll my eyes, much like she did a minute ago.

"Emmett, you big softie you," Rosalie says from the doorway. I am always surprised at how beautiful my wife really is. It's like I cannot ever remember how actually perfect she is.

"You married this big softie," I reply, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. Rosalie steps in the room and closes the door softly behind her. "Are we really going to do this? In Bella's old bed?" I ask more intrigued than concerned.

"Can you control yourself not to break it?"

"I always control myself," I tease. "It's you who lacks self control."

"Yeah, well you married me."

"I did," I say now very intense. Rosalie strides over to me and kisses me gently. I run my hands into her thick gold curls before pulling her down on top of me. "Try to be a little quieter than usual. We've got company," I smirk.

**Nessie**

My fears and concerns are pushed to the back of my mind as soon as Emmett tells me that Sam and Emily are here. It has been forever since I have seen them. Last time I saw Emily, she was only about four months pregnant. Now, she has herself a three year old son.

As soon as I reach the bottom of the stairs I am happy again. Sam is the first one I notice. He stands with a plate full of doughnuts. "Nessie! Hey!" he mumbles his mouth full of food. He walks up and pulls me into a tight hug. I can't help but notice how similar this hug feels to Jacob hugs.

Emily peeks out from the kitchen. In her arms she holds a boy with dark hair and dark eyes. He has a small bruise covering his left eye. "Oh my gosh! Is this little Jeremiah?" I ask now giddy. I love kids.

Emily walks toward me with a huge smile. "Nessie, I would like you to formally meet Jeremiah Samuel Uley." She sets him down and he immediately hides behind her legs. "He's shy. Give me a hug Ness," she says as she wraps her arms around my shoulders and pulls me in tightly. Jeremiah peeks out from behind her.

"How have you been Emily? It has been so long." I cannot erase the grin from my lips. I am actually really excited about this all. I guess this trip hasn't been a total waste.

"I've been really really great. I've got my hands full with this one here, but it is fun. I can't believe how much you've grown. It's crazy to think you are only seven."

"Yeah well, I'm a freak, remember?"

Everyone in the room laughs at my small joke. Jeremiah now steps out from behind his mother's legs and looks up at me. "Hi Jeremiah, I'm Nessie," I say. He smiles at me before running straight to Sam's arms. Sam picks him up and nuzzles his chest with his nose. The gesture leaves me smiling. For some reason I imagine Jake doing it. I push the thought away and focus on the people actually here—the ones who didn't lie to me.

After a few hours of socializing, Sam and Emily leave. I am sad to see them go, but I know I was already gifted more than I deserve. Rosalie and Emmett disappeared for much of the time spent with the Uley's. I really don't want to know where they went, so I ignore the fact that they have been gone when they sneak down from upstairs right before Sam and Emily leave.

I am surprised when Em and Rose allow me to stay for dinner later. All in all, the day has been more fun than I thought it could have been once I learned of Jacob's betrayal. Around six, Emmett tugs me out the door to my complaints. I beg to stay the night, but he is stern. So I hug Grandpa and Sue goodbye before curling up in the passenger seat of the Porsche. Rosalie follows behind us in my mom's Ferrari. I fall asleep before we are even out of Forks.

I wake up to the sound of the garage being opened. It's almost ten. I can't believe that I slept the whole ride home. Wiping sleep from my eyes, Emmett smiles at me and asks, "Do you hear that Ness?"

I listen as intently as I can. I can here Grandma and Grandpa talking from what is most likely the kitchen. I listen harder and can only hear the muffled voice of Alice. But then I hear it, clear as glass. Mom's silky laughter fills my ear with a kind of music.

"Mom!" I shout as I bust open the door and run through the house. I find her in my room with Alice. They are standing in my closet observing all the ridiculous amounts of clothes. Mom's arms open as I run at her. Before I can check myself, I leap through the air into her strong, cold arms. She stumbles backwards and catches herself easily. She wasn't ready for me to hit her with so much force.

"Renesmee," she sighs into my hair. She walks me over to the bed and sits me down. I place my hand on her stomach and show her how excited I am to see her. I also use the contact to ask id Dad and Jake came home too?"

"I'm sorry Renesmee, it's just me." She sits down next to me without even stirring the bed. I wish I could be as subtle as her. The tears pool in my eyes as the realization sets in. I still don't get everyone back. And Mom will most likely go back wherever Dad is as soon as she is done punishing me.

"Are you ready to explain all this to me?" I ask sounding much more confident than I really am. Alice sneaks out of the room and leaves me at my Mom's disposal.

"Since when do you talk to me like that Renesmee Carlie Cullen? I'm your mother; show me some respect."

I'm a little shaky with all the anger I have stored up in me. "I'm your daughter; show me some respect. What kind of mother lies to her daughter?" I spew.

Mom's face falls a little. I have hurt her with my harsh words. Part of me feels bad, but I won't take it back. She is hiding things from me. She is the one at fault here. "I'm sorry. It was wrong to lie to you. I just didn't want to freak you out before you started school."

"What's going on Mom?" I ask, softening by the second.

"It's the Volturi Sweetie." A shudder commands my body at just the mention. I have always instinctively known that these vampires are not like my family. They are worse, less human. I place my palm on her knee and ask her to explain what is going on. "They're doing research…on half-breeds…and the wolves."

"Wait what?"

"They have created there own half-breeds like you. Aro breeded with a human girl and had a son. Ciaus did the same and had a girl. Now they want to study the breeding habits of their offspring."

"What are they doing with the wolves?" I ask, fearing the answers.

"They want blood samples and stuff like that to run tests. They really want to understand the wolves so that they can destroy them if they become a liability. Renesmee, I didn't want to tell you this because I know how much you care for Jacob. But, the Volturi want Jacob to be their lab-rat, or dog I should say."

"What's gonna happen?" I ask now crying.

"I don't know."

"Why did you come home Mom? They could kill Dad and Jake without you there to shield them!" I am shouting at her now. The tears race down my face as if they are trying to win a trophy. I sob loudly.

"They won't Sweetheart. They want information from them. Believe me; I wouldn't have left if they were in any kind of trouble." Mom moves closer to me and pulls me into a hug. Her soft t-shirt soaps us most of the tears, but a few drop onto her white forearms. Mom lets me cry until I have no more tears to shed. And when I'm all done, she tucks me in like I'm still a little girl. "I love you, Renesmee."

"I love you too," I reply whole-heartedly. "When is everyone coming home?"

"You know Renesmee? I think I'm going to call your father and tell him that they are more needed here. I'm sure Aro will understand if we postpone some of the tests for a few months."

"Really?" I ask, not actually believing it.

"Yes. I'm never going to lie to you again," Mom promises.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

A long silence stretches out as I think of a way to pose this question. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Does Jacob miss me?"

I wait anxiously for an answer. Mom seems to be really thinking of an answer. I worry that that means he doesn't "He misses you a lot. Your father took away his phone so he couldn't contact you. I'm sorry." I smile because I now that Jacob might actually want to talk to me.

"Can I talk to him now that I know what's going on?" I ask eagerly. Mom smiles and nods once. She pulls her phone out and dials my Dad's number. I hear him on the other end. He is not pleased when Mom explains that I only want to talk to Jake. Even with the disappointment, I hear him pass the phone to Jacob. Mom gives the phone and leaves the room.

"Jake?" I ask.

"Oh Nessie!" he sighs. "I miss you!"

I have never once heard so much emotion in Jacob's voice. I don't even know how to respond. "I miss you more," I tease to lighten the mood some. He laughs my favorite hearty laugh.

"I seriously doubt that Nessie. How's school?"

"It would be so much cooler if you were there with me," I admit.

"Bleh. School. I never want to go back."

"What if I asked you to?" I pose, half-kidding.

"You know I would if you asked Nessie. I'd do anything for you." I hear the sound of a throat clearing from Jake's side. My dad must be listening. More than that, he must not like where the conversation is going. I wonder why. "Anyway, I really want to come home soon."

"I want you to too. Mom said you guys can!" The excitement in my voice is freaking even me out. I never act this uncontrollably silly.

"Really?" he asks skeptically.

"Yeah. I'm sure she will tell you all about it later."

Suddenly I head Dad's voice from behind Jacob. "Jake, it's late in Oregon. I think you better let her get some sleep."

"Sure, sure," Jake replies sounding a little hurt. "Hey Ness, I gotta go. I'm sorry we couldn't talk longer."

"Yeah I heard. It's ok though. I love you Jake," I state as I lay back on my pillows.

"I love you too Nessie. Sleep tight and hopefully see ya soon."

"Night," I mumble as I hang up the phone. Mom is down the stairs as soon as I disconnect.

"You're welcome Sweetheart," she says as she tugs the phone from my grip. With one small movement, she has me re-tucked into my sheets. Mom places a gently kiss on my forehead before turning out the light and heading upstairs. Sleep comes easy, and I find myself dreaming of happy things in spite of the eminent danger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so I would really like some input on this chapter. I worked really hard. I hope you like it.**

**Nessie**

I wake up to a pair of golden eyes peering through thick lashes at my slumbering body. I sit up quickly, as if pulled by a string. The tension unravels when I realize that it is only my mother staring down on me while I sleep.

"Good morning Sweetheart," Mom says with a small chuckle.

"I yawn and stretch my back before replying. "Morning. Why do you look so eager?" I ponder out loud as an after-thought.

"Because it's a big day Renesmee. Edward and Jacob are coming home."

My excitement overrides the cool reserve I usually hone. I leap through the air into my mom's embrace and plant a kiss on her blemish-free cheek. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Mom laughs and squeezers me to her just a little tighter. "Get dressed, Hun. We're gonna celebrate."

"Celebrate?" I ask with one eyebrow raised skeptically. Immediately my mind assumes a shopping trip with Alice. Unfortunately, shopping with Alice is only fun for Alice.

"Yep. It's a surprise." In one fluid motion Mom sets me firmly on my feet. "Wear something that you don't mind getting a little messy. I'll see you in ten."

I guess I can rule out shopping unless we are shopping for a pig. Opening my closet, I wonder if I even own something that Alice would approve of getting messy. I guess I will just have to wear something that I don't mind getting messy—or even better, ruined.

I begin a frantic search for a blouse I noticed a few days ago. A bad first impression dooms you from the start. The same can be said of clothes. The shirt I am looking for is altogether ridiculous for a person like me. It is pink, for one. More than that though, it shows a hefty amount of cleavage and naval. As I put it on I realize that I could probably hide more skin in a bikini.

Alice never messes up with pants and skirts. Therefore, I opt to wear a pair of dark jeans that won't stain. For shoes I toss on an old pair of converse. And just like that, I am ready for whatever adventure awaits.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Mom asks when I meet her in the living room. Her eyes bulge slightly out of her head as she takes a moment to scan my body.

"Alice got it for me," I admit. Lowering my voice, I add, "I thought getting it messed up would be a great way of ensuring I never have to wear it again."

After a solid minute of thinking, Mom slips out of the room and returns with one of Uncle Emmett's massive hoodies. "You might need this later." She tosses it into a backpack before strapping it to her shoulders. She slips her hand in mine and tugs me fervently out the door.

She pulls me around the house and deep into the woods. About a mile into the thick trees, she slows to a stop. "You ready?" she challenges with a sense of urgently.

"For what?" I ask. I really have no idea what she wants from me, but I'm not so sure I trust whatever she has up her sleeve.

"To hunt, Silly. Did you really not realize that that's what we are doing?"

I cannot believe what I am hearing. A couple years back the family cut me off from blood. They said I should learn to survive on human food alone so that I can have better restraint around humans. And they were right. I rarely even thirst for blood anymore. It comes only when I am PMS-ing or too close to humans. "You said I'm not allowed to hunt," I test. I really am not in the mood to fall into some trap.

"Well I changed my mind. I think you deserve a special feast."

"Deserve? In case you forgot, I ran away from home yesterday."

"Renesmee, I want to hunt with you," she snaps back.

"Why?"

"Do I really need an excuse to spend time with my daughter?" she shouts.

I can feel the heat capturing my cheeks. "We're not just hanging out! We are hunting Mom! And you forbid me from doing that! So now I just want to know why you suddenly think it best for me to kill some animals. You've been lying a lot lately and frankly, I'm not sure I can even trust you!"

My anger has left my mom speechless. She opens and closes her mouth as if she cannot find the words her heart longs to say. I've won and I'm gloating in my superiority. "You're right. You deserve to know exactly why I'm going back on my word." Her voice is now so soft it is practically a whisper. "Renesmee, blood makes you stronger. I want you to build back some of that strength you initially had."

"Why?" I ask, still confused.

"We are living in unstable times. I want to make sure you are equipped to fight just in case a time comes when you will need to."

"Is a fight coming?" I ask with tears streaming down my pink cheeks. For the first time it really registers that I am in danger.

"Not yet. But we are going to take precautions. You will now only eat human food for lunch. At breakfast someone will hunt with you daily."

"What about dinner?" I pose.

"You will drink direct human blood from blood bags Carlisle can get."

"Why human blood?" I am honestly scared to start drinking this stuff again. I go to school now. Will I be able to refrain from biting my friends if I get a taste for the stuff?

"Carlisle believes you will be at your absolute most powerful if you introduce human blood into your diet. We vampires would be just a fraction stronger if we drank human blood like most others. Carlisle thinks that you will increase in strength drastically because the human blood will react with your blood causing excess strength. We don't know for sure if this will work, but it's worth a try."

My mind seems to be a grenade with the pin pulled. It's going to explode with questions. Yet, I push the fears and worries back and trust in Mom's reassuring smile. She is right. And soon I will have Jake and Dad here too. They will make sure I don't do anything I regret.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," I admit. It has been so long since I've given myself over to the more primal side of myself.

"Just give yourself over to your instincts Renesmee. It should come natural. Just listen. What do you hear?"

I focus as hard as I can on my environment. At first all I hear is my own soft heartbeat, but as I listen harder, more sounds illuminate my ears. There are birds flying east. Their wings flutter rapidly. A squirrel scurries up a tree nearby. Really far off I can make out a running stream, and in the stream, a tongue lapping up water. "There's an animal drinking out of a stream," I state very confident in my analysis.

"Is that the furthest you can hear?"

I listen one more time to come up with the same results. "Yes."

"You're weaker than I thought," she mutters. "Alright. Well now I want you to just allow yourself to follow the sound. When you are close enough to smell the animal, I want you to focus only on the burn in your throat. I want you to let it control you. Give in completely to your thirst."

Taking a deep breath, I take off in a full sprint. I rarely run as fast as I can, but whenever I do it feels great. I listen only to the sounds of that tongue sucking up water. Sooner than I imagined, I begin to hear a heartbeat, faster than mine own. I skid to a stop about twenty feet from the grazing deer. It turns and looks at me, tensing in fear. I close my eyes and breathe its scent in deeply. The pounding of its heart gives way to the sound of blood being pushed and tugged into the small cavities.

My throat sparks and soon is scorching with an overwhelming thirst. Saliva entrenches my mouth. The deer takes one hesitant step away from me and I am in pursuit. It runs quickly from me, but I am faster. My legs push me quickly in front of it, cutting off its escape. "Gotcha!" I snarl.

With one leap I am on top its thick body. I slide my mouth over the furry neck and find an artery. With a sharp bite, I have warm deliciousness flowing into my lips like a fountain. Groans and grunts rip through my throat as I gulp in the blood. It tastes marvelous after years of waiting. Before long I have the deer completely drained. I drop the limp body from the ground and wipe the blood from my not soaked lips.

"That was good Renesmee," Mom says from a branch in a near by tree. In my haste to retrieve the deer I totally forgot she was lurking. "Are you still hungry?"

I think for a moment, assessing my insides. I feel fuller than I have felt in a long time. Yet, I also am limber and alert. Am I hungry? "I'm not sure," I admit.

"How 'bout this?" I go find something to drink. Then you can go again if you want more."

"Sounds good to me," I reply with a smile. Mom's golden eyes flicker briefly. I wonder what I must look like all soaked in blood. I probably look like her. It's a weird thought even for me.

"Well I will try my best to go slow enough for you. But once I give in to my hunter instinct I might lose you. You can follow my scent, right?"

I nod as an answer and wait. She leaps down from the tree and lands soundlessly on her feet. In a quick stride she is off into the thick trees. I stride as long and as fast as I can, but I can't really keep up. As we near a herd of elk, he speed increases drastically. No matter how fast I try to push my small legs, I cannot keep up.

Soon I am following only her scent which is easy to pick up after years of exposure. I break through an especially thick part of forestry and find my mom mid-hunt. She stalks a large elk with amazing grace. I don't ever remember seeing my mom so feral. She moves so fast, I struggle to see what happens. One second she is staring the elk down, and the next she has it firmly in her mouth.

I watch in awe as she drains the elk of its life. Part of me is a little scared. The other part of me though is in obsessive admiration. I want to look like her when I hunt. More than anything I want to be that graceful.

"More took off that way," she says pointing a perfectly clean finger. Unlike me, she has absolutely no markings of what she just did. "Do you want more?" I process the question before answering with an affirmative. I know that to be as good as Mom, I will need practice. "Alright then. You lead."

Just like that, I get my vampire swagger back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nessie**

The waiting is unbearable. Mom doesn't know exactly what time Jake and Daddy should arrive, but she promises it will be at some point today. After hunting with Mom there has not been much to do. I finished my homework with very little effort on my part. It seems my parents home schooled me too well. I'm already leagues above my peers.

Come dinner time the whole family gathers to watch me eat. I haven't felt this awkward since I was still just learning to eat with silverware. I sit at the table alone and wait for Mom to bring me my meal. Aunt Alice and Rosalie stand a few feet back and listen to the sounds coming from upstairs where the blood is evidently stored. Grandpa and Grandma do the same from the doorway. Only my uncles seem at ease as they lounge on the counter-tops.

Mom slips into the room with a large glass filled to the brim with the crimson liquid. The smell hits me first. It's like smelling a drug to an addict. Immediately my mouth starts to water. I have forgotten how much more potent blood smells when it is no longer in the body.

"Now Renesmee, we want you to drink this slowly. If you give into your thirst too much, you might have a hard time at school tomorrow. Can you agree to only sip this?"

I nod because it is the answer the family wants. In reality, I am not so sure of my answer. Mom places the cup on the table in front of me and waits. I pick it up slowly, wanting to prove myself worthy of the task at hand. Inhaling deeply, I peer around the room. The tension is thick. I want to chug this blood down.

I raise the cup to my lips and allow only a small portion of the contents to slide into my mouth. The blood tastes almost sweet. It's the most amazing tasting thing I have ever experienced. How could I have forgotten what this is like? It's blissfully perfect.

I take another drink. And another. And another. When it is gone I peer up at my mother wanting more. My stomach growls audibly. I need more. Mom takes the cup and leaves to refill it.

"That smells good," Emmett chuckles from near the window. "Does it taste as great as it smells?"

"You know it," I reply with my own silly grin. I feel better than I have in a long time. It's like the blood is revitalizing me. I feel alive for the first time in a while. Mom is back with another full glass. This one I drink even slower, savoring each little sip. I never thought it would be so easy to refrain from chugging. I want to taste all of it though. It's better that way.

Before long, I have had eight cups and the family cuts me off. I want more, but know they are right. I do have to go to school tomorrow and the last thing I need is an overwhelming urge to massacre the school. The whole excitement of dinner caused me to completely forget about Dad and Jake. Unfortunately, once I'm done eating, the anxiety returns.

Emmett puts a movie in and agrees to watch it with me as a distraction. To be honest, it doesn't work. Every time the wind blows, I peer toward the window in hopes of seeing one pale figure and one giant wolf. Each time they aren't there, my heart breaks a little.

Finally, around nine, I notice Emmett peering out the window. I look around and find the rest of the family heading out the door. Dad and Jake must be close enough for them to hear. I leap from the couch and jump out the window so I don't have to wait for others to exit. Once in the chilly outdoor air, I listen as hard as I can. At first, I hear nothing. And then I hear it-four paws crunching against the forest floor. Soon I can hear his heart pounding in his sturdy chest.

The bushes nearby rustle and my dad steps out from the thick forests. I find my heart beating faster as I wait for my Jacob to come. I can no longer hear his paws. He must be phasing somewhere. Mom is over to Dad in a flash. She lodges herself into his chest and kisses his neck gently. Dad gets all mushy and looks into her eyes longingly. It's one of their looks that make me blush and look away.

Dad breaks the contact and runs toward me. In a quick motion he pulls me to his cold chest and holds me there tightly. "Renesmee," he sighs into my hair as he plants a kiss on my forehead. And then it happens. Jacob steps out from the bushes, his bare chest illuminated by the moon above. It only takes one second for me to realize that this is what I have been waiting for. He is what I have been missing.

I push free from my dad's tight grip and take three steps toward Jacob. He stands still, staring at me as if he recognizes me from somewhere, but can't remember where. Our eyes lock and I see the slightest bit of moisture in his. A solitary tear runs down my cheek. At the same time our bodies react. It's like we are magnets, pulled together by some type of force.

I run. He runs. And then I am in his wonderful arms. My arms clasp tightly around his neck and I press my forehead into his shoulder. I breathe in his scent only now realizing how much I have missed him. For the first time I realize how wonderful Jacob's muscular back really is. My stomach erupts into a nervous frenzy when Jacob runs his hand down my spine, stopping only centimeters from the top of my low-rise jeans.

"Damnit Nessie. I have missed you," Jacob murmurs. The sound of his deep voice sends another shot of nerves straight to my stomach.

"I've missed you too," I promise when I catch my breath. He sighs when he hears my voice. It sounds so different from any other sound I have ever heard him make. I find myself blushing in spite of myself. Whatever Jacob sees from behind my back causes him to set me back on my feet. I don't want to lose contact with him so I take his giant hand in mine like I used to when I was little.

We walk back to the house slowly. I want to hang on as long as I can. I have never felt this much relief and I am not looking forward to losing the sensation. Jake squeezes my hand tight once before letting go when we enter the house behind my parents. Immediately I miss the contact, but I know it is necessary. My dad is sending Jacob death glares for reasons I will never understand.

Dad leads us into the living room so we can catch up. Jacob sits next to me on the couch so that are legs are close enough to feel the heat resonating from them. It is enough to distract me from the questions Dad asks. I figure out pretty quickly that Mom has her shield over me because Dad doesn't seem to know what is distracting me.

I tell Dad and Jake all about school. I tell them about Lizzie and all the other kids who make fun of me. Jake shakes a little when he finds out what they said about me. I place my hand on his knee to sooth him. It works. Dad groans from the loveseat nearby. I don't know what his problem is tonight, but he seems on edge.

When I am done explaining what has been occurring in my life, I ask about Volterra. Strategically, Dad insists that I need some sleep. He is right though. I have been stifling yawns this whole time. "Can Jake tuck me in?" I ask because it is the only way I can get a moment alone with him. It sounds so juvenile, but it is my only option.

Dad seems hesitant at first. Yet another weird thing he has down tonight. Mom steps in and agrees that will be ok. But before we leave I notice both parents looking at Jacob with the stink eye. I wonder what happened in Volterra to betray Jacob's trust.

_What's with them?_ I ask Jake with my hand on his elbow as we walk down the steps. He shrugs and chuckles.

"Wow, Ness. Your room is awesome." The way he says Ness causes my heart to beat a little faster. I flush when he looks at me curiously because he heard it.

"Grandma decorated it," I remark as I open my closet searching for some pajamas. I close the door behind me so Jake can't see me change. I pull out a new pair that I have yet to try on. The top is a pink spaghetti-strap top. The shorts match. I slide it over my head and listen to the wonderful sounds of Jake breathing as he paces the room. I toss my curly hair into a messy bun and step out from the closet.

I cannot describe the look on Jake's face when he sees the pajamas. It's like he is looking into my soul or something. And his eyes darken a little. The heat rises up my neck again. The weird butterfly sensation returns, but this time a little lower than usual. It's a sensation I have never experienced, but I find I like it.

Jake clears his voice and tells me I better actually get to sleep. I slide under my covers and pat the edge of the bed for Jacob to sit on. He hesitates slightly, but gives in and sits. "Don't ever leave me again, Jacob," I command.

"I don't ever want to Nessie. Believe me. But I will do whatever I have to do to keep you safe."

"Why do you do it?" I ask. Lately I have been more curious than ever before. Certain aspects of my life just don't make sense.

"Protect you?" I nod and Jacob sighs. "Because I love you and you're my best friend."

"I know that. I want to know why you ever gave me a chance. I mean Mom and Dad are vampires. You're a werewolf. Shouldn't you like hate them?"

"Nessie," he sighs with anguish in his voice. His tone shocks me. "I can't answer this right now. I'm sorry."

"Will you explain it to me sometime?" I probe wanting him to promise to tell whatever secret he is keeping from me. Jacob's dark eyes find mine and hold me entranced.

"You know I will," he admits. "I love you Nessie. Goodnight."

"Love you too Jacob," I murmur. He leans down and presses his lips firmly on my forehead. I am surprised when they linger for an extra second longer than he has ever done before. When he stands to leave I once again notice how amazingly attractive my Jacob's body is.

**Jacob**

When I go upstairs the whole family stares me down with angry glares. I'm not sure whether or not my thoughts are shielded so I take extra precautions to keep my thoughts only on G rated topics. Carlisle pulls me aside and gives me the keys to my new home.

"It is about 4 miles south of here. You will find it pretty easily I am sure. Bella ran the route today so you can just trace her scent. We will see you tomorrow."

I thank Grandpa Vamp and leave the house before I slip up. As soon as I am out of Edward's range I allow my mind to retrace everything that has happened since I got home. As much as I try to avoid the thoughts, my mind keeps running back to the way Nessie looked in her pajamas. Her breasts, so much bigger than I remember, almost caused me to take her right then and there. And when she was hugging me outside. It was like my heart finally felt whole again. Her body against mine is exactly where I want it forever.

I don't know why Edward and Bella are acting like Nessie is still a child. She obviously doesn't look it. But more than that, she is smarter than her peers. And there is no way I will ever be able to forget what I smelled when her heart picked up and she blushed. The scent was a burst of something forbidden. _Arousal._ I let my mind play with the word. Is it possible that Nessie is aroused by me? Does she even know what arousal is?

These are the thoughts that keep me up all night. My new house is small perfect for me. Alice stoked my closet with all new shorts and even a few t-shirts. I am surprised to find my fridge fully stocked as well. Even with the food, my mind cannot forget Nessie. I'm starting to wonder if I can keep my promise to Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews :)**

**Nessie**

Morning brings with it a new sense of excitement. I can barely focus as I get ready for breakfast with Dad. Even while I hunt I am distracted. All I want is to hang out with Jacob again. Somehow his being gone made me realize exactly how important he is to me. Dad seems a little upset with the drift of my thoughts since they keep inevitably returning to Jake.

"He isn't going to school with you," Dad remarks as we run back to the big house.

"He's not?" I can't hide the disappointment in my voice.

"No. He is going to find a job and work for a living. People are already really suspicious about us. The last thing we need is a giant kid in the family too."

"Is he going to come by before I leave for school?"

Dad sighs and I notice the slightest shaking of his head. I once again don't understand why he is acting so upset with Jacob. He has never cared about me spending time with him before. "Yeah. He is already there."

This news causes my legs to move a little faster. Soon enough I throwing up the front door and bursting in with eager eyes. Jacob steps out of the kitchen with remnants of powdered doughnuts flattering his face. I continue my escapade and wrap my arms around his waist. "Morning, Ness," he laughs causing my head to bounce subtly.

"Morning Jake," I sigh into his musky smelling shirt. It smells just like him making it my favorite scent.

"Renesmee, you need to go get ready for school," Mom interrupts from the other room.

I groan and release Jacob. He shoots me a toothy smile as I grumble my way down the stairs. As I gather my clothes for the day I realize that the conversations upstairs are louder and clearer. It must be the new diet. I'm actually really excited to see that I am becoming more like my family.

"Can I just walk her to school?" I hear Jacob ask sternly.

"No Jacob. We don't think that is a good idea," Dad answers just as forcefully. Jacob asks something in his head. "You know why."

"Then can I at least talk to her alone? I'm only asking for a few minutes."

Dad does not answer right away. In fact, he doesn't answer at all. I am relieved when I hear Mom come to Jake's rescue. "That will be fine Jacob. You may walk with her to the main road. We will meet you both there a little after that."

"Thank you Bella," Jacob replies in all earnestness.

The conversation upstairs is muffled when I turn on the shower. I shower quickly and toss my clothes on in just as much of a hurry. Whatever Jacob wants to talk to me about alone has me fervent. I run up the stairs with my long auburn hair still dripping.

"Ready!" I announce when I reach the family.

"Come on," Jake utters under his breath, taking my hand. He walks with a purpose and soon we are out of my family's hearing range. He stops abruptly and faces me. "I am gonna find a job at your school," he says nonchalantly. When I do not respond, he continues, "I can't bear to be far away from you anymore. Last night just about killed me."

Jacob's intensity startles me some. "I can't bear to be away from you either, Jake," I admit. "But you can't teach."

"No, I can't. But I can janitor. And I am sure I will get the job. This is the best way for me to be near you during the day."

"Why didn't you tell me when Mom and Dad were around?" I ask confused.

Jacob looks around as if he thinks we are being watched. His voice lowers as he says, "They think we need a little space from each other."

"Why?"

"They don't trust me."

This is the answer I have known was coming. "Why?" I probe. I'm dying to learn what is actually going on.

"Your parents are almost here. Don't think about what I just said." Immediately I attempt to clear my mind of what has been said. I pull out some of my homework and begin to read fervently. Within seconds, Mom and Dad pull up in Dad's Volvo.

"I'll talk to you later Ness," Jacob says as he pulls me into another wonderful embrace. He breaks the hold and sprints off into the woods. I jump into the backseat and continue my fervent reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews make me want to write more :)**

**Jacob**

It doesn't take much work at all to obtain a job working as a janitor at Nessie's school. In fact, they basically hired me as soon as I walked in. I guess they were in desperate need. Either that or the fact that the principal was sending me flirty looks the whole time I was in her office. I had to try really hard not to vomit.

It doesn't take long for one of the vamps to find out what I've done. By lunch time I have been stopped by every single one of them. Edward is the most upset. I seriously thought he was going to rip my arm off in front of all the students.

I've seen Nessie with her friends three different times already. Each time it happens, I find myself struggling to breathe. Her most recent growth spurt has caused my mind to constantly turn to mush. Of course, I would never do anything she doesn't want. I am here to be whatever she wants me to be.

I mop the floor outside the cafeteria slowly as I process the events of today. All around me people are talking about Edward, Bella, and me. It is so weird hearing the way girls fantasize over me. It's not like I am anything all that special. I put the mop back in the bucket and roll it into the busy cafeteria.

Nessie sits at the same table as the rest of her family, but her human friend is there too. From across the room our eyes lock and I have to fight the urge to scoop her up in my arms. Suddenly her friend asks her to go on a walk outside. I am surprised to see a boy follow them out. I want nothing more to follow and listen, but know it is wrong. Nessie will tell me what is going on if she wants. It is not my place to pry. I go back to my cleaning and allow my mind to wander.

**Nessie**

Once we are outside, Lizzie turns and smiles at me hesitantly. "I'm sorry to do this, but I owed him one." That's when I notice we are not alone. Austin trails behind with a nervous limp in his walk. Before I can protest, Lizzie jogs away.

"Hey Nessie," Austin says as he nears.

"Hey," I reply confused.

Austin stops a few feet in front of me and buries his hands in his pockets. He looks down at the sidewalk and shifts his weight from one foot to the other. His heart beats a little fast causing my throat to instinctively burn. My new diet makes me a little thirstier than I am used to. "I wanted to apologize," he finally admits. His blue eyes meet mine.

I find myself believing him. "It's ok. I forgive you."

"I should have stood up for you. I really am sorry."

"Thank you," I say because I am actually grateful to hear a public apology. My family didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"Look," he says, back to his nervous tendencies. "I think you are really pretty. Do you think you would want to go out with me on Friday?" That last part of his question comes out in one syllable. My superior hearing is the only way I could even decipher the words.

The wind rushes out of me as if I was kicked. How am I supposed to answer this? Am I even allowed to date?" "I don't know if I can," I reply.

"Oh," he says. I can't help but notice the way he frowns.

"I mean," I add. "I'm not sure if I am allowed to date."

"Oh!" he exclaims.

"I will ask my parents tonight." My promise seems to brighten him up again. He smiles broadly and kind of runs off with his held high. Lizzie comes back to my side. "How did it go?" she asks giggling.

"You knew about this?"

"Obviously. Did you say yes?"

"No."

"You said no?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Because Austin is the cutest guy in our grade," she sighs. "Are you nuts?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't go out with him, Lizzie. I just said I had to ask permission first."

Lizzie smiles and pulls me into a warm hug. She smells particularly appetizing from this close. "You do think he is cute right?"

I ponder this question deeply. I have never really looked at any boy and thought him anything special. I guess Austin is cute if you like boys like that. "I guess."

"You are so weird, Nessie," Lizzie remarks. "He is gorgeous. Well, not as gorgeous as your brothers, but still. And he is definitely not as hot as our new janitor. Have you seen him?"

"You mean Jacob?" I ask, surprised that Lizzie would find him attractive. Up until this point I thought I was the only one who noticed his good looks.

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He's a friend of the family."

"Wow Nessie. You are the luckiest girl alive."

"I know," I sigh because I know she is right. As we walk back toward the building it occurs to me that tonight I will have to ask permission to date. An odd squirming sensation envelops my tummy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nessie**

The car ride home from school is particularly awkward. My little secret is not secret long. Even if Austin hadn't spilled to a few friends, Dad would have heard it in Austin's mind. Therefore, I am stuck in a tiny space with my fuming father and far too calm mother. On top of that, Jake probably knows too. I don't know if I will ever recover from the embarrassment of tonight when I have to sit down with my family and explain this all to them.

I'm not even sure I want to date Austin. Something in me feels a little wrong going out with him. It's like some part of my conscience is screaming at me to avoid the situation. But there is a whole other part of me that just wants to be normal. What's more normal than a boyfriend?

I wonder if Austin would still be interested in me if he knew that I am seven. I know the answer to that. He would be really freaked out. Of course, he probably wouldn't believe me. I sure as hell wouldn't if I were a normal human. The again, who knows what kind of human I would be?

"You'd be just like your mother," Dad answers without looking back. Inwardly I curse at his intrusion. It isn't fair that I never get privacy. "Sorry. I will try to stay out," he adds at my response.

"There you go, Renesmee," Mom says. She must have put up her shield. "Your thoughts are yours."

"Thanks," I grunt. This family is so weird. We pull into the garage and I leap from the car as fast as I can. I need to regroup in my room. As soon as I enter the house though I see that there will be no regrouping. The whole family stands awkwardly waiting. Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice smile at me in this strange childish way. Uncle Emmett and Jasper look just like Dad did the whole way home. Contrasting everyone drastically is Grandma and Grandpa. They are beaming with pride.

Oh God. This is awful. Mom and Dad step in behind me; thus, I am trapped. "Hey guys," I utter under my breath. "How 'bout those gas prices?" My joke evidently wasn't very funny. No one laughs. "Alright, fine," I say now fervent. "I was asked on a date today, but you all know that already. Can I go?"

Everyone's eyes fall on Dad as he fights himself for an answer. The tension builds with each silent second. It isn't until I breathe out that I realize I have been holding my breath at all. "Renesmee, you are so young," Dad finally says. He pauses dramatically before adding, "But I think you can handle this. You may go as long as Austin comes to the door and introduces himself to your mother and me."

I am literally stunned silent for a second. Did he really just give me permission? "Thank you Daddy!" I leap into his arms and squeeze as tight as I can. He chuckles in my ear and sets me back on my feet.

"There's one catch. You have to tell Jacob."

I don't know why, but immediately I feel sick. Why does this seem like such an awful thing? Jacob will be happy for me. At least I hope so.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Jacob**

Instead of stopping by to see Nessie after work, I head straight home. The last thing I want to do is lose control in front of her. And I am not so sure I can keep my composure with her tonight. I need some time to think about what is happening.

For everyone else it seemed so easy. I mean Sam and Emily started dating with no troubles. As did Paul and Rachel. Why can't it be like that for Nessie and me? I thought for sure I would be the one she wants that way. That being said, I would never push her to choose me.

I will never do to Nessie what I did to Bella. I am here for Nessie in whatever way she wants me. I'll leave her life forever if that is what she wants. It would probably kill me though.

I hadn't realized it, but I have been slamming doors shut and throwing a real hissy fit since I got home. I toss 8 pieces of bread on the counter and pull out the peanut butter. Once I am done soaking the bread, I shove them on to a plate and storm over to the couch. Plopping down, I begin eating my anger away.

My stomach growls a large appreciation growl when I am done. Within seconds, I am asleep, lost in nightmares of what the little punk might do to my Nessie. I see his tiny little girl hands sliding up her legs. His lips graze her neck. She tells him stop but he doesn't. He keeps pressuring her to go further.

A loud rapping sound on my front door pulls me from these terrors. I stand up and wipe my eyes as I make my way to the door. I don't even have to open the door to know who is on my porch. I would recognize that sweet smell from anywhere. "Nessie," I grin in spite of all the hurt inside me.

"Jacob," she says very diplomatic. She slips under my arm into the house where she makes herself at home on the couch. "I need to talk to you."

"I know," I admit. This is already hard for me. I don't know how I will handle it once she tells me the rest.

Nessie stirs a little and begins to fidget with her fingers. "It's uh…well I was asked out on a date today."

"I know," I say again as I take a seat on the furthest end of the couch.

"Mom and Dad gave me permission…so I think I will go." These are the words I have been waiting on. I am surprised when the only anguish I feel is because Nessie's tone. She doesn't sound excited about her date.

"Is this what you really want?" I ask because I must be sure before I give her a blessing. Somehow I know that is what she is here for.

She ponders my question. Her intensity causes the cutest little crease to form between her eyebrows. Once again I am shocked at how perfect she really is. "I think so," she replies.

I don't know how to word what I need to say so I waste some time by pulling a piece of gum out of my pocket. I give Nessie one too. "Well if you really want to do this, then I support your choice. Just don't do anything you will regret."

"What do you mean?" she questions.

Does she really not know what I mean? If she doesn't know, then she is way too young to be dating. I sigh and look into her beautiful brown eyes. "You only get your first time once," I say cryptically.

"Oh!" she exclaims. A deep blush commands her cheeks. "I…I know."

"Good," I reply a little awkwardly myself.

"Can I ask you something Jake?" she suddenly asks.

"Anything."

Nessie begins to play with her fingers again. Whatever she wants to know is going to be awkward; I can tell already. "Do you regret your first time?"

This is entirely different from what I expected. I have no words to answer her. How do you tell your sweet angel that you are a 24 year old virgin because you're in love with someone 17 years younger? "I..uh," I start. "I'm still a virgin Ness."

Her mouth drops into the cutest little O. "Why?" she honestly wonders.

"I have never been with the right girl," I reply being totally truthful.

"How far have you gone?" Nessie leans closer to me as if she is overcome by excitement. I, on the other hand, am overcome with embarrassment.

"Just a kiss," I say feeling heat rising in my face for the first time like ever.

"Who was she?" Nessie scoots closer and peers into my eyes. I know telling her the truth right now would be really bad.

"Just a girl that doesn't matter to me anymore."

"What happened to her?"

"She got married, had a kid. You know? The usual."

Nessie's face seems to drop a little at whatever she just thought of. "Was this before or after you met me?"

"Before." Nessie's face brightens again. She takes pleasure In knowing she is the only girl I care about. I can hear the sound of leaves coming from outside. "Someone is coming," I sigh.

"It's probably Mom. She said she would come get me if I wasn't home after a half hour. I think she wanted to talk to you too." Sure enough Bella walks in my house only a few seconds after Nessie finishes talking.

"Hey Jacob, can we talk?"

"Absolutely," I reply. Before I let Nessie leave, I lift her into a tight hug. I contemplate never letting go, but decide Bella would kill me. "Nigh Ness."

"Night." She runs out of the house and I listen as her steps fade away.

"What's up?" I once again lounge on the couch.

Bella remains standing. "Are you gonna be ok with this?"

I don't pretend to not know what she is talking about. She wants to make sure that I will control myself if Nessie chooses to be with another person. "I'm fine. I figured if Edward gave her permission, then the kid has kept his thoughts clean."

"Austin's a good kid. But Jake, I need to know that you aren't going to do to Nessie what you did to me."

Once again I am at a loss for words. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. I was a moron."

"Don't apologize Jake. I know why you did it. I just don't want you pushing my daughter into a decision."

"I know. And I won't. I'm not even going to tell her that I have feelings for her in that way. She will come to me if she wants me." My honesty even surprises me. Bella peers at me with her new eyes that will never be as great as her old ones.

"Thank you Jacob," she whispers after a long silence. Before I can reply she lays a chaste kiss on my cheek and bounds out of the house. Vampires are so weird.


	16. Chapter 16

Reviews :)

**Nessie**

The doorbell rings at precisely 7 o' clock. I am in my room, pacing. I have never been on a date and this is really freaking me out. All week Lizzie has been telling me about the joys of kissing and how great Austin is rumored to be. This has comforted me little. If anything I am more nervous because now I know I will be compared to past girls.

I can hear my dad making awkward small talk with Austin. I know I should rescue him now, but in a way I am grateful for Dad's little talk. I don't want to be pressured into anything. I take one last glance in the mirror. I wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with some fashionable boots Alice bought. My sweater is an emerald green v-neck that I actually really like. It is probably my favorite sweater out of everything Alice got for me.

With a deep breath and a tucking of a stray hair behind my ear, I start up the stairs. As I near the living room, the conversation becomes clearer. "You will have her back by eleven. If you are late I will be sure to never let you near her again. Do you understand?" Dad commands.

"Yes, sir," Austin says with a shaky voice. I appear from around the corner and suddenly all eyes are on me. The whole family looks at me as if they have never seen anything like me. I blush a little. I finally look at Austin and immediately notice the way his eyes scan my body. The blush thickens and I feel little nauseous.

"You ready?" I ask Austin before my family can make this any more awkward.

"Absolutely," he smiles toward me. "It was nice to meet all of you," he adds as I tug him out the door by his arm. Once we are outside he turns and really looks at me. From inside I can hear my dad snarl. "You look great," Austin compliments.

"Thank you." I slide into the passenger side of his old car. Soon we are slowly inching toward town. I don't think I have ever been in a car that drives this slowly. It's pathetic.

The whole ride to the theater we make small talk. Unfortunately, Austin lacks any intelligent conversation topics. I am bored only five minutes into the date. Is this how all first dates are?

Austin lets me choose the movie so I pick the newest comedy. We take a seat in the back and share a huge thing of popcorn. As soon as the lights dim I can feel tension building next to me. Around half way through the film, Austin yawns. As he yawns he lifts his arm and places it over my shoulder.  
His finger-tips rub soft circles on my shoulder. Something about the texture of his hand feels all wrong against my warm skin. When the movie finally ends, I once again have to find conversation topics because Austin has none again.

We go to an ice-cream shop down the street where Austin buys me a chocolate Sunday. We eat in silence. Just as we are finishing, I feel his hand slide over mine. He takes my hand and squeezes it really gently. I can't help but notice how his hand is almost as pale as mine and the way my hand is almost the size of his. Something about all this isn't what I want. I know now that a date with Austin was a mistake. I'm not interested.

We drive back to my house in silence. In what seems like forever, we finally pull into the driveway. "Thank you," I say out of politeness.

"Should I walk you to the door?" Austin asks a little hesitant. His eyes keep bouncing back and forth from the porch to me.

"No. This is fine. Thank you." He sighs and gives me a relieved grin.

"I had a great time Nessie."

I want to laugh. I highly doubt that is his idea of fun. "Me too," I lie because he is serious. I am a little surprised when Austin undoes his seatbelt and starts to lean toward me. As his lips near mine, I remember Jake's words. _You only get your first time once._ Is this how I want my first kiss to be? I turn my cheek just as Austin's lips make contact.

Even on the corner of my lips, his feel strange. I definitely don't want another date with him. It just doesn't feel right. We don't have chemistry. Austin pulls away with a grimace. I have hurt him by my rejection. "Night Austin," I say because there is nothing I can say to comfort him.

"Night Nessie," he sighs in return. He can probably tell this was the first and last date we will ever have. I step out of his car into the pouring rain. The water cleanses me of this horrible date. Yet, I feel kind of guilty. Something is pricking at the back of my mind.

I step in my house and lean against the door, lost in my thoughts. Mom and Dad are waiting nearby. They look concerned. Before I can process what I am doing, I turn and run back outside. I don't stop at the edge of the woods. I run and run, allowing the rain to seep into every pore on my skin.

I finally reach my destination. I stop about a hundred yards from the cute little house. Jacob opens the front door and steps out on the porch. He wears only a pair of blue basketball shorts. I try not to notice how his tan skin and toned body cause a slight electric shock within me.

The look on his face is enough to make me want to cry. It's all distorted in confusion, pain, and something I can't really find the name for. He peers through the sleet at my soaked exterior. He jumps off the porch to the ground. We stand in our joint solitude. I watch as the rain flattens his dark hair to his warm skin. And then I can't wait any longer.

My legs move on their own accord. When I start toward Jacob, he does the same. With any human boy, the force of my body would knock them down, but my perfect Jacob catches me in his strong arms. He hoists me up until we are at eye-level. I have been in this position many times before; yet, tonight it is new to me in everyway.

I wrap my strong legs around his stomach and squeeze his heated skin into me. I deliberately place my right hand on his cheek. And then I show him everything. I show him how wrong it felt to be touched by Austin. I show him how much I like his big tan hands holding mine. I funnel all the things I have wanted to tell Jacob for years. His eyes only stare into mine with a look of pure elation.

I ball my hand into a fist against his cheek before he sees the one thing I don't want him to see. This is something I must tell him. I take a deep breath, allowing a few drops of water to soak my lips. "Jacob, I Love You!"

His breath catches in his throat and I notice the way he swallows a lump down. And then it happens. Jacob runs one of his enormous hands through my hair and pulls my face closer to his. His soft lips reach out and grasp my top lip in a perfect lip-lock. The feeling sends an electric volt through my whole body. Instinctively, I squeeze him tighter to my body.

Being the perfect gentleman he is, Jacob pulls away after only a few seconds. "God Nessie. I love you so much," he sighs into my hair. This time I pull him by his hair so our lips can touch again. As we kiss our breathing synchronizes until he inhales what I exhale. Jake pushes my lips open slightly and slips his tongue over my bottom lip. The most unladylike sound escapes my throat. He chuckles into my mouth which causes a whole new sensation to begin somewhere in my stomach.

Jake gives me one more soft kiss on my lips before laying a sweet one on the tip of my nose. I lay my head on his strong shoulder as he carries me into his house. Once inside, Jacob sets me down on his couch. He kneels on the floor in front of me so I don't have to unclasp my legs from him.

"I love you Nessie," he says for the second time tonight.

"I love you too Jacob," I reply. I like the way the words taste on my lips. I like everything about tonight. Jacob leans in and kisses me again. This time the kiss lasts longer. It deepens as time goes by. Soon Jake's tongue slips all the way into my mouth. Our breathing is labored as I let him taste me.

When he pulls away, I jump back into it. This time I explore his mouth with my tongue. Everything is so new to me. Yet, this is all really exciting. There is a slight tingling sensation in a place I have never felt. When the tingling starts, Jacob stops. "I need to get you home Nessie," he says suddenly.

"Why now?" I ask feeling somewhat hurt.

Jacob peers at me through his long wet eyelashes. "Because it isn't a good idea to leave me alone in an empty house with the most beautiful girl on the planet."

I can't help but smile at his compliment. But the smile fades when I realize why Jacob doesn't want to be alone with me. It's that damn three letter word that everyone avoids talking about around me. Does Jacob think we will do that? Would we?

"Besides, Bella is outside," Jacob adds with a grunt.

"Mom's here!" Immediately, I dislodge my legs from Jacob's waist. The last thing I need is her seeing me like this.

"I am," Mom says as she enters the house, just as rain soaked as Jacob and me. "You ready to go Renesmee?"

"Sure sure," I reply looking to Jake. I want to kiss him before I leave. "Can we have a minute?"

"Of course," she says with a sad sounding sigh. She turns and leaves with her head tilted down. When I hear her off the porch I return my gaze to my wonderful Jacob.

"Kiss me Jacob," I whisper. His lips find mine again and everything feels right in the world. As we kiss, Jacob pulls me off the couch and puts me on my feet. The kiss ends gently. "I love you."

"I will love you forever Nessie," Jake promises whole-heartedly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." Jake walks me outside and hugs me tightly before allowing me to run to my mom. I reach her and she smiles hesitantly at me. "Can you shield me when we get back?" I ask suddenly remembering Dad.

"I'm one step ahead of you. Now let's go Sweetheart."


	17. Chapter 17

**I love reviews, yes I do, I love reviews, how 'bout you?**

**Edward**

Bella has had her shield up over Renesmee since they entered my hearing range. It has been very difficult for me to stay calm through this whole ordeal. I want nothing more than to distract my wife thoroughly just so I can get in our daughter's mind. Whatever happened on her date left her upset. Even I could see that. All I know is that I want to rip that Austin kid's heart out.

Bella sits across from me and gives me no details by her expression. She's a blank slate and I will have to pry the information out of her. The rain has slowed outside so I reach across the table and take Bella's soft hand. "Would you like to walk with me Mrs. Cullen?"

"I'd love to Mr. Cullen," she replies with a smile. We walk into the night hand-in-hand. Though I would love to run so that I can here the news sooner, Bella is keeping a steady and crawl-like pace. Something terrible must have happened if she is dragging this out.

After what seems like years, Bella stops and takes a seat on a nearby tree stump. "Alright, what do you want to know?" she asks with a sigh.

Before answering, I lift her into my arms and take her seat. I hold her in my lap much like I did when she was still human. "Tell me everything you know."

She runs her hand through her hair and bites her lip. The crease in her forehead is how I know it is worse than I could've imagined. "Well you saw the way she looked when she came in the house. I still don't know what happened on the date. She didn't tell me. After she ran out on us, I followed slowly behind. I'm sure you can figure out where she went," Bella implies.

"Jacob," I reply because it is the only place our daughter would ever go when she is hurt.

"When I showed up, I kept a distance. I wanted them to have some privacy since Renesmee obviously didn't want to talk to us about it. I got there and Jacob was standing by his porch and she was about a hundred yards off." Bella pauses and bites her lip again. I fight the urge to kiss her. "Edward, I don't know how to explain what happened next. It was like gravity pulled them together. One second they were just staring at each other, and the next Jacob was holding her in his arms.

"Renesmee showed Jacob something. I'm not sure what exactly it was, but it seemed like she was telling him something very important. And then she stopped. And she told him out loud that she loved him."

"Well she says that all the time," I point out because I'm in denial.

"It was different this time. She meant it as more. Edward, it has happened. They have crossed over into romantic interest in each other."

I can feel a snarl building in my chest, but I refuse to allow it to release. I want to be a calm, controlled father for Bella. "What happened next?" I ask even though I don't really want to know the answer.

"He kissed her." The way she says it makes it sound like it was no big deal. Yet our little girl was kissed by a mutt twice her age. This time the snarl does rip through me causing both of our bodies to shake. "It was a gentle kiss, totally chaste. I would have interrupted it if it were too much."

"Still," I growl.

"He loves her Edward. He loves just as much as you love me."

"She's a child!"

"No. She's not. Not anymore. We have to face the fact that our little girl isn't a little girl. She's smarter than all her classmates. She usually is very mature. Let's face it, she is a young woman."

"It's not fair," I say as my anger breaks apart into a sad desperation. "She grew up so fast."

"I know," Bella coos. Up until now I had forgotten how much this must hurt Bella too. For a brief moment I wonder if Bella still loves Jacob. I push the thought out because I know she doesn't. "He will treat her right," Bella remarks with a smile. I wonder what she is thinking about.

"I know he will," I say because it's the cold, hard truth. That mutt loves her too much to do anything to ever hurt her. Renesmee is his only priority. I'm pretty sure he would murder his own father if Renesmee asked him too.

"So you don't mind if I shield them for now on?" Bella suddenly asks.

I have to think about this for a moment. I want to know what they are doing, but at the same time, I don't want to see him think about her that way. I guess I have to be alright with the shield. "Would you stop if I asked?"

"Not a chance."

"I figured as much," I say with a grin. "Then go ahead. Will you just maybe give Renesmee the talk again?"

"I was thinking that I might tomorrow before she sees Jacob again. I just want to make sure that she is prepared in case something happens."

"How can you be so calm about this?" I ask with sincere curiosity.

"Because she's exactly like I was when I was a teenager."

I can't help but cringe inwardly. I remember vividly the night Bella tried to seduce me by taking her clothes off. I don't even want to think about Renesmee doing that, especially since Jacob is not even half the gentleman I am. "Does Jacob intend to tell her about the whole imprinting thing?" I ask suddenly remembering the importance of that conversation.

"I'm sure he will. I mean Renesmee will be asking questions soon enough."

"Do you think he will tell her about you?"

Bella seems to wonder the same thing. She shrugs once and plants a kiss on my neck. "You ready to go back to the house Mr. Cullen?" she whispers into my air.

"Absolutely." This time we run.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nessie**

No one warned me about how awkward it is to stand in front of your family the morning after your first kiss. I wish someone would have that way I could have braced myself for all the sideways glances and prolonged brooding looks. Mom's got me shielded, but that hasn't stopped Dad from trying to get in my head.

"Did you sleep well Sweetheart?" he asks as I pull a hoodie over my blouse.

"Yes Dad," I grumble because he obviously won't leave me alone until I answer his questions.

"You want me to hunt with you today?"

"Jacob's going," I respond as I tie my shoes. I purposefully don't make eye contact with Dad. I can practically feel the tension increase. I stand up and add, "I'll be back in a little." Before he can object, I bolt from the house.

I jog steadily to Jacob's house. I can't believe just last night things changed so much for me. I am actually nervous to see what happens today. Will it be just like always? Or will it be forced and awkward?

I reach the clearing where Jake's house stands and can't help but notice how perfect this place is for him. Jacob leans against the side of his house as he waits. As soon as he notices me, he jogs to me. He lifts me into his tan arms and spins me around as he hugs me tight. "Good morning Beautiful," he says once I am firmly on the ground.

The blush stains my cheeks, but I don't mind. "Good morning." I pucker my lips slightly in the hopes of enticing Jake enough to kiss me. Now that I have tasted his lips, I want nothing else ever again. My plan seems to work. Jacob grasps his warm hands around my waist and tugs me upward. Our lips brush gently once before he takes them in between his.

I don't know how long we kiss, but it isn't long enough. "I could kiss you all day," Jacob sighs into my ear before kissing my cheek softly.

"Then do it," I mumble into his neck.

Whatever Jake says next sounds a lot like, "I prefer to keep my penis." I am not entirely sure those were his words, but I let it go. "I'm starving. You ready?" he adds when I don't respond.

"I've missed hunting with you."

"Is that a yes?" Jake raises on of his dark eyebrows for emphasis. He sets me down and immediately I miss the warm contact.

"Yes," I answer, making sure to take his hand. "Let's get this over with."

**Jacob**

The past 12 hours have been the best I've ever had. I mean first I got to see why Nessie loves me. And then she told me she loves me. And the kiss, well the kiss was phenomenal. I hadn't realized what I've been missing until I felt Nessie's lips against mine. I'm not gonna lie, I was super stoked when I caught a whiff of that familiar but inexperienced smell.

Is it possible that she was _turned on_ by me last night? I mean I definitely was enjoying myself, but Nessie is still so young. I didn't realize she could even feel that. I really need to clean my thoughts up. Edward will kill me if he hears these things.

As I walk toward the house, I try my hardest to focus on the hunting trip this morning. Of course, that just reminds me of the way Nessie's hoodie kept riding up slightly when she stalked her prey. Damn that girl has a great lower back.

"Jacob, can I talk to you?" Edward swings the door open and asks before I knock. Shit. The vamp must be in my head.

"Sure, sure."

"Follow me," he commands. We walk away from the house, but not out of hearing range for the vampires inside. I figure Bella must have me shielded if Edward isn't leading me far away. "So you kissed my daughter?" Edward seethes though I know he knows the answer. "What are your intentions Jacob?"

Up till now I hadn't thought about that. What are my intentions? "I am going to be whatever your Nessie wants me to be."

"Yes, so I have heard. That's not what I am asking. If you could have your way with Renesmee, what would you want to happen?"

"Well I guess I would marry her. I mean I want her to be my wife someday. And I want kids maybe," I say because Edward's face turns more and more angry with each word. "But for now I just want to take her on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes sir," I say because I know that is what should be said in this case. "I would like to take Nessie on a date like a normal couple would do."

"Did you know that Bella and I waited for marriage to have sex?" Edward suddenly shifts the subject. This question is a threat.

"I'm not going to do anything Nessie's not ready for," I reply, but can't help but remember her arousal last night.

"Well just know that I will know if you do. Besides that Jacob, we have to keep in mind that we are not done in Volterra."

"I know." My mood really just went to hell. I have been trying not to think about those leeches that want to hurt my Nessie.

"Bella wants to give you the benefit of the doubt, so I am going to try. Just don't make a mistake."

"Ok," I respond. I'm not scared of Edward, but I know it would hurt Nessie if I were to fight her dad.

"Thank you Jacob. That's all." I turn to run back to the house, but am stopped when I hear Edward mumble something else.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I was just wishing you luck."

"Why?"

"Well you get to tell Renesmee about how you came to be part of our family." Edward grins wide and runs off. I'm left with knots ripping through my stomach.


	19. Chapter 19

**I love to be reviewed**

**Nessie**

For the most part everything is just as it was before Jake and I kissed. I mean we spend hours on end laughing and watching movies. Really, the only change is that Jacob now holds my hand when we sit on the couch. The contact is the only thing keeping me from floating away on clouds of bliss.

The credits begin to roll on our third movie of the day just as Dad walks in to check on us. He has been doing this every fifteen minutes since Jake came over at lunch time. At first I thought it was only to check on us, but I can't help noticing the brooding stares Dad keeps shooting Jacob with.

"Wanna go for a walk, Ness?" Jake asks when Dad gives him the look.

"Sure," I reply as I stand up to stretch my legs. Jake follows and hugs me as soon as Dad exits the room. I nuzzle my nose against his thin shirt secretly wishing it wasn't there. Jake breaks the hug, but proceeds to put his arm over my shoulder as we walk outside.

"So I've got some things I need to talk to you about," Jacob admits as we saunter through the yard. "Where do you want to talk?"

I'm a little concerned about what is going on, but I know exactly where I want to go. Placing my hand on his bare arm, I show him his little house. "Works for me," he smiles.

The rest of the walk is silent as I worry over what is to come. Jacob seems a little on edge as well. I know whatever he is going to say is because my dad put him up to it. When we reach the front door, Jake stops abruptly. "Can I kiss you, Nessie?" he solicits.

I take hold of his hands with mine and show him that he never has to ask permission. I forget to close the connection as we kiss so Jacob feels everything I fell. The kiss deepens when I subconsciously ask for more. Jacob's warm breath tingles against my skin when he pulls away. With a sigh, he romantically gives me a small peck on my forehead. "Come on," he mumbles into my hair.

Once comfortably resting on the couch, Jacob begins. He insists on standing against the wall on the other side of the room for reasons I fear. "Have you ever wondered how I came to be so close with your family?" he begins. I have wondered this, but I never really thought to ask. It doesn't matter how he came to be my Jacob, as long as he is. I nod anyway.

"Well I will explain that in a moment, but first I need to explain something else about werewolves, or shape shifters, whatever we are. When you think about Sam and Emily, Claire and Quil, Rachel and Paul, and Brody and Elizabeth, what comes to mind?"

This question catches me off guard. I mean if it weren't for the Quil and Claire mention I would say great romance. But, Quil does not look at ten-year-old Claire like that at all. Yet, he is just as devoted to her as the others are to their women. "I guess they are all very close. Like the boys are all very committed and loving."

"Exactly," Jacob says. "Are any of those couples relatable to you personally?"

Once again, I am confused. "I guess I have always felt close to Claire because she is so close in age. And I mean you were always what Quil is to her."

"Good, good," Jake replies as if he is teaching me a lesson in school.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

Jacob sighs and steps a little closer to me. "Have you ever heard of imprinting?" His tone is so serious that I can only stare at him for a second or two as the words sink in. Have I ever heard of such a thing? The word is not familiar at all. I shake my head because I fear the words will get caught in my throat.

"Nessie, imprinting is something that happens to some werewolves. It happened to Sam and Quil. And it happened to me."

"Ok," I reply wondering what this all means. "So what does it mean then?"

"Can you promise to keep an open mind?"

"Of course," I exclaim.

"Alright, well," Jacob starts. "Imprinting is when you see someone one and in that moment the whole world changes for you. It's like all of a sudden you exist only to please your imprint. You will do anything and be anything your imprint wants you to be."

I can feel all the cranks in my head revolving as they try to make sense of his words. It finally all clicks. "I'm your imprint," I state after some time. The word sounds almost poetic coming off my tongue. I find myself overwhelmingly enthusiastic at my newfound importance to Jake. I am his, no matter what.

"Yes, Nessie. You are my imprint. But I want you to know that doesn't mean you have to be my girlfriend. You can leave me if you want."

"Girlfriend?" I ask, tasting the word.

"I mean," Jake backtracks awkwardly. "Would you like to be my official girlfriend Nessie?"

"I wouldn't want to be anyone else's," I tease. "I'd love nothing more than to be your girlfriend Jacob." He smiles from ear to ear and closes the gap between us. His strong arms pull me by my waist into the air as he kisses me fervently. This kiss is new to me, but equally amazing. My legs wrap tightly around him, just like before. As we kiss, my grip tightens on both his waist and his hair where my fingers grip. I don't know exactly what comes over me, but I begin to grind my hips back and forth over his strong stomach.

The most amazing sound I have ever heard breaks through Jacob's usually silent lips. I couldn't exactly call it a growl because it was almost a moan. His big hands slide down a little lower until his pinkies rest just slightly under my jeans. The contact only causes me to grind harder.

"We need to stop," Jake groans after what must have been a few minutes but feels to me like ten seconds. He sets me back onto the couch and resumes his spot on the other side of the room. Anyway," he stops to clear his throat. "I have more."

"Do tell," I say eagerly because his last bit of news excited me more than I could ever explain. "How did you become part of my family?"

"When I was a really small child, your mom and I would play well my dad and Charlie watched football or fished. We were childhood friends I guess." I try to picture Jacob as a little boy and fail. He has always been a man to me. "When she moved to Forks when I was a freshman in high school, we picked up where we left off as kids.

"Of course, she started dating your dad pretty quickly and we didn't hang out much. But right after your mom's 18th birthday, your dad left."

I am awestruck at this piece of history. Dad left Mom! It doesn't quite seem right because I rarely see them apart. And Mom always told me that she never stopped loving Dad no matter what happened.

"Don't think he is a bad guy, Nessie," Jake says because he can read my facial expressions all too easily. "You're dad left because he wanted to give Bella that chance for a normal human life. He thought he was doing the right thing." Jake pauses to make sure I comprehend. "After Edward left, your mom became severely depressed. I was there to pick of the pieces.

"Let's just say that during the time after your dad left, your mom and I became really close. We were best friends and I thought I was in love with her." Jacob freezes here to analyze my reaction. I am a little surprised where this story has headed, but I am not mad.

"You thought you were in love?" I ask because I wonder how that happens. Don't you just know?

"I worded that wrong," he sighs. He begins to play with his fingers as a distraction. "I was in love with Bella. I would have married her on the spot if she wanted to." He pauses again, his faced lined with worry. I smile as encouragement to keep going. I know how this story ends so I don't fear the middle.

"Things got complicated when I phased for the first time. Sam forbade me to tell Bella. Of course she, being the person she is, found out regardless. And then it was easier. We were great together. It was easy as breathing. And she was getting better, less depressed. Just when I thought we were going to move from friends to more, fate stepped in.

"A big misunderstanding led to your dad coming back. And once he was back, Bella and I were back to friends. I wouldn't give up though. I fought hard for her. But obviously your dad won. They got married and had you."

"Did you still hang out with Mom when she was pregnant?" I ask because I am struggling to see as to how he ever even saw me.

"I felt drawn to her, so yes. I know now that I was being drawn to you, not her. It was weird because instinctively I knew Bella was becoming less important to me. And then you came along and I haven't thought about Bella that way once since."

"Do you still love her?"

"I will always love her Nessie. I love her for being the mother of my girl. I love her like you love my dad."

"Is that all?" I ask because I want to kiss him again.

"Well, yes. Unless you have questions," he adds.

"No questions," I admit.

"So do you still want to be my girlfriend?"

I wouldn't dream of teasing Jacob this time. He looks so scared that I will change my mind. "Jacob, there is nothing you could tell me about your past that would make me change my mind."

Jake's large grin causes me to smile too. It's contagious being around him. I want to see that smile everyday of forever and now I know I will. He will never leave me. We will always be together. "I better get you back to your family. It's dinner time." There is some sadness in his voice.

I stand and walk over to his perfect form. "A kiss for the road?" I don't have to ask twice. Jacob's lips find my lips and hold them tight. I am a little surprised when he gives me a small, close-mouthed peck on my neck too. It sends shivers all the way through my body.

"Come on, Babe," he snickers. And I smile at the new nickname.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nessie**

I stand in a thick forest, much more dense and green than the one back home. The sun has yet to break through the thick tree-tops. Fog rolls in and I shiver. My senses seem dulled, hindered by some invisible force.

"Jacob?" I call out. My voice echoes a few times before completely evaporating into the quiet forest. A shiver convulses through my whole body and a solitary tear escapes.

It suddenly hits me that I am utterly alone and lost. For some reason I can't hear anything. The fog is too thick to see past. I can't even smell anything. A whip around when a twig breaks behind me. No one is there.

"Jake, is that you?" I cry out.

"No," a small voice echoes from my left.

"I turn again only to find more fog. "Who's there?" I try to sound fearless, but fail.

"Not Jacob," the voice replies from above. In the trees I see nothing. I brace myself for a fight, making sure to ball my fists now. Whomever this voice comes from, I know she is dangerous.

"Show yourself!" I demand, growing confidence as the adrenaline kicks in. A dark figure emerges from my left. At first all I can see is black against he misty gray. As the figure nears, it becomes clear that she is my age. It also becomes clear that she is a half-breed like me.

Her black hair frames her olive face. She is pale enough to pass for a vampire, but I can hear her heart fluttering beneath that beautiful skin. Her eyes are the color of ocean water. She's taller than me, but just as thin.

"Who are you?" I ask, but don't move from my protective stance.

"My name is Katerina," she answers. For the first time I pick up on her strong accent. It's a thick foreign sound to me. "And you are Renesmee," she adds.

"Why are you here?"

She begins to giggle. It sounds like bells tolling in the distance. Yet, the sound causes my stomach to churn. She sounds insane, as if she might attack any second. "To kill you, of course."

My stomach drops all the way to my toes, but I stand firm. She steps forward again and tilts her head. "Are you not scared?" she asks confused. I shake my head because I know I cannot for words at this point. "Well you should be," she whispers as she slowly closes the distance between us.

She's faster than I am. Before I can respond, her open palm sends me flying through the air. I land hard on my back. She continues her pursuit. Her hands grip around my throat and she lifts me into the air. I kick her hard in the gut and she releases me. I run at her a send a fist right into her jaw. A drop of thick blood slides out her lip.

I am lost in my instincts. We are all over the place, throwing punches and kicks from every angle. Each blow from her hurts me more than I could ever imagine. Even so, I continue to fight for my life. She comes flying at me from my left and grabs me around my waist.

We fall to the ground and she gains the upper hand. Fists hit me from every direction. She stops briefly before squeezing my neck again. I can feel the life leaving my body. Without air, I begin to relax. Things start to go white around me. This is the end.

My eyes fly open and I throw myself out of bed. I gulp the air around me in hearty portions. Tears soak my cheeks as I try to gain some composure. Once I have control over myself, I run upstairs. Aunt Alice looks at me a little worried as I run into her cold arms. "Where's Daddy?" I sob.

"He ran to the store with Carlisle and Bella. He should be back soon. What's wrong Nessie?"

I can't form an answer. Instead I cry into her arms. She lifts me up and carries me to the stairs. She takes a seat and allows me to sit in her lap. Even though I am bigger than she is, I still feel safer in her rock hard arms. "Do you want me to call your parents?" she asks after a few minutes.

I nod into her now wet shirt. "I could call Jacob too," she adds. I don't want Jacob to see me so scared. I will tell him about the dream later, but for now I just want my daddy. I shake my head no.

Before long Dad bursts through the doors. He picks the nightmare out of my mind instantly and hugs me in his tight embrace. Mom stands off to the side with a worried expression. "It was just a dream Renesmee," he whispers after some time.

"No, it wasn't," I respond. As my mind finds some peace, I get a moment of clarity. "I want to learn to fight."

"Renesmee, you won't ever need to know how. We will protect you," he promises.

It's not enough. "I don't care. I need to learn how to fight if I am ever going to recover from this dream. Besides, what's the harm?"

"Maybe it isn't such a bad idea, Edward," Mom says. I smile at her for being on my side. Dad, defeated, agrees if I promise to be careful. Before I even make the promise, Emmett bounds down the stairs.

"Let's go kid!" he exclaims.


	21. Chapter 21

**Nessie**

Jacob comes by briefly after dinner. I've been missing him all day, but he had some pack stuff to deal with. He walks in the house and finds me icing my arm on the couch. "What happened?" he asks. I notice the twinge of anger in his deep voice.

"It's nothing really," I promise. "I fell kind of hard today."

"You really are your mom's daughter I guess." He's laughing at me and it makes me a little hurt.

"I didn't fall walking Jacob," I hiss. "I fell fighting Emmett."

Jacob's face falls and he stares as if I grew a tumor over my left eye. "Why were you fighting Emmett?"

"I'm learning to fight so I can defend myself."

Jake shrugs and smiles my favorite big grin. "Cool. Although, I will personally make sure you are never in danger."

"You can't guarantee that Jake. And I want to feel strong, you know?"

"I get it," he says happily. He sits down next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. "I want my baby to be strong too." I am surprised when Jacob pulls my chin up so he can kiss me gently. I mean the whole family is home.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask enthusiastically.

"You've got homework."

"It can wait."

"It's Sunday evening Nessie. When else you gonna do it?"

"When you leave," I reply with a small flutter of my eyelashes.

"He's right," Mom says as she struts into the room with a vacuum. "Jake and I used to do homework together sometimes."

"But Jake doesn't have homework," I state the obvious.

"No Jake doesn't," Jake says. "But Jake can watch you do yours. I mean he's not smart enough to help, but he can admire the brilliance of his wonderful girlfriend."

A blush floods my cheeks. Mom just laughs once before turning on the vacuum. "Fine. You win," I sulk.

"Where's your backpack? I'll go get it." Sometimes I forget just how sweet he is. Suddenly an idea pops into my head.

"I'll show you." I tug on his hand and lead him downstairs into my room. Before he can change his mind and run upstairs, I turn on some loud music and bombard him with kisses.

Jake sits down on my bed, pulling me down with him. I'm not sure how it happens, but I end up lying across his bare chest kissing him ferociously. His hands trace circles on my back. I push all my weight against Jacob's hot skin. As I do so, one of his hands moves down and cups my backside.

I moan into his mouth and show him how much I like to be touched there by him. He groans and rolls me onto the bed. For a second I think he is going to proceed to roll on top like I've seen in movies, but he doesn't. "We need to stop," he mutters.

"Can they hear us?" I ask, thinking that is the only reason Jake would want to stop this here. Things were just getting good.

"No."

"Then why are we stopping?"

"Things were getting too…" Jake struggles to find a word. I want to fill the blank with words like extraordinary, sexy, fun, and perfect. Instead, he says, "Heavy."

"You don't want to do this?" I ask because it is the only logical explanation I can think of.

"It's not that. Nessie. I don't want to do it like this. I mean your parents could come in at any moment. And I honestly don't think you're ready for sex."

This catches me off guard. Up until now I hadn't even realized sex was in the question. I thought we were just kissing. Is sex really the next step? "Who said anything about sex?" I finally ask.

Jake's face actually causes me to laugh. He must think I'm a mutant for being so clueless. "Ok, you're really not ready for this if you don't realize that is where we were headed. Maybe you should talk with Bella."

"I know what sex is Jacob," I reply dryly. "I'm just wondering why you think we were going to have sex. I may not be very experienced, but I do know that you can make out with someone and not have sex."

Jacob once again gives that confused look. "I mean, I can handle that. Can you? Or are you just too much of a guy to do that?" I tease.

"Are you challenging me?" he teases back.

"I am."

"First one to cave and go further than making out loses," he insists.

"You're on," I accept.

"We better get back upstairs," he says to change the subject before I can nuzzle against him again. "You're parents are arguing about whether or not to come down."

I sigh, but stand up all the same. This relationship is going to be fun.


	22. Chapter 22

**Nessie**

Monday's always suck. But I can say from personal experience, Monday's suck more when you have to look at your boyfriend all day and not act on your impulse to run into his big perfect arms.

"Look at him. He's gorgeous," Lizzie says as she chews her apple.

"Who?" I'm too busy staring at Jacob to look to see who she is looking at.

"The janitor, Justin. I think that's his name."

I look away from my wonderful man to stare at Lizzie because I am a little angry she is interested. "His name is Jacob," I hiss. "And he has a girlfriend."

Lizzie sighs and shakes her head. "I figured as much. Hot guys are never single." She pauses to eat more. I use the lapse in conversation to make eye contact with Jake again, He smiles big and winks. My stomach flutters. "Is it true that he is only 19?"

I had totally forgotten that Carlisle made Jake 19 on all his paperwork so that he would fit in a little better with the rest of us. "That's true," I sigh. "Hey, I'll be right back."

Thinking on my feet, I take my tray over to the trash cans Jacob is mopping near. As I slowly place my trash in the bin, I inch closer to Jake. "Hey," I whisper.

"Hey," he replies. It is just one simple word, but it gives me shivers all the same. I have missed his voice. "What's your next class?"

"English."

"Get out of it at 1:00 and meet me in the by the janitor's closet on the second floor."

I'll be there," I exclaim. I drop the last of my trash in the bin and leave him. I can't wait till 1.

At 12:58, I ask for the hall pass. My teacher gives it to me without any complaints. I'm her favorite student. The excitement of seeing my Jacob is too much to bear. I practically run to see him.

When I arrive to the closet, he isn't there. Suddenly a door opens behind me and Jake pulls me in. The closet is small and cluttered. I don't mind because it forces us to stand only inches apart. "God, I've missed you," he whispers.

"I've missed you too," I promise. Without a sound, a jump onto his strong body. I'm getting way too used to this position I think. He kisses me slowly, as if savoring the moment. I allow him to lead the kiss whatever way he wants because it all feels perfect to me.

Jacob pulls away for a moment and looks into my eyes. "I love you." Instead of a reply, I kiss him again. He pulls away again and moves his lips to my cheek. He plants a kiss there and moves to my ear. "You're so beautiful," he whispers. Another hot kiss lands on my ear.

I gasp when Jake's warm tongue reaches out and traces my jaw line. Now his lips are on my neck. He is kissing and lightly sucking on the skin. I gasp again because it feels so good. Every time he moves his lips to a new spot, the wet mark he left tingles against the cold air.

Every part of my body is tingling. I realize that maybe winning this bet with him will be difficult. I become mush in his arms. My legs pull him closer into me. "We should stop," I moan against my better judgment. "I need to get back to class."

Like a perfect gentlemen, Jacob stops and sets me back on my feet. "You're right. Besides, if we get caught, I could lose my job." He gives me one soft peck on my forehead before reaching over my shoulder and opening the door. I step out into the bright hall and turn to him once more.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah," he exclaims.

I can feel his eyes on me as I leave him there with the mops and brooms. I can't wait until tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

**Reviews :)**

**Nessie**

All the excitement of today's little closet encounter fades as soon as I get home and realize that the whole family knows about what happened. It's been difficult avoiding all the winking from my aunts and snarling from my uncles. To top it off, Dad keeps giving Mom anxious look. He obviously is waiting on her to ground me or something.

Homework is actually my relief from all this. For the past thirty minutes I have been locked in my room studying diligently. In reality, I finished all the actual work a few minutes ago. Now I'm staring at my walls wondering how I will ever live this all down. On the staircase, I hear my Mom's footsteps. Her scent is strong enough to give her away even if I couldn't hear.

I toss open a book and pretend to be reading. "Hey Renesmee, can we talk?" she asks from across the room.

"I'm a little busy," I reply in hopes that she will just leave.

"That book any better upside down?" she asks with a cocky grin. Sure enough, the book is upside down. Giving up, I toss it on the floor and smile at my mom's pretty face. Sometimes I wish I could be as beautiful as her. She takes a seat next to me on my bed without even so much as moving the sheets. She's so graceful.

"What's up?" I start because I want to get this lecture over as soon as possible.

"I just think we need to talk about some things."

"By some things you mean Jake," I state.

"Well yes," she replies. "Sweetheart, I know we already had this talk four years ago after you read a mature book, but I think we need to talk about it again."

"Mom, nothing's changed!" I exclaim. I still know how sex works. And I was mortified the first time we had the talk. Of course, the first time Dad was here too. Now it's just Mom and me, but still.

"I don't want to talk about the biological stuff. Obviously, that's the same as always. But I think we need to talk about the other aspects of sex." I sigh and pick at a loose thread in my sheets. She begins with a deep breath. "Sex is a completely normal aspect of life, but that doesn't mean all people are ready to have it. Just because biologically your parts are ready, doesn't mean emotionally you are."

I want to interrupt, but Mom gives me the let me finish look that I hate. "You only get to lose your virginity once. So, before you rush into anything make sure the person you are with is the person you want to always have that moment for you. More than that though, Nessie you need to be safe if you should decide to have sex. We don't know for sure whether or not you can have kids, but since you have a period we assume so.

"Therefore, we suggest you find a way to be safe. Condoms do not work for werewolves. Their body heat is too hot so the condoms typically tear. With your combined body heat, Carlisle predicts that they will melt."

"Gross!" I exclaim.

Mom shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Carlisle predicts he can make you a birth control pill. Is that something you are interested in?"

Am I interested in this? Part of me would like the pill just to be safe, but another part of me knows that Jake and I aren't going to have sex any time soon. Even I know that I'm not quite ready for that yet. If I get the pill, the family will just assume that I'm having sex. And that I don't want to deal with. "No," I reply. "Jacob and I are not ready."

Mom smiles bigger than I have ever seen. Her eyes light up in the most beautiful way. "So you're waiting?"

"For now," I say. "I'm not really ready yet."

"You are so different from me at your age."

"Because I want to wait?" I ask.

"Not necessarily because you want to wait. It's more that you are more level-headed than I was. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks," I reply. "Oh, I almost forgot! Do you think I can tell Lizzie about Jake? Or is that a bad idea?"

Mom looks at me with a weird quirky smile. "I think it should be fine. Jake is only pretending to be nineteen. That's not much older than you. As long as there are no more public display's of affection, everything should work out."

I try to pretend that I didn't here the word more in that sentence. "Can you manage that Renesmee?" she asks very seriously.

"Sure sure."

"Because I had to do some serious groveling to keep your father from killing Jacob today." Her tone tells me that she isn't exaggerating in the least.

"Ok, it won't happen again," I promise. "But Dad better get used to Jacob and me being a couple. It's not like you guys didn't kiss when you were dating." I hear a snarl from the top of the stairs.

"Your father and I never kissed in a storage closet at school," she states. "And more than that, we had been dating for quite a while before we ever kissed like that."

"That's just because Dad was always too worried he would kill you if he kissed you too much."

"Who told you that?"

"Aunt Rosalie."

"Of course she did," Mom mutters. "That doesn't change the point I am making. I want you try and keep those private moments between you and Jake only between the two of you. We can hear when you're together if you're too close. And I have to work hard to shield you all the time. So can you please meet me halfway?"

"Sure, sure."

"Thank you." Mom takes my warm hand and pats it lightly.

I suddenly remember a question I have wanted to ask Mom for a while, but always forget. "Do you ever miss your human life?" I pose before she can leave.

"Certain aspects I miss."

"Like what?"

"I miss the way the sun used to penetrate into my pores and warm me from the inside. I rarely ever feel heat anymore. And I miss my mom. I would do anything to see her again."

"I want to meet her," I admit.

"I want you to meet her too. Maybe some day you can travel to Florida and meet her yourself."

"Do you miss anything else?"

"There are little things I guess. Like I miss being able to sleep. It was nice to escape for a while. And I miss my truck."

"You're truck?" I can't see what this has to do with being a human.

"I used to drive this really old beat-up truck. And I loved it. But your dad insisted on getting me a better car. I'm sure I would hate it now, but as a human, I loved it."

"When are you gonna buy me my first car?"

"When I can trust you not to run away with it."

"Don't lie to me anymore and I won't run away. It's simple really."

"I'm sorry Renesmee. It was wrong for us to lie. We won't lie to you ever again. I promise," she states markings of sadness bursting through her eyes. "We aren't safe even now."

"Is that why you wanted me to learn to fight?"

"I don't want you to be left defenseless. It's only a matter of time before we have to go back to Italy. And when we do, it will be in order to overthrow the Volturi."

"Why overthrow them?"

"Because Edward says Aro eventually wants to run tests on you. And we won't allow them to take you."

"You can't fight them by yourself!" I exclaim scared.

"The wolves have already agreed to help. And we will gather a large group like we did when they came for you years ago. Most of the people who helped us then have kept in touch. They are waiting for the go ahead."

"Why are the wolves involved?"

"Because they aren't only coming for you. They want to massacre the wolves because they are a threat."

"So Jacob is in danger?" I ask. A tear falls from my eye and I let it trail down my cheek. Mom catches it at my chin and wipes it away.

"Not at the moment. We are all safe for now."

"I want to come with and fight," I state matter-of-factly.

"Absolutely not. You will stay here where you are safe. But there is no need to worry about this now. We have some time."

"And what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Learn to fight. Make yourself as strong as possible. Enjoy your first ever high school experience. I want you to be as normal as you possibly can."

"Fine," I sigh.

"Everything will be fine Renesmee. Now you should probably get back to reading that book," she nods toward the book on the floor. "You might finish faster if you read it right side up." With that she picks the book up and kisses my forehead.

As she leaves, I send Jake a text telling him that we can't meet tomorrow in the closet unless he wants to lose a limb.


	24. Chapter 24

**Jacob**

It's colder out than I originally thought. Even though I don't really get cold anymore, I still notice when the wind throws ice into my bare skin. I step out into the forest and drop my shorts. Using a shoelace, I tie them tightly around my ankle.

Standing back up into the cold sleet, I focus on phasing, allowing my body to convulse until I explode into my wolf form. I feel much better once I have protective fur blocking the ice from my skin.

_Hey Jake._

_ Hey Leah. _I thought I was alone, but I guess now.

_I can leave if you want. I'm just working off some energy._

_ No. Stay. It's not a big deal._ I take off running fast though the woods.

_How's Nessie? _Leah picks up on how excited I get at just the mention of her name and knows she is great. _Good for you Jake. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. _

_ Thanks. _

_ You heading over to the Cullen house now?_

_ Yep. _

_ Isn't it a little early?_

_ Yeah, but I wanna talk to Nessie before the Edward and Bella wake up. _Leah picks my mind for the reason. It only takes a second for me to give up trying to hide it and show her exactly what my intentions are.

_That's sweet. Who knew you were such a romantic?_

_ I just want to do things right, you know?_ I'm nearing the Cullen house, but stop far enough away that Edward won't hear this conversation.

_I get it. Although at this point I don't think you need to work very hard to impress her. I mean she's already in love with you._

_ I just want to give her the most human experience possible._

_ She deserves it. It would suck being half-vampire. _

_ I'm gonna make sure she gets all the human experiences she wants. I mean I'm the only one who can insure it. Bella can't take her to the beach or out to a baseball game. So I will. _

Leah's thoughts wander to Sam and the things they used to do before he imprinted. These thoughts used to me laced with anger and sadness. Nowadays, they are just reminiscent. _I need a boyfriend. I miss doing couple things._

_You could come down here. Some new faces might be good. _

_ The res is my home Jake. You know that._

_ Yeah. I know. But I gotta go. I'll talk to you later._

_ Alright. Good luck._

I phase out and jog into the sleet. Soon I am standing outside Nessie's window inside the window well. If Edward can hear my thoughts, he is ignoring me. But based on the sounds I hear coming from the rooms upstairs, they aren't paying enough attention to know I am here.

I tap on Nessie's window lightly and wait. She's sleeping on her side facing the opposite direction. I tap again, a little louder. This time she hears. She leaps to her feet and puts her fists up, ready for a fight. She turns in a circle on her bed, peering in to the darkness.

"Who's there?" she asks.

"It's me. Jacob," I state a little louder than I prefer to talk with vampires around. She turns to the window and finally sees me crouching down.

"Jake!" she exclaims as she throws the window open. I put a finger against her lips to hush her. "What are you doing here?" she whispers against my finger.

"I wanted to see you before I leave for work," I admit. "Can I come in?"

She moves a few steps back, giving me room to slide though. I land noiselessly on the floor. She runs into her bathroom and comes back out with a towel. "Come here," she whispers. I do as she says and sit on the floor against her bed. She sits on the bed so her legs are next to my arms. She begins to towel my hair dry. I find myself wishing I had grown it back out so there would be more to dry.

The moment ends too soon. Nessie takes a seat next to me on the floor and leans her head against my chest when I put my arm around her shoulder. "So I came over to ask you something," I begin.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," I mumble. I clear my voice once and turn to look at her beautiful face. "I was wondering if I could take you out…on a date this Friday night?"

Her perfect white teeth gleam through the darkness as she smiles. "I would love to go on a date with you," she says in her sweet soft voice.

"You don't know how happy that makes me," I say. "I will pick you up at seven."

"Sweet." There is a long pause as we just smile at each other. I want this moment to last forever. I lean down and kiss her lips softly. I pull away much quicker than my body would like. "Let me guess," she jokes. "You have to leave?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I have work. Being an adult sucks," I kid.

"Well go on then. Get outta here!" she exclaims as she playfully punches me in the gut. Her hand lingers on my stomach and she opens her fist into a palm. I feel my stomach stir lightly under her touch. She shows me how much she likes me my muscles.

"I like your hands on my muscles," I whisper into her ear. "But I really so need to go," I add. She stands puts her out her hand to help me up. Shouldn't be the one helping her? I take her hand and stand. She walks me to the window. I pull her in for a hug before hopping back out into the rain. As I leave, I hear Edward snarl from his window.


	25. Chapter 25

**So I hope everyone is really enjoying this. I'm working really hard. Reviews keep me motivated. **

**If you are a fan of my writing and want to read something different by me, i have a short one-shot about Rosalie and Emmett. You can find it on my profile. It's called The Beginning of Forever.  
**

**Nessie**

Jacob's Monday morning surprise put me in a good mood all week. Well, up until now that is. I'm really stressing out on what to wear tonight. With Austin it was fairly easy to choose because I only kind of cared what he thought of me. But with Jacob, I care so so much more. I want him to see me as the most beautiful woman in the world. And I know for a fact that my mom, his ex, is more beautiful.

"Can I do your hair?" Alice says from my bed where she has made herself comfortable with my magazines.

"Sure," I mumble. "But you would make yourself more useful if you could help me pick out an outfit."

"You'd be lost without me," she chimes in her beautiful voice. "Come here." Once in the closet she begins digging for the perfect blouse. "What kind of look you going for tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want sexy and dangerous? Mysterious and subtle? Sweet and innocent? Pretty in pink? Lovely and simple? Slutty and…"

"—Alice! Relax!" I exclaim. "Your eyes were beginning to gloss over there. You get way too excited about all this."

"Yeah, well, someone's got to," she states with a shrug. "So what will it be?"

I like the idea of sweet and innocent, but am not so sure I want to look young. I'm trying to prove to everyone that I am an adult. Innocent is not good. Lovely and simple seems like a good idea except for the simple part. I guess I will try my hand at compromise. "Is there any way to do a sweet and lovely combination?"

"Nessie, you're talking to me. Of course there is a way," Alice grins. "Now move over. I've got some serious work to do."

When Alice is on a mission, there is nothing that could stop her. So, I do what I do best when Alice gets in a mood. I sit back and watch.

She's fast when she works. Even with my new found strength, my eyes can't keep up with her. She's a blur as she searches for the perfect outfit. I give up on trying to figure out what she's up to. Instead of wasting my time, I begin to search my vanity for makeup. How much should I wear? I usually go natural. Do I wear lipstick or gloss?

"Alright. I found it," Alice squeals from inside my now messy closet. She goes over to my bed and lays each item out carefully. The first thing I notice is the silky white thong she picked. I usually avoid the silk in my closet because it seems too fancy.

Next to the underwear sits a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She picked out a dark grey sweater to go on top. As a jacket, she pulled out a lavender trendy trench coat with corset style buttons on the front. She also pulled out a blue scarf, silver purse, and black flats.

"This looks great Alice!" I exclaim with admiration. She gives me a huge hug and kisses my cheek.

"Did you doubt me?"

"A little," I admit.

"Well now you will never doubt me again. I know what I'm doing," she scolds jokingly. "Now sit down so I can do your hair and makeup."

Twenty minutes later, I am dressed and ready to go. Alice decided to straighten my naturally curly hair and leave it down. I'm surprised at how different I look with straight hair. It frames my face differently, allowing for more attention to the small details. As far as makeup goes, Alice made my eyes pop by applying a little mascara. For my lips she picked out a clear gloss that will make my lips shiny, but not colored. It tastes like mint, my favorite.

"He'll be here in five minutes," Alice muses. "Here's mint." I am not sure why Alice has mints in her pocket, but I am happy nevertheless. The last thing I need is bad breath. She tosses the container in my purse and hands it to me. "You look great."

"Thanks." I hear a car pull into the driveway. I count Jake's steps as he makes his way to the house. The doorbell rings and Dad walks to the door.

"Give your dad a few minutes to talk before going up. You want to make an entrance." Alice kisses my cheek and skips up the stairs. I pace and listen to Dad.

"Where you taking her tonight?" he asks politely. Jake answers in his head so I don't know what he said. "What time will you have her back here by?"

"Midnight at the very latest," Jake's perfect voice rings out.

"Jacob, I am trusting you with one of the most important aspects of my existence. She better come back here in perfect condition. You know what will happen if you don't."

"You know I would never dream of hurting her. If I do, I will beg you to do your worst because I will deserve it."

It's time for me to go upstairs. Jacob is too sweet, and I can barely bear listening to all this. As soon as they hear me coming up the stairs all conversation stops. I enter the living room and both Daddy and Jacob stand at my arrival. The look on Jake's face catches me off guard. He scams my body and smiles my favorite grim. His eyes dance with excitement. There is no lust in them, just love. The butterflies I've had all day flutter away as soon as we make eye contact.

"Renesmee, you look…" Dad begins, but Jake interrupts. "—perfect."

"I was going to say beautiful," Dad states with a grunt.

"That too," Jake smiles. "You are the most beautiful woman there has ever been and ever will exist." The blush creeps up slowly. "Are you ready?" he asks.

"I was born for this," I promise. Jacob's grin gets even bigger. He holds out his arm and I take hold the way people do in old-movies. This is exactly where I belong.


	26. Chapter 26

**Please Review this chapter! I worked extra hard! :) I hope you love it.**

**Jacob**

I can't believe the day has finally come for me to go on a date with this beautiful, wonderful creation. It's perfect. She's perfect. And I am going to be perfect for her. Even sitting in the car, she looks like a painting by Van Gogh or some other amazing artist. I couldn't describe how perfect she looks if I had the vocabulary of Shakespeare. I struggle to keep my eyes on the road.

Seeing as it is November in Oregon, I had a hard time finding a date that would be fun for the both of us. Nessie is supposed to be on a human blood dinner diet so dinner is out of the question. Planning this date took all week, but I am proud of my final choice for it. I'm going to do everything in my power to sweep her off her feet.

"Where are we going?" she asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"You'll see." I reach my hand out and pat her knee. She pats my hand with her tiny one. I, not wanting to remove contact with her again, lace my fingers through hers and keep them there.

After a thirty minute drive, we pull up at our destination. It is a small run down club that could pass for a beat up house. Nessie stares at the place with her eyebrow raised. Little does she know, this is where Bella, Alice, and I have been all week setting up. I can't believe how much help those two were. It means a lot to see that they support me in my endeavors.

"We getting mugged?" she mocks.

"Hey now, don't judge a book by its cover."

"This is hardly a book, Jake. This decrepit building looks like it is about to fall apart."

"It's sturdy," I ensure. "Would I put you in danger?"

"Of course not," she exclaims. "I'm just kidding around." I take her hand and lead her in the old squeaky doors. Her face lights up like a candle in a dark room. I think this was a good idea.

**Nessie**

The inside of this old building is exactly the opposite of outside. It is well-lit and spacious. As we walk further in, I begin to notice all the activities Jacob has set up for us. It's as if he created an indoor carnival just for us two.

"You did this?" I sigh.

"With a little help from your mom and Alice. But I planned everything. They just made sure it would all get here in time."

"It's amazing," I admit turning to look at my wonderful boyfriend.

"Where would you like to start? We've got a pottery wheel, water balloon painting, a bed for jumping, popcorn and cotton candy for snacks, tricycles to race, some mini golf, air hockey, pool, ping pong, and dancing of course."

"There's no music," I tease.

"I've got that covered," he smirks. "Hey guys, you can come on out now."

Toward the back of the room there is a stage. On the stage is a set up for a band. I am surprised when one of my favorite bands walks out from behind the stage. "Hey Nessie, we heard you were a fan," Colin says into the microphone.

"You got The Decemberists to play?"

"They're from Portland. It wasn't too hard to get them to agree to this," Jake whispers as he kisses my ear. "So what will it be?"

The opening notes of one of their more popular songs begin, but I can't take my eyes off of Jake. "I want a kiss," I admit. He leans down and kisses me chastely on the lips. His move, but his forehead remains against mine. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," he responds with a smile. "Pool?"

I laugh and grab his hand, tugging him to the table. I've never actually played pool, but how hard can it be? Jake tells me I can break, but I insist he does it. The last thing I want is too embarrass myself before the game has even started.

Jake's good. Two solid balls fall into the pocket easily. He walks around the table giving the play a critical eye. When he bends to shoot, I can't help noticing the way that even through his long sleeve button up shirt, his muscles bulge out. His long arms extend and he pockets yet another ball.

"You should've broke Ness," he laughs from across the table. "I'm gonna win before you even get a turn."

"Then give me a turn," I sigh. He smiles my favorite grin and purposefully misses. "Thank you," I say with my head held high in mock confidence. I pace around the table trying to find the perfect spot. Jake watches from nearby with a cocky grin.

I finally find the shot I want, but it is right in front of where Jake stands. I bend over the table, trying my hardest to look like Jake did. I begin to move the stick back and forth in my fingers like Jacob did. Finally, I release. The stick makes contact with the cue ball, but much too hard. It goes flying off the table. Jake's busts out laughing from behind me. When I turn, he is clutching his stomach and bending over.

"It's not funny," I exclaim. "Though, I am partially lying. It is kind of funny that I was that bad."

Jake laughs for another minute or so before straightening up and looking at me. His eyes are wet with laughter tears. He's still struggling not to laugh as I retrieve the cue ball. "You can get a redo. It's the least I can do for someone as bad as you," he says with a smile still tugging at the corner of his lips.

I place all the balls back exactly as they were before I destroyed the table. Once again I line myself up. I can feel Jake's eyes on me. It makes me somewhat nervous.

"Nice stance Nessie," he says seductively. "Now this time you will want to hit the cue ball just a little lighter. Tone down the vampire self," he whispers.

I do as he says. A deep breath relaxes my nerves enough to hit the cue ball just hard enough to send it and the other ball into the pocket.

"That was better," Jake admits. "But still too hard. You scratched so you have to take it out." He walks to the pocket and removes both balls. He sets my striped one down and moves the cue to a convenient spot for him. "Now watch the way I set up," he says in all seriousness. It reminds me of the time he taught me how to do a back flip when I was little. "You see how I am barely using any of my strength by barely holding the stick. It's simple really." He looks like a pro when he pockets another of his balls.

He smiles and asks if he should miss so I can go. I nod only because I want a chance to prove myself to him. I line myself up again. Just as I am about to shoot, I am startled by a hot hand on my hip. Jake's so close, it causes my stomach to knot up. He leans down over me, pressing his chest into my back. The contact is so much more sensual than anything we have done thus far. I really don't see how I am to concentrate like this.

"You're still too tense," he whispers in my ear. "Relax." His hand on my waist moves to cover mine on the stick. "Loosen your grip some," he murmurs. His hot breath sends shivers up my spine. I can hear my heartbeat picking up and the blush rising. "There we go," he says as together we move the stick back and forth slowly. With his help, I sink my first ever pool ball without scratching.

"I did it!" I exclaim, turning my head to we are face to face. Jake's lips reach out and find mine. We kiss passionately. I'm not sure how it happens, but soon I am on my back on the pool table. Jake leans over and kisses my neck. His tongue glides softly over the sensitive skin. I am in my own personal heaven. That is until I hear laughing coming from the stage area. I had totally forgotten that we weren't totally alone.

Jake stops and returns to a standing position. From this angle he looks like a giant. "Maybe pool isn't such a good idea," he suggests.

"You're probably right," I sigh because I was beginning to like pool a lot.

"Have you ever made a pot?" Jake asks simply. I pull myself up and hop off the table before answering.

"Mom and I did it once. It was fun," I admit. "I'd love to make one with you."

"I was hoping you would say that," he grins widely. We walk over to the pottery wheel and start it up. I take a seat right next to it. Jake sits closely behind me, his legs straddled against my back.

It doesn't take long for this to become sensual too. With Jacob's big hands folding over mine as we mold the pot. The way the clay fells between our fingers is enough to make me want to go back to the pool table.

We work in silence because I can sense that Jake feels the same as I do. We both long to be kissing while we do this, but neither of us will make the move. Soon enough we finish the pot and rinse our hands. We are both a little relieved to be done with that portion of the date.

"Cotton candy?" I ask Jake since I can hear his stomach growling.

"Have you ever tried it?" he asks.

"No," I admit. Mom and Dad never took me to a carnival out of fear that I would attack.

"Didn't think so." We walk over to the cotton candy maker. Jake works quickly as if this is the easiest thing in the world. I watch in amusement as he takes the cardboard stick in circles until there is a puff of pink stuff.

Cotton candy smells like sugar, and only sugar. I wonder if the texture in my mouth will be the same as it looks. Jake pulls a piece off and holds it out to my mouth. "Try it, it's good."

I open my mouth and take his fingers inside. The cotton candy tastes exactly like sugar. I am surprised when it dissolves in my mouth. It's like one second there's sugary goodness, and the next only Jacob's fingers remain (not that they aren't delicious in their own way). He pulls his fingers slowly out of my mouth and clears his throat. "You like it?" he asks.

"It was sweet," I respond. Jake's big hands pull off another piece and pop it into his mouth. It doesn't take long to eat it all. We are sticky once it is gone, but I don't mind. I feel like a little kid again and it is fun.

I'm surprised when I yawn heavily. I grab Jake's sticky hand and walk to the bed. "Can we take a nap?" I ask once I am sitting. He looks down at his watch and shakes his head. "Not if I'm gonna get you back to your family in time. We've got time for one more activity," he adds.

I look around the room and wonder what looks like the most fun. Before Jake can realize what I am doing, I snatch a pillow up and hit him clear across the face with it. He steps back laughing. "Oh you're gonna pay for that," he exclaims.

Soon we are both hitting each other violently with the pillows. Feathers float around us as we laugh and duel. My increased intake of blood has made me fast enough to avoid most of Jake's movements. I hit Jake hard in his stomach and he lunges at my arm. I jump onto the bed and hit him again.

He catches me off guard by faking left and lunging right. He tackles me down onto the bed. His weight pins me tightly to the sheets. We laugh like little kids as Jake tickles me. "I surrender!" I gasp in between giggles. Suddenly everything stops. The music is gone. Jake isn't breathing. I'm not breathing. In fact, the only movement at all is the feathers falling and our heartbeats racing.

Jake looks into my eyes and kisses my lips gently. I'm still pinned underneath him. It's a new kind of excitement seeing as I am totally in his control. When I surrendered, I really gave him all of me. Somehow I sense he knows this. White feathers stick out of his dark hair, making me laugh again.

I reach up and remove the feathers as he picks at my hair. "You're perfect," he sighs, placing his head down next to mine. I turn my head and kiss his cheek. Much to my dismay, Jake rolls off of me and sits up on the bed. I sit up next to him. I place my head on his shoulder and allow my breathing to slow.

"I need to get you back," he groans. "But before we leave, I want to ask you something."

"Anything," I promise knowing that whatever he wants is his.

"Will you go to the Winter Formal with me?"

I am pleasantly surprised at the question. I knew there was a school dance coming up, but I doubted Jake would want to go. He doesn't seem like the dancing type. "I'd love to go with you, Jacob. But, I have to ask, what makes you want to go?"

"I want you to experience high school like every normal teenager does," he admits. "I want to take you to the dances, parties, and every other right of passage."

He really is perfect. It's like he knows that I want nothing more than to do the human stuff. I never had to tell him these things. He just knows. I fight the urge to tackle him back on the bed. "Well we will go then," I promise whole heartedly. "Let's go."

Jake walks me back to the car slowly. He doesn't want the date to end either. He drives slowly, like slow even for a human. Even with the reduced speed, we pull up at my house two minutes earlier than curfew. "I love you," Jake whispers.

"I love you too."

He steps out of the car and comes to my side. Just like in the movies, Jake walks me to the front door. I can hear the family inside, pretending they aren't listening. Jake looks around as if debating his next move. I secretly hope he kisses me even if the family is watching. I want them to see that I'm not a child anymore. More than that, I want them to see that Jacob is the man for me.

Jake bites his lip before bending down and kissing me gently. I slide my tongue into his mouth just to get a taste before allowing the kiss to end. He's smiling broadly at my little advancement. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast," he says. He bends down once more and kisses my cheek.

"Later," I call out as he hops off the porch. I watch as Jacob gets in his car and pulls out of the driveway. Once he is out of my earshot, I turn to find both my parents standing in the open doorway. Dad looks a little upset, but he's trying to hide it. Mom, on the other hand, is smiling.

**Please REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it's been awhile. Since it has taken me so long to update, I am giving you all more than 1 chapter :)**

**Nessie**

"Come on, Kid. You can do better than this," Emmett says as he pins me into the cool earth. My cheek is jamming into a rock, but I am stuck. There's nothing I can do when Em has my arms pinned behind my back. "You going soft on me?" he mocks.

"Shut up," I growl. Trying to free myself, I kick my legs and wiggle. Emmett is just too strong though for me to get away. He laughs one of his big, bellowing kinds of mirth and releases me. "I'm just a little distracted today," I admit as I stand and brush the dirt off.

"Excuses, excuses." Emmett is looking at me with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Sometimes I take for granted how incredibly awesome he is as an uncle. "Again?"

"Sure, sure." I take my protective stance across from his big body and wait for him to make the first move. "Don't go easy on me this time," I add as I raise my fists.

"You really are your mother's daughter," he grins as he begins to circle me like a hunter. I keep eye contact and make sure to match his pace. He finally lunges at me, going faster than he ever has before. He's even a blur to me. The full impact of his body sends me flying through the air. Before I hit the ground, I feel his cold arms catch me. "You sure you want me to give my all?" he asks with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Maybe not," I admit. The last thing I need is broken bones.

"Didn't think so."

For the eighth time today Emmett and I brace ourselves for another fight. I take a deep breath and focus only on Emmett's eyes because that is how I will know when he begins his movements. Sure enough, when he dives at me, I am ready. I side-step him and use the split second that he is on the ground to leap onto his back.

He, being such a big guy, throws himself off the ground and reaches around his body. His big hands can't quite grab hold of me and I use the chance to pull on his head. I know if I was stronger, I'd be in a position to take his head off. Emmett catches me off guard when he rams into a tree. The pain of the bark causes me to release my hold.

I fall to the ground and Em picks me up over his head. I kick him as hard as I can in the face. Surprisingly, it cracks a little. He tosses me but I do a back flip and land on my feet. I run as fast as I can at him. When I am close enough, I leap over his head and land on his shoulders. He grabs me by my feet and holds me upside down like a child.

After a few seconds of laughing, he drops me. I stand and attack again. This time he pins me fast. My face slides into the hard ground and I taste dirt in my mouth. "Better Nessie!" he laughs. "You're getting stronger. I bet if you ever go up against another newborn, you will win. I just know it."

This is the news I have been waiting on. It's the reason I have been out fighting Emmett daily. And even though each night I dream about Katerina, she still wins; I now know that if she ever does come for me, I will win. "Ah shit," Emmett suddenly scowls. He pulls me back to my feet and I catch a whiff of what caused the cursing.

My face is bleeding where it hit the ground. It's bleeding more than I would have thought for how little the injury hurt. I heal a little faster than the average person, but I am no werewolf. I also can scar. "Edward's gonna be pissed," Emmett adds. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply as I wipe some of the blood off with the collar of my t-shirt. I jog back toward my house and go straight to the bathroom without stopping for any of the questions being thrown at me.

In the mirror I see that I have a long gash from under my eye all the way to my jaw. Grandpa appears in the doorway. "Let me have a look," he sighs as he steps closer. I allow him to clean it up. "You'll be fine. It's bleeding a lot, but it's really not serious. You most likely wont scar."

"When will it heal?" I ask because the dance is coming up really soon and I don't want to look like Frankenstein at my first school dance. I'm not worried that Jake will care, but I will. Jake will tell me I'm beautiful no matter how I look.

"I'm not sure, Nessie. About a week, I would assume."

"So I will be back to normal for the dance?" I ask trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh most definitely," he promises. "But there's nothing I can do about it in time for tomorrow."

I think about all the people coming over for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow, but cannot make myself care about the cut. I would rather a cut on Thanksgiving than one on the night of the Winter Formal. "Thanks Grandpa," I sincerely say with a kiss on his cheek.

I bound out the bathroom and run to my room. I can hear Daddy yelling at Emmett outside. A small part of me wants to help Emmett, but I know he can handle Daddy himself. If anything, I am sure Rosalie will come to his defense. Right now I just want to see how Jake's doing back in La Push. I pull my phone out and send him a quick text.

**Jacob**

_How's it going? _The text from Nessie reads. I type a quick reply telling her that it's great to be home even if it is only for a night. "How's Nessie?" Dad asks from his seat on the couch. The game's on which means we can only chat during commercials.

"She's great. I mean, she's really awesome."

"That's great son. How about Bella? What's she up to?"

I am a little shocked to hear how tender my dad is toward Bella. I had assumed that once she became a vampire he would stop treating her like his own daughter. Every time he's kind catches me off guard. "She's doing really good. She and Edward are just doing the usual." I take another mouthful of chips and walk to the couch.

I sit down with a plop. "When are you all leaving for Italy?"

"I don't know," I admit. "I guess whenever the pixie sees Aro make a decision that could hurt Nessie." The game comes back on and I am once again ignored. I use the silence to finish off the bag of chips.

Outside a car pulls up and I hear the voices of Rachel and Paul near the house. I meet them on the porch and pull my sister into a big hug. Paul affectionately punches me in the stomach and slaps my face. In response, I tackle him off the porch.

We stand in a fit of laughs. "I've missed you man," Paul says. Rachel rolls her eyes and walks inside.

"Yeah, you too," I admit. "How are the rest of the guys?"

"They're great. Sam's having a big early Thanksgiving dinner at his house tonight. Seth and Leah were both invited. It's only fair that you come too."

"Alright, that would be awesome. Is it cool if I bring my dad along?"

"Of course man," Paul says with a grin. "So what you doing tomorrow?"

"Driving back to Canon Beach. I've got Thanksgiving with the Cullen's. They're making a big deal of it. I guess Nessie's friend Lizzie is coming with her family. A few of Carlisle's co-workers are coming too. It should be interesting to say the least," I laugh. "What about you?"

"Charlie and Sue are hosting this year. Rach and I are going with Billy, Leah, and Seth. Did you not know that Edward, Bella, and Nessie were invited?"

"I hadn't heard," I admit. I guess Bella decided not to see Charlie. Part of me is angry. We could have made a trip out of today and it would have been fun. Sometimes I really don't understand Bella's antics.

"You didn't bring Nessie?" Paul asks as we enter the house.

I shake my head. "She wanted to help with the cooking tomorrow."

The conversation ends here. Paul sits down next to Dad and watches the game. Rachel begins to cook something up in the kitchen. I can't help but enjoy the simplicity of being home. Here people can just sit and relax and be happy. I do miss Nessie though.


	28. Chapter 28

**I hope everyone enjoys.**

**Nessie**

Thanksgiving came and went much too fast. It was fun to get to know Lizzie's family. Since I told Lizzie about Jake, things have gone really well. She has come over numerous times to hang out. I even went to her house once.

Jake and I have been going on dates much more often. Sometimes we just go to a movie. Other nights we have spent hours playing board games and listening to music. We hunt together every so often. Basically being Jake's girlfriend is just like being his best friend except now I get to make out with him.

Neither of us has lost the bet yet. I will admit that it is difficult to not break it though. I want nothing more than to explore parts of Jacob's body under his shorts. I refuse to give in though. I will win this.

Tonight is the night of the Formal. I have spent the last three hours getting ready for it. Between Alice doing my make up and Rosalie on my hair, I have had little say in the whole night. They assure me that I will look amazing. I'm not one to be skeptical since I know how good my mom looked on her wedding day.

"Alright. Dress time," Alice giggles as she comes out from my closet. The dress I picked out at a mall nearby is red and simple. It goes down to just above my knee and is strapless. It fits tightly down to my waist, but then flares out a little. I like it because it is simple and sexy. "Undress Nessie," Alice commands as I stand.

"Can't I see my hair and makeup first?"

"No. You'll see the finished product," Alice deems.

Because I have no choice, I take off the robe I have been in since my shower. It is somewhat weird standing in front of Alice wearing only a silk red thong and the red strapless bra that I bought to go with the dress. I slide into the dress as fast as I can. Alice zips it up and smiles at her handiwork. "You look hot," she admits. "There's just something missing."

She runs over to the box of stuff she carried down with her and begins to dig erratically. When she returns to me, she has in her hand a simple necklace. It has a diamond heart on the end, but is not too flashy or big. I remove the locket Mom gave me when I was really small and replace it with Alice's. "Alright. You are ready," she says with an eager grin.

I turn toward my mirror that Alice has covered. Rosalie, who has been admiring from the bed, does the honors of pulling off the sheets. I am instantly startled by my appearance. Alice has applied eye liner and shadow on my eyes to make them stand out. The lipstick she gave me is a subtle red that matches my dress perfectly. My hair sits elegantly in a curls pinned up into a cute up-do. I'm not sure exactly how Rosalie made it look so good, but I am not one to complain.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim. "Thank you both!"

"My pleasure," Alice replies.

Rosalie walks toward me and kisses my forehead. "You are welcome Nessie. It was fun," she promises. "Here's your clutch. I already put everything you will need in it. Have fun. Jake will be here any minute."

Sure enough, I hear the sound of Jake's engine rolling up our long road leading to the house. My stomach does a small flip. I know I should wait to make my grand entrance, but the excitement is too much. I run up the stairs and open the door as he reaches out to knock. I squeeze him in my arms as tight as I can. Jake's strong arms wrap around me and I can sense his excitement at this greeting.

Mom clears her voice from behind me so I break the hug. I turn around and lead Jake into the house. Dad and Mom take pictures for I don't know how long. Part of me wants to just get out of here, but I am also happy to use the time to look at my Jacob. He looks really good dressed up. His slacks and button up shirt are all black. He wears a red silk tie that matches my dress. With my heels, I am a little taller which makes me happy because dancing will be easier.

I don't think Jake's eyes leave me once in the whole time we are inside. It makes me both nervous and giddy. I have to sit through hug after hug from everyone in the family before Dad finally escorts us outside. "Have fun," he says as a good bye. I am surprised at how well he has kept himself together in the last few weeks. He must finally be accepting the fact that I am not a baby.

"You are the most beautiful person on the planet, Nessie," Jake says once we are on the road.

"Thank you Jacob. You are the best boyfriend on the planet."

His smile is small and cute. "It's easy to be a good boyfriend with a girl like you. You're the real reason I do what I do."

"Don't ever change," I command only half-joking.

"I can do that," he laughs. After a minute or two of silence, Jake looks at me with a look of wonder. "Do you know how teenagers dance?" he asks suddenly.

I think about everything I have seen in movies. "I think so. Why?"

"I'm just making sure you know what everyone else will be doing," he says. "And I want you to know that there is no pressure for you to dance that way if you don't want."

"As long as I'm dancing with you, I don't care if we're doing African tribal dances." His laugh rings through my ears causing a burst of love in my heart. We pull up at the school right then. Jake parks in the lot and helps me out the car. We walk hand-in-hand up to the check in table. Jake hands the teacher working our tickets and leads me inside.

The music is blaring through the speakers. I'm not sure how people even talk through all this noise. The only light comes from strobe lights and the disco ball. Hip-hop music leaks through the room like a dangerous gas. Everywhere I look mobs of people dance. And by dance, I mean rub up against each other. "We should find Lizzie and Mark," I shout so Jake can hear past the music.

He peers around the top of everyone's head and leads me into the hot heat of people. Immediately my throat burns. It's too hot to dance here. There are too many pounding hearts and surface blood. We approach Lizzie who gives me a huge hug when she sees me. Jake and Mark shake hands. "Can we dance somewhere a little further away?" I ask Lizzie. "It's hot."

"Sure," she shouts. "Jake will you lead us out? I can't see a thing."

Jake does just that. Soon we are near the mob, but not actually in it. Lizzie takes a place against Mark and begins to move her hips to the beat. I'm not sure exactly what to do. I follow her example and lean up next to Jake, my back on his chest. He bends down and whispers in my ear, "Are you sure you want to dance like this?"

Though I have no idea what to do, I know without a doubt that I want to. How could I not want to rub my hips into Jake's groin? "I'm sure," I reply. He stands back up and puts his big hands around my waist. He doesn't start moving though. I guess the girl must lead in this type of dancing.

I wait to find the beat, but when I do, I begin to rock my hips back and forth. Jake moves with me. At first, I am shy and slow. But soon enough, I learn that if I straddle my legs a little more, I get better leverage. I also learn quickly that it's fun to change up the movement from time to time.

Jake keeps up just fine. He actually seems to enjoy himself a lot. His hands become more confident. Sometimes he runs them up my back. I am a little shocked when he reaches across my chest and grabs one of my boobs. He squeezes it once gently and removes his hand. At the same time, his lips kiss the skin on my neck.

I don't know how many fast songs play, but eventually the DJ plays a slower song. It happens to be one of my favorite sappy love songs. Jake pulls me close. One of his hands is on my lower back. The other grips my tiny hand. He strategically places our hands over his heart so I can feel it beneath his clothes. I lean my head against him and lose myself in the moment. I secretly hope this moment never ends.

Another slow song plays immediately afterward. The DJ announces that it is the last dance of the night. I can't believe how fast time has gone. It makes me sad to know it is almost over. Jake pulls me a little closer and kisses the top of my head. I look up and only watch him. The way his Adam Apple moves when he swallows makes me want to kiss his neck. He looks down as the dance ends and peers in my eyes. In his, I only see love.

We stop moving. Jake leans forward and catches my lips in his. We move slowly, savoring the kiss. His hands slide up and down on my back. I run my hands over his broad shoulders and through his dark hair. The song ends and the lights come up. Jake pulls his lips away but keeps his head against mine. "I love you," he sighs. "So much."

As a response, I kiss him again. I pull away quickly so that I don't get caught up again. Lizzie and Mark are already heading out the doors so we follow. Once outside in the cold night air, Lizzie smiles and blushes. Jake and Mark both go to get their cars. Once alone Lizzie says, "I want what you have with Jacob."

"What do you mean?"

"I can see how much he loves you. I just hope one day I find a guy who loves me that much," she admits with a small frown.

"You will," I promise. "It might just not happen in high school."

"I know," she sighs. Mark pulls up before we can finish the conversation. I give her a quick hug before she slides into his car.

Jake soon pulls up too. I slip into the car and sigh once sitting. I have been wearing the heels all night and am ready to take them off. I pull each off and toss them into the backseat. "Feet hurt?" Jake asks from the driver's seat.

"Bad," I admit.

"Other than the sore feet, did you have fun?"

"I did," I answer. "Did you?"

"I always have fun with you, Nessie."

"I wish tonight wasn't already ending," I admit.

Jake gives me a sideways glance and says cryptically, "It doesn't have to end." I raise one eyebrow and wait for an explanation. "We were invited to a party if that's something you would be interested in."

"Whose party?" I ask curiously.

"Conner's," Jake admits. I contemplate this seriously. I do want to be a normal teenager. And normal teenagers go to parties. That being said, I am not sure how Mom and Dad will react if I go to a party. Jake seems to know exactly what I am thinking. "If you want to go, I will call your parents now."

"Will they let me?"

"Most likely," he replies. "I mean they know that I would never let anything bad happen to you."

"Do bad things happen to people at parties?"

"Only if they get too drunk to function." Jake stops the car on the side of the road. "And you Nessie will not get that drunk. And even if you did, I wouldn't let anyone touch you."

"Does that mean you will let me drink if we go?"

"Well yeah. I told you I want you to have every normal human experience."

"Call them," I demand. I'm getting more excited by the minute. I feel like drinking at a high school party is a rite of passage. I won't miss out on this opportunity. Jake does as I say. I listen as he promises to bring me home safe. I am surprised when I hear my Mom tell him to make sure I don't drink _too_ much. "They were cool with it?" I ask when he hangs up.

"Yep," he replies as he starts the car again. We take off toward the side of town I have never been to. On this side of town the houses are a little smaller and close together. We finally pull up in front of the house. I can hear music from inside the crowded house. Cars line the street on both sides for what seems like miles. Jake parks pretty far away and I sigh knowing I will have to put my shoes back on.

I lean through the seats to grab my shoes and feel a hot hand grab my ass. I grab the shoes and return to the seat. Jake is grinning at me. "Don't put those on," he says when he sees what I've grabbed.

"Why?"

Jake doesn't answer at first. He unties his tie and tosses it in the backseat. He then unbuttons his shirt and rolls up the sleeves. I can't help but admire his muscles through his white wife-beater. He slips out of the car and jogs to my side. I am surprised when he lifts me out of the car and carries me all the way to the house. Once we are grass, he sets me down. "Thanks," I sigh.

"Anything for my girl." He knocks on the door once before walking in. I am immediately hit by the smell. It is sweat mixed with beer. A small part of me wants to turn and run. Jake grabs my hand and leads me into the crowded living room.

There are people everywhere. Some people are dancing. Others are making out on the couches. A lot of people are in the kitchen. Conner is near the stereo holding a red cup filled with what I presume to be beer. "The alcohol is in the kitchen," Jacob whispers in my ear. "What do you want me to get you?"

"Not beer," I reply because I know by the smell that I won't like it. He laughs and kisses my cheek before heading toward the crowded room.

Nessie! You came!" I turn and see Britney staring at me. "I didn't think this was your scene."

"I don't have a scene," I reply coldly.

"Whatever you say," she mumbles thinking I can't hear. Jake sidles up next to me again. He places a red cup in my hand. It's cold and I look down to find a red frozen drink.

"It's a Margarita," he says. "And since your blood runs hotter than the average human, you will probably need to drink more to get drunk. That being said, I will cut you off when I think you've had enough."

I take a sip and realize that it tastes really good. It doesn't take long for me to finish the cup. I don't feel any of the effects so Jake gets me another one. By the time I finish my second cup, I am floating. Everything around me seems to be more interesting than usual. "Can I have another one?" I ask Jake. He is watching me with an amused smile.

"You've had enough for now," he replies. "Come on. Let's sit."

I do as he says. We sit on the couch. People everywhere are doing and saying stupid things. I notice Britney and Conner making out nearby. Some other girl that I have seen around is taking off her shirt. A game of beer pong breaks out in the garage. Jake and I go to watch, but I get bored quickly.

"I want to explore the rest of the house," I say to Jake.

"Alright," he laughs. His arm latches around my waist and holds me tightly. I stumble a little, but Jake makes sure I don't fall. Upstairs from the party is a small bathroom and a few bedrooms. The first two we come by are occupied with people doing something Jake doesn't let me see. The final room, one I presume to be Conner's, is empty.

I walk in and sit on his small twin bed. "Come here Jakey," I say as I pat the bed. Jake shuts the door and sits next to me. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know," Jake replies. "I love you too." Suddenly something happens inside me. One second I just want to fall asleep and the next I want to feel Jake on me. With a quick movement I push Jake back onto the bed and climb on top of his body. I begin to kiss his lips with an eagerness I have never felt before.

His hands trace circles on my back as I kiss down his neck. I moan when he slides his hands over my ass again. He squeezes a little and continues downward. My dress is riding up and Jake soon reaches bare skin. The heat of his hand catches me off guard. He is so hot against my thighs. I kiss his lips again and slide my hands down his chest. When I reach his pants I begin to unbuckle his belt.

Jake immediately ends our make out session there. He slides me off him and stands. I can't help but feel hurt. He doesn't want me. The tears slide down my face and don't stop no matter how hard I try. "Hey, hey. Don't cry," Jake says as he leans down and kisses the tears of my cheeks. "Please don't cry."

"You don't want to have sex with me," I cry out.

"Nessie, you know I do," Jake sighs. "I do want to have sex with you Nessie. Just not like this."

"What's wrong with now?"

"Don't you want it to be romantic?" he asks. "Nessie, I want our first time to be something so magical and perfect. It won't be that way if we do it now, in Conner's dinosaur sheets."

I contemplate what he is saying and know deep down he is right. Before I can respond, I feel my eyes fluttering shut. I am too tired to think about all this.

**Jacob**

Nessie falls back onto the bed as she passes out. I had no idea she would be that much of a light weight. Edward and Bella are gonna kill me. I pick her up and carry her down the stairs. The party is even more out of control than when we went upstairs.

At the car, I set her down and buckle her in. Her beautiful eyes flutter open and she smiles at me lazily. "You're gonna be ok, Ness. Go back to sleep." She does as I say.

As I pull out of the neighborhood, I see a cop car heading toward the house. I am really relieved that we got out of there when we did. I drive in a state of shock. I don't know how Nessie got so drunk. I personally made sure there wasn't all that much liquor in her drinks. Part of me wonders if her blood is thinner that human blood. If it is, then that would explain why she is such a light-weight.

I pull up outside the Cullen house and lift her out of the car slowly. Edward opens the front door and gives me a death glare. He follows me all the way to Nessie's room. I set her in bed and follow Edward back upstairs. Bella runs down the stairs once we are out of the way.

"How much did you give her?" Edward snarls.

"Barely any. She is just a light-weight," I reply. "She will be fine."

"She's passed out drunk!"

"She's sleeping!" I fire back.

"I swear to God, Jacob. If she tells me anything different than what you're saying, I will personally make sure you are never alone with her again."

"I wouldn't ever let her get that drunk. Besides, she just wants to be normal. And you babying her only makes her want to rebel more," I spew. I need to calm down before I do or say something I regret.

"Get out of my house, Jacob," Edward says with no emotion at all. I turn and leave because I am willing to be the bigger man here


	29. Chapter 29

**It's been a while and I am sorry. For all my American readers, I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I know I did. So I am going to apologize in advance because the next two weeks are going to be very busy for me. Therefore, I cannot gurantee I update often. I hope you like the story and please bear with me. **

**Nessie**

I wake to a very uncommon amount of silence. I rarely find myself in an empty house, but this morning I must be since I can't hear anything. My mind begins to replay last night and an overwhelming sense of embarrassment comes over me. I can't believe what I did to Jacob. It all seems so silly to me now.

I stand and stretch my sore body. Dancing really does beat you up if you do it for too long. With a morning groan I walk up the stairs to see if maybe everyone is just being really quiet. On the refrigerator I find a note in my mom's handwriting. It says: Renesmee, your dad and I went Christmas shopping. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper are out shopping as well. Carlisle and Esme are spending a quiet morning together at a beach about a hundred miles away. If you need anything, call.

I sigh loudly and throw the note in the trash bin. Looks like I am on my own for breakfast today. I could call Jake and see if he wants to hunt, but I am not really ready to see him yet. I have some apologizing to do. I can't believe I tried to seduce him like that.

I decide to drink some human blood from Carlisle's stash for breakfast. If Dad gets upset I will just hunt tonight to balance the diet. I saunter into the garage where the blood is stored in one of the oversized fridge things that we have. I open it up and am immediately hit by the sweet aroma.

Grandpa keeps the bags at body temperature so they taste even more alluring. I grab two bags out and close the door before I can give in and grab another. Once back in the kitchen, I pour myself a glass. Just like always, the blood causes a burst of added strength to rock through me. I think that's why I love blood so much; not because the taste (which is unbelievable), but rather because I feel strong and healthy when I drink blood.

I am surprised when the sound of footsteps breaks my thoughts. I know who it is just by the beating heart. Before I can at least compose myself, the front door opens and closes. Jake steps into the kitchen after a few seconds.

"Morning, Ness," he says as he kisses the top of my head. He takes a seat at the table next to me. "That stuff reeks."

"I gotta eat something," I mumble as a reply. As happy as I am to see my Jacob first thing in the morning, I can't make myself too excited. I need to find a way to apologize.

I struggle to think of a way to start. Jake, always being one step ahead of me, beats me to it. "So did you have fun last night?"

"I did," I admit. "But…I should apologize."

"For what?" Jake gives me a curious look that tells me that he sees nothing wrong with the way I behaved. Once again I am reminded of how wonderful he is.

"For um what happened in Conner's bedroom."

Jake seems to remember, but I can't read his expression. His eyes are lost inside the memory. "Are you seriously apologizing for that?" he finally asks with a crooked grin. I nod my head and take another sip of my breakfast. "Well there's no need to apologize for that. That's almost as ridiculous as the time Bella apologized for bleeding."

"Mom apologized for bleeding?" I ask before remembering that I cannot get distracted. "But I am sorry nevertheless."

"Don't be sorry, Nessie," Jake sighs. "I enjoyed it."

"What?"

"I had fun. You were," Jake pauses as he searches for the right word. "Sexy as hell."

"What?" I repeat wondering if I heard him right.

"The whole night was unbelievable. I mean I don't want to sound like a perve or anything, but Nessie you are such a turn-on."

I am at a loss for words. These words are so new to me. I can't help but gloat in pride at the way Jake says each word. I want him. I really do. And it's nice to know that he wants me too. "But I almost forced you to do more than you wanted?" This time I am barely convinced of my own question.

"I was in control of the situation the whole time. Although, you did lose the bet," he remarks smiling.

"It doesn't count. I was drunk."

"It counts," he states.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" I am raising my voice, but I'm smiling too.

"We never said when we made the bet that alcohol induced scenarios don't count. Therefore, you lost fair and square."

He's right and I know it. With a grunt I chug the last of my breakfast and stand from the table angrily. Jacob chuckles before standing and wrapping his arms around my waist. I am once again in the dancing position, but don't move. His warmth is enough to dissipate all anger. "You know, Nessie. We should dance more often," he whispers in my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely," he murmurs as he slides his hands over my stomach. I am surprised when his thumbs slide under my shorts just the tiniest bit. They play with my panty-line as he kisses my neck. "And I'm glad the bets off," he says into my neck. "'Because now I can do this."

"I like this," I admit. Jake sighs into my neck. His trail of kisses moves up until he is kissing my ear. He slides his hot tongue over my ear and a giggle escapes my throat. It tickles immensely. His laugh sounds so much louder this close to my ear. I am surprised when he kisses back down. His lips and tongue are so hot.

I small yelp erupts my mouth when I feel his teeth clamp around my skin. Immediately he begins to suck lightly where he bit. It feels so good. I wonder what it would be like to do this to him. Could I even bite him without drawing blood? I used to drink his blood as a kid. I loved it.

Jake finally stops and retreats a few steps away. "Carlisle and Esme are coming," he says when I give him a small put. "Oh and take your hair down."

I do as he says and allow my curls to cover my neck. Grandpa and Grandma come bursting through the house with big smiles. They must have had fun this morning. I try not to think about what they were probably doing. "Morning Nessie. Jake," Grandpa says enthusiastically.

"Would you like me to cook some breakfast for you Jacob?" Grandma asks already making her way to the stove.

"I already ate," Jake replies.

"Alright," Grandma smiles.

"Oh, Jacob. You're off the hook for last night," Grandpa says from the hallway. He comes back in the room before Jake can ask what he means.

"I ran some tests on Nessie's blood. She was barely even drunk."

This comes as a shock to me. I could have sworn I was feeling tipsy and whatnot last night. "But I felt drunk," I say matter-of-factly.

"That's because sometimes when people get together and drink, they build off one another. What happened to you was that you saw how others were and imitated it. Essentially you convinced yourself that you were more drunk than you really were," Grandpa replies.

I can't help but blush at the fact that I tried to seduce Jake and I wasn't even drunk. How completely irresponsible of me. "I told Edward she didn't have much to drink," Jake says with a smug smile.

"I know," Grandpa replies.

"He feels bad," Grandma adds.

"I'm sure Dad will apologize," I say just to have some part in the conversation.

"He sure as hell will," Jake retorts. Grandpa and Grandma chuckle before wondering off to other places in the house. "I got to go Ness," he says once they are gone. "I need to talk to Seth and Leah about the holidays. They're coming down."

"Really?" I exclaim. I can't contain how excited I am to hear that Jake's little pack will be here for my favorite holiday. I miss them a lot.

"Yeah. They want to see you."

"What about Mom and Dad. Doesn't Leah not really like us?"

"Leah is Leah. But that doesn't mean she doesn't want to see me. And as much as you might not believe it, she wants to see you too."

"That's great," I reply because I can't really think of a better response.

"It is," Jake says before kissing me chastely on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," I sigh. "What do you want for Christmas?" I ask before I forget again.

"You're all I ever wanted," he responds. "Give me a few kisses under the mistletoe and maybe a dance or two."

"I can do that."

"Good. I'll see you later."

"Bye," I shout as he jogs out the house. I can see his body shivering as he runs toward the forest. I love my boyfriend so much.


	30. Chapter 30

**So I got bored and neglected studying for a big test. Review to pay me back :)**

**Nessie**

I wake up extra early on Christmas morning due to excitement. I feel like a little kid again as I lay in bed listening to my family move around preparing the day. I can already smell Grandma cooking tonight's meal. I can't really blame her though. We are going to have three wolves in the house.

Thinking about Jake and the others makes my stomach flutter. He left late last night to pick Leah and Seth up at the airport. Dad wouldn't let me tag along because he wanted me around for Christmas Eve. Part of me understands why he made me stay, but I am still am little upset. I really am eager to Seth. He is so much fun. I have missed him more than I let on.

I'm excited for the gift exchange later. It was really easy finding gifts for everyone in my family. It was Jacob that gave me a hard time. I wanted to get him something extra special. I hope he likes what I finally settled on. Mom says he will love it, but I'm not so sure.

The sound of Uncle Emmett's booming laugh pulls me from my thoughts. I glance at my phone to check the time. If I go up now I won't look too eager. I just don't want my family to think I am waiting on Santa or something. I want to act grown up. After a moment's thought I decide that a shower will kill some time and make it obvious that I'm not in a big hurry to open presents.

Rolling out of the warm comfort of my sheets, I run to my closet and grab the closest sweater, jeans, and underwear. There's no need to look extra nice today. I can always change before dinner if I am not dressed up to Alice's standards. In the bathroom I turn the shower all the way to hot and begin to undress. There is a small, round bruise where Jacob bit me yesterday. So much for wearing my hair up today.

I hop in the shower and savor the burning sensation on my skin. I love extra hot showers because they remind me of Jake's skin. I mean the water gets hotter than he is, but it still somehow makes me think of him. It's probably because the hot waters steams up the bathroom so much that when I dry off, I sweat a little. And when I am close to Jake, the sweat comes similarly.

I shave and shower quickly because I can smell the food. I am hungrier than I thought when I was in bed. I wonder who is going to hunt with me today. It's probably freezing out. Dad loves snow so I bet it will be him.

When I have cleaned up and gotten dressed, I make my way upstairs. The first of my family members I see are Jasper and Alice. As usual Alice is dressed far too nice for the occasion. I always have to do a double take with her. Jasper wears a green sweater and jeans with his cowboy boots.

"Merry Christmas, Renesmee," Uncle Jasper says with his shy smile.

"Merry Christmas," I reply.

"Why aren't you wearing Christmas colors?" Alice suddenly scorns with a frown. "You can't wear pink on Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Aunt Alice. It's nice to see that you're taking a break from your usual nosiness."

"I'm only making you look your absolute best. You don't have to listen if you don't want to."

"I know. I was kidding," I sigh.

"Of course you were. But I wasn't. Go change."

I do as I am told because somehow I know Alice will get her way whether or not I cooperate. When I re-emerge in a red sweater, she kisses my forehead and wishes me a Merry Christmas. Grandma and Grandpa are both cooking diligently in the kitchen when I finally make my way over there.

"It smells amazing," I admit as I slide onto one of the empty counters.

"You'll have to wait just like everyone else," Grandma says when she notices me eyeing the jell-o on the counter.

"What's for breakfast then?" I ask as my stomach growls.

Both Grandpa and Grandma chuckle. "I think Leah, Seth, and Jake are going into town for breakfast. You can go if you want," Grandpa says as he peels the potatoes. "One day off the diet won't hurt," he adds with a smile.

I am happy about this new development in my day. I love spending time with the wolves. They are just so different from my family. It's like entering an alternate reality around them. "Thanks!" I exclaim as I run to find Mom and Dad. I know I better wish them a Merry Christmas before I leave for Jake's house.

Emmett swings open his bedroom door as I walk by. He scoops me up into his ginormous arms, squeezing so tight I can't breath. "Merry Christmas, Kid!"

"Merry Christmas, Old Fart," I reply, giggling. Past his shoulder I see Rose curling her hair at the vanity. On their bed I notice the remains of what must have been underwear. Without thinking, I cringe.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asks. He sets me down and looks into his room. "Oh that." He laughs a big loud booming kind and wiggles his eyebrows. "Don't act like you're so innocent. It won't be long until you're room looks like this. Well, that is unless you follow after your parents in the sex department. They were always pretty prude."

"Ew, Emmett. T.M.I."

"Leave her alone," Rosalie scolds from inside the room.

"What?" he fakes naivety. "Sex is a natural..."

"Would you stop talking to my daughter about sex?" Mom says as she slips out of her room soundlessly.

"Someone's got to. We all know you and Edward are pretty lame in that department."

"Didn't you agree to stop making jokes about my sex life, oh about seven years ago?" Mom's lips are tugging up into a smile. I look over to find Emmett's eyes in slits.

"Rematch?" he challenges.

"Not a chance," she replies.

"You know you will lose," Emmett bellows.

"I do. And I am smart enough to know that it is better to quit when you're ahead."

"That reminds me. Bells, did I ever tell you about the boy who was born with no body?"

"Not that again!" Rosalie sighs from her seat at the vanity.

"No, I don't believe you did. Humor me," Mom says. I am intrigued by this whole conversation. Everything is more fun with Emmett.

"Well there was this kid and he was born without a body. So his parents would sit him in a bowl by a window while they were at work. And all day long this kid would just sit there and watch all the neighborhood kids play at the park across the street. Well one day a Genie appeared before him and agreed to grant him a wish. So the kid wished that he could have a body like all the other kids. As soon as he got his body he ran outside and SPLAT!" Emmett hit his hands together for emphasis. Both Mom and I jumped a little at the sudden movement.

"He was hit by a bus. So do you know what the moral of the story is?" Emmett asks Mom with a smile.

"No."

"Do you Ness?"

I think about it and shake my head. I have no clue what this story has to do with anything.

"The moral of the story is to quit while you're a head."

It's a terrible joke, but I laugh in spite of myself. Mom just rolls her eyes and pushes past us to go downstairs. "Emmett, come do me up," Rosalie demands from the bedroom. This is my que to get lost.

Once downstairs I wish Mom a Merry Christmas and wait for Daddy to appear. He does within a few minutes and I tell him Merry Christmas too. Soon I am bundled up in my winter coat and running as fast as I can to Jake's.

As I near the house the sounds of three distinct hearts becomes clear. It makes my heart pick up some speed too. I haven't seen Leah and Seth in at least three years. Will they even recognize me? Oh wait. That's a stupid question. I'm sure they have seen me in Jake's mind.

I jog up to the front door and shake the snow off my hair and coat. Jake pulls the door open eagerly and pulls me into a tight embrace. I kiss his chest gently before pushing him away. I want to see Seth and Leah.

They look exactly the same as I remember. Leah has grown her hair out a little so that she looks more feminine. Seth is the same as always. He's like a little version of Jacob.

"Hey Nessie!" Seth smiles and waves. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks. You too," I reply with a monstrous smile. "Hey Leah."

"Hello Nessie. It's nice to see you again." She comes over and gives me a shy hug. It catches me a little off guard, but I don't object.

"Breakfast?" Jake intones with a close-mouth smiled.

"Breakfast," Seth answers happily. Right on cue Jake's stomach growls. We all laugh and head out to the car.

The ride to the restaurant is full of giggling and chuckling. Between Jacob and Seth's constant jokes, I have no time to talk to Leah. Even so, she is much more jovial than I remember her. She seems to really be enjoying herself. For the first time I realize that maybe she is moving on. I sure hope so.

I wish I could describe the look on the waitresses face when Jake and Seth ordered food. Even funnier than that though was when Leah said, "I'll have the same." I forgot exactly how much wolves eat. I thought it was just Jake who ate like a monster.

"Why are wolves always so hungry?" I ask as we eat enthusiastically.

"It has to do with the phasing," Jake mumbles through a large mouthful of pancake.

"When we phase we burn a lot of calories, fast," Leah clarifies. "It takes a toll on our bodies."

"So what would happen if you stopped phasing?"

"We wouldn't be as hungry," Seth answers before taking another gulp of juice.

After this brief conversation, we eat in silence. I can tell that Seth and Leah are extra hungry. They probably only had the little bag of peanuts on the plane. No wonder they are starving.

Throughout the meal, Jake sends me little looks. Sometimes he just smiles at me. Other times I feel him analyzing me. At one point I look up to find him staring at my lips while I eat. I blush when he licks his lips slowly, seductively. Suddenly I want nothing more than a kiss.

Jake obliges me when I sneak away to go to the bathroom. As soon as I exit the room I feel his arms around me. "I love you," he sighs into my ear. His lips find mine before I can answer. His tongue slides over my teeth and he pulls away with a smile. "You taste like syrup."

"You taste like bacon," I reply.

"Merry Christmas my Nessie."

"My Christmas Jacob. I love you too."

We finish our meal and pay the check. Jake drives me home so that I can get ready for tonight's festivities. He plans on taking Seth and Leah on a tour of Cannon Beach. Unfortunately I am not invited. I know that it is because Jake wants to talk to them alone. Most likely they will chat about me. I don't care though. I do still have some last minute wrapping and decorating. Tonight is going to be hectic, but fun.


	31. Chapter 31

**Reviews make me a happy writer :)**

**Jacob**

Dinner was so freaking good. Esme and Bella worked together to make the biggest, most delicious feast I have ever had. And that says a lot because I now have had seven Christmas's with the Cullen's. Leah has been acting extraordinarily normal and happy all day. She and Rosalie even helped clean up together. I feel like I have entered a whole new dimension of weird.

Nessie looks beautiful in her red sweater and jeans. Her hair lays flat over her shoulders. The curls compliment her wonderfully. I can't help but wonder if part of why she chose to wear it down is because of the hickey I gave her a few days ago. I hope it is still dark against her pale skin. I want her to remember that moment since I replay it in my mind often.

"Everyone, gather around the tree! It's exchange time!" Alice shouts from the top of the stairs. She carries a few last minute gifts. I do as I am told. To be honest, Alice is kind of scary when you piss her off. My gift for Nessie is on my pocket. I want to give it to her when we are alone. It's more special that way.

As usual Nessie is bombarded with gifts. She is obviously everyone's favorite. I swear, every year she walks away with more clothes, CDS, DVDS, and gift cards than some the richest kids in the world get.

I get the usual. From Carlisle and Esme, I receive a $200 to a local restaurant. Emmett and Rosalie always get me a gift basket stocked with junk food and deodorant. Alice and Jasper get me some nice shirts and a few extra pairs of shorts. Bella and Edward are the only two who ever buy me gifts separately. Edward gets me the same thing every year-$1,000 in cash.

Bella, like everyone else, gets me something similar every year. In the past she has always gotten me books. I'm not exactly sure why. I mean I read what she gives me, but only because I sometimes get bored. I think she does it because it is a safe gift. It doesn't poke fun at me. It isn't anything that can bring up the past. It's just simple and nice.

This year she got me _Lolita_ by Vladimir Nabakov. On the inside cover she wrote: _To Jacob. Don't take this book as a metaphorical account of you and Renesmee. The resemblance between you and Humbert Humbert are merely coincidence. Love Always, Bella Cullen_.

Bella knows that I don't believe in coincidence. I guess I will have to read this one to figure it out. I got Leah and Seth both gift cards to Red Robin. They got me a gift card to Olive Garden. We werewolves are pretty easy to please.

When everyone is finally done exchanging, the group breaks up again. Edward goes to the piano and plays some Christmas music. Carlisle and Esme disappear to the kitchen. It is my chance to get Nessie away from the family to give her my gift. She meets my eyes and nods toward the stairs. She heads down and I wait a few minutes before descending too.

The first thing I notice when I enter her room is the smell. Nessie has candles lit all over the place. They are all festive smells that parallel the season. "I've got your gift right here," Nessie says as she digs in her desk. She pulls out a medium sized package and carries it to me.

I shake the box and listen. Unfortunately I can't make out what is inside. Nessie waits expectantly until I sit on her bed. I tear the wrapping paper slowly to watch her squirm. I smile when she reaches over to pull at the paper. "Just open it already!" she exclaims.

I do as she says. When I open the box all I see is those little Styrofoam package stuffer things. I dig to the bottom and clasp something small and metal. I pull it out only to find an iPOD. "It's like a giant mix CD. I put all my favorite songs that remind me of you on it," she says shyly.

My stomach tightens a little. I love this girl so much. "Thanks, Ness. I love it."

"There's something else," she replies. I dig my hand back in and feel around. My hand grips a thin piece of cloth. I pull it out slowly already guessing what it is. I'm right. Nessie has given me back the very first gift I ever bought her. It's a small t-shirt with a wolf on the front. I got this for her on our very first Christmas together. She only could wear it for a few weeks, but she rarely took it off that whole time.

"Ness, thanks," I honestly exclaim. "But this is yours."

"I wanted to give it back to you. I know how much you loved that shirt. It's just a memento of our time together."

"I love you," I sigh as I smell the shirt.

"I love you too." She places her hand gently on my knee and squeezes.

I set the shirt down next to me and reach in my pocket for her gift. I pull out the little bracelet first. I made one of these for Bella a long time ago. The difference between this one and the one I made for Bella though is the meaning behind it. This one took me longer too.

I hold it out with a smile to Nessie. Her face lights up as she takes it from my hands. "It's like Mom's!" she exclaims.

"Not exactly," I say as I show her the little wolf carving. This wolf it a little bigger. The bracelet also is solid all the way around except for the spot where the wolf hangs. I did this to ensure that Edward doesn't go and intrude again. I also did it so I could get the silver engraved. "It's engraved too," I add as I flip it over in her hand.

She takes a second to read what I have written and a single tear slips down her cheek once she processes. "It's so beautiful. Thank you Jacob."

"You're welcome. And I mean it. You will always be loved." She pulls into a hug and I wait for her to break the contact. I could stay this way forever though. "There's one more thing," I add once she breaks the hug. I reach into my pocket and pull it out.

**Nessie**

Jacob pulls out a silver chained necklace with a small silver locket on the end. The locket is heart shaped with purple gems as an outline. "My dad gave this to my mom on the day I was born. It was a gift for her in celebration of finally having a son. When she died, my dad gave it to me.

"Now I want to give it you," he says with a smile. "I didn't take out the pictures I have had in it for years, but you are welcome to change them out if you don't like them. I know you already have a locket from your parents, but I thought it was time to give it to you."

As Jake rambles on about whether or not I want to wear the necklace, I open the locket up. On the left there is a picture of a slim woman with Jake's eyes and smile. Her dark black hair falls in curls around her face. She looks as if she was laughing when the picture was taken.

On the right is a picture of a small boy, probably around five or six years old. His hair is spiked up with what looks to be water. He also smiles big, showing each of his tiny baby teeth. "Is this you?" I ask Jake, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

"And your mom?"

"That would be her," he says. "She was beautiful, huh?"

"She was gorgeous," I admit. "I see where you got your smile."

"I wish I could remember more about her. I was just so young when she died. I didn't even really understand what was going on."

"I'm sorry Jacob," I reply because I don't know what else to say. I have yet to deal with loss. "I want to keep these pictures."

"You really don't have to if you don't want," he says with hesitation.

"No. I want to. I like to see you as a child. It makes me happy to know things about your life before me. And I have your mom to thank for having you. I wish I could have met her."

"She'd love you," Jake states with no uncertainty. "Rebecca told me once that Mom always would joke with Renee about Bella and I growing up and getting married. I find it kind of ironic that I fell in love with Bella's daughter."

"What did Charlie and Billy say about those jokes?" I ask.

"I'm not sure about Dad. But Rebecca claims that Billy would get upset and say Bella was never going to grow up and get married."

"That sounds like Grandpa," I remark.

"Anyway, all that aside, I love you Nessie. And I want to give you that locket as a token of you officially being part of my life," he says holding my hand tight. "Forever."

"I have one more gift," I say as the idea forms in my mind.

"Yeah?"

"Yep." I stand and plug my iPOD into the speakers. I search quickly for a song with a good beat. I stop on "Your Love" by Nicki Minaj. When I push play, Jake's eyes cloud over in the cutest way. He raises an eyebrow waiting for my explanation. "Stand up!" I command playfully.

He stands reluctantly and sighs as I come closer. "You said you wanted to do more dancing," I tease. "But we don't have to if you don't want to."

"Dancing? Is that what we are doing?" Jake mocks ignorance. "Well I am all for dancing."

"Good." Jake stands close and pulls my hips against his body. I begin to rock back and forth on the beat. Jake follows my lead. Soon I get a little more courage and slide my hips in small circles over him. He keeps right up with me. Jake's hands slide into the pockets on my jeans. He pulls out the twenty that I have stored in it since breakfast and pretends to pocket it. He slides it back in my pocket when he's done with his joke.

The song ends much too soon. Because it's on shuffle, it switches to "Down by the Water" by The Drums. Jake turns me around and pulls me close for a slow dance. I'm not sure how it happens, but Jake and I eventually end up kissing. He picks me up and lays me down on my bed. He then lies down on top of me where he continues to kiss me tenderly.

I lose myself in his kiss, forgetting about everything. A clearing of the throat startles us both out of the kiss. Jake rolls off me and I sit up. Esme stands in my doorway with a sheepish grin. "Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you would want to know that Edward is about ready to come down here and take your arms off."

"Thanks," I mumble as I fix my hair.

"I'm gonna go upstairs," Jake says to me before kissing my forehead lightly. "I better make sure Leah is behaving."

"I'll be up in a minute," I say to both Jake and Grandma. They leave me alone in my embarrassment. Before I head back upstairs, I put the locket and bracelet on. I'm ready to show off my awesome gifts.


	32. Chapter 32

**Well this one took awhile. Sorry for the wait. I hope you like it as much as I do :)**

**Nessie**

It's finally New Years Eve. I can't even process how excited I am for today because it is the first day Alice has not insisted we go shopping. With basically a whole new wardrobe, I am ready for the New Year.

I'm expecting tonight to be a lot of fun. For the first time ever, I am not bringing in the New Year with my family. There's a huge party that this guy who graduated a couple years back is throwing. Evidently he comes from a pretty wealthy family and is infamous for his New Years parties. Lizzie told me that if I don't go to this party, I will regret it forever. Seeing as I don't want to have any regrets, I am going.

Mom and Dad only agreed when I promised that Jake, Leah, and Seth will also go. Obviously Jake had no problem with my promise. Seth said he was down too. Leah was the only one who gave me some trouble. She claims that she has better things to do than hang out with a bunch of high school students. She changed her mind pretty quickly when I mentioned that her choice was vampires or humans. It didn't hurt either that I told her some college guys will be there too.

Evidently this party always has a theme. This year it is a Greek inspired party. At first I was a little hesitant, but now I'm feeling pretty confident. Alice helped me turn a white sheet into a very stylish toga. It crosses over one shoulder and wraps around my body tightly. Mom happened to have a gold scarf in her closet that they wrapped around my stomach. Rosalie even created a small head garment that matches perfectly.

My long curly hair fits the time period perfect. All I have to do with it is tie some of it up in a loose pony-tail. When I am done getting ready, I am surprised at how good it all came together.

I know Jake, Seth, and Leah went out yesterday to buy costumes with their Christmas money. If I know Jake like I think I do, he is ecstatic to wear a toga because it is an excuse to wear barely any clothes. He always gets so overheated when he is forced to wear shirts and pants.

Once I am fully dressed and ready to go, I go upstairs to say goodbye to my family and wish them all a Happy New Year. Dad takes one look at my costume and scowls. I guess he doesn't like that I have a bare shoulder showing. Emmett makes a snide comment about wanting to go dressed as Cupid. We all laugh, including Dad.

I can hear the distant heartbeats of my Jake and his pack nearing the house. When they reach the front door, they walk in without knocking. I guess they really are family now. Jake and Seth are both dressed as Spartans. All they wear is a tiny pair of red underwear, a red cape, and some boot-like shoes. I can't help but admire Jake's extremely chiseled body. They both carry shields, helmets, and spears to make the costumes perfect. Leah is wearing a toga much like mine, but store bought. The way the white fabric reflects off her dark skin makes her looks stunning.

"Hey everyone," Jake says to the group. "Nessie." He smiles at me with such vivacity that I forget to reply.

"I could make a better Spartan than you mongrels," Emmett jokes.

"I seriously doubt that," Seth replies. "Spartan men are sexy."

"I am so sexy."

"Would you guys shut up?" Jake remarks, not taking his eyes off me. "Neither of you are sexy."

"We better go," Leah interjects to try and end the awkwardness as soon as possible. "Happy New Year everyone." With that she takes Seth by the arm and tugs him out the door. Jake offers me his arm. I lace mine through his and smile at my family. _Bye_, I think even though I'm pretty sure Mom has me shielded. A bad feeling has invaded my stomach and made a nest right up against my gut.

The house where this guy, I think his name is Jeff, throws the party every year is about 15 miles outside of town and nestled deep in the forests. It reminds me of what my house must seem like to everyone else—like it suggests that we are loners or too good to live near the rest of the town.

The house itself is big, almost as big as mine. Unlike where I live, it is showy. As we get out of the car I hear the sounds of diving boards and splashing water. There are people everywhere. Just in the front yard alone I spot eight different people in my graduating class and numerous other familiar faces from school. Jake, seeing how over the top the party is, angles his body a tiny bit in front of me.

As I reach out to open the front door, it swings open to reveal a young man with a full beard and long hair. He smiles a lazy grin and scans my body with blood-shot eyes. Jake notices the subtle look and puts his arm around my shoulder to indicate that I am his. Usually I would mind, but tonight I want every girl in the place to know that he belongs to me…and only me.

"Welcome ladies and gents," the guy says. I realize that this must be Jeff. He reeks of some type of smoke. It's definitely not cigarette smoke, but I have no name for the smell. It's new to me. "This is my humble abode." His voice comes out slowly and he grins like a fool. "There are three kegs in the kitchen. In the basement we have a dance floor and a bar. At the bar you will find all the harder stuff. In the backyard we have more than enough grass for everyone to share." At this he begins to giggle like a little girl. I'm already wondering if coming here was a good idea.

"Thanks man," Seth says as he enters. We follow behind closely. Everywhere I turn I see people barely wearing clothes. A few guys I recognize as seniors are dressed as Spartans too. They take one look at Jacob and subtly begin to flex. If I were a normal human these tiny movements would be totally missed by me. Sometimes being half vampire makes things more fun.

I place my hand on Jacob's arm and show him that I want something to drink. "What will it be?" he asks. _Surprise me_. "Hey. I'm gonna go get drinks. You guys want something?" he asks Leah and Seth who are just looking around awestruck.

"I'll take three shots of Vodka." Leah replies.

"I'll come with," is Seth's answer. Jake leans down and kisses my cheek before leaving with Seth in tow.

Leah and I stand awkwardly watching people stumble around. I notice a few guys I have never seen falling into some girls and spilling there drinks on them. It's just a ploy though. The guys pull napkins out of their pockets and begin to "dry" the girls' breasts.

"Nessie! You came!" I hear from behind me. Sure enough I turn around to see Lizzie nearing. She wears a light blue toga and authentic looking shoes.

"I said I would," I reply as she hugs me quickly. I can tell she is a little tipsy just by the way she falls into the hug. Her red cup is almost empty of whatever juice-substance she has consumed. "Where's Mark?"

"We broke up," she says very nonchalant.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she says just a little too loudly. "He wasn't all that." When she says "that" she points at the air and gives me a silly grin. It makes me feel good to know that at least for now she is alright. "Who's your friend?" she asks suddenly.

I totally forgot Leah was standing right here. "Oh how rude of me. Lizzie, this is Leah. Leah this is Lizzie."

They shake hands. "Your hands are so hot!" Lizzie exclaims. Leah just shakes her head and rolls her eyes before turning and leaving. I see her make her way off toward where there must be a bathroom. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Leah is just a little grumpy tonight. Don't worry about it," I add as I notice Jake and Seth reappear from the basement. They make their way into the kitchen and get in the keg line.

"Who is that?" Lizzie asks with obvious fascination.

"That," I say, pointing to Seth, "Is Seth Clearwater. Leah's brother and a friend of mine."

"He's _hot_." The way she says it makes me laugh. I have never really looked at Seth like that. To me, he has always been and always will be just Jake's counterpart. They are like brothers. Seth's littler, though still huge compared to most, and much more free-spirited than Jacob.

"He's single," I reply to make her happy. As I say it, Jake turns away from the keg. Seth follows suit. Jake's eyes meet mine and he smiles.

"OH MY GOD!" Lizzie squeals as she squeezes my arms tightly. "He's looking at me." Sure enough, Seth is staring right at Lizzie. The expression on his faces catches me off guard. Seth looks just like Jake does when he looks at me.

Jake finally catches on and stares back and forth between Lizzie and Seth. He grabs Seth arm with his free hand and drags him over to us. Lizzie is blushing a crimson red. Seth has this happy grin practically reaching his eyes contorting his face.

Jake hands me a red cup filled with what appears to be orange juice. I take a drink and feel the burn of some type of alcohol. It tastes like orange and coconut combined.

"I'm Seth Clearwater," Seth finally gets up the nerve to say. "What's your name?"

"Lizzie," she says shyly. Leah returns and grabs her cup from Seth. She takes one look at Seth and Lizzie and rolls her eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have come," she seethes to Jake. "I'll be relaxing somewhere where I can actually hear myself think." With that she turns and leaves.

"Short for Elizabeth?" Seth asks.

"Yes. My full name is Elizabeth Carmen Stuart."

"That is a beautiful name," Seth says with an obvious flirtatious demeanor.

"Let's go somewhere else," Jake whispers in my ear. I take hold of his wrist and allow him to lead the way through the crowd. We end up outside. A hot tub is running and numerous what appear to be naked people are relaxing in it. There is one moron in the pool. He definitely will get sick.

"What was that all about?" I ask once Jake sits on the last remaining chair and pulls me into his lap.

"I think he just imprinted," Jake nonchalantly replies.

"Really?"

"I won't know for sure until he tells me or phases. But I am about 98% sure. The look on his face alone gave him away. That's why Leah got so upset."

"She doesn't want him to imprint?"

"It's not that. It's just that she wants to imprint."

"She does?" Today I am learning more than I have learned in school this whole semester.

"Well I really shouldn't say. I mean it's not like she told me."

"I won't tell anyone," I say with a small flutter of my eyelashes. Jake rolls his eyes and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Leah wants to imprint so that she can stop caring about Sam. But it's not just about Sam either. She wants to quit being a wolf. She thinks it will be easier once she has someone to help her get through it."

Leah doesn't want to be a wolf anymore? I never really thought that any wolf would want to stop. It doesn't make sense to me. "How do you stop being a wolf?" I ask because it is the first question of many running through my mind.

"You just stop phasing. No one has actually succeeded recently because of all the vampires around. Leah was going to start the process, but then we had to go to Italy. It postponed all those plans."

"So is she going to do it once all this has blown over?"

"She is going to try," Jake replies sounding somewhat disgusted.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't really know how to explain it."

"Try," I command because I don't like my Jacob looking so down.

"It's just, when you have someone in your head for so long, you kind of get used to it. I mean Leah and Seth are my pack. If Leah quits, it's just me and Seth. I guess I'm just a little sad to see one of my best friends fade from my life."

"I'm sorry Jake," I say. Placing my hands behind his neck, I pull him into a hug. He grips me a little tighter than usual. I've never seen Jake sad about anything. He's always either really happy or angry. This is new, but it just makes me love him more.

"It's not your fault," he replies. "Anyway, on a lighter note. If Seth just imprinted, Lizzie will soon know all your secrets. You won't have to lie to her anymore."

I think this through. Do I want Lizzie to know about me? It doesn't take long for me to realize that I want nothing more than that. It will be nice to actually be able to open up to her about everything. I just hope she accepts my family with ease.

"Of course," Jake continues. "You will have to wait until Seth decides to tell her before you can say anything."

"How long could that take?"

"Look how long it took me to tell you about imprinting." I sigh as it hits me that Lizzie might not know for years. "But then again, Seth is going to have to explain why he is going to Italy and might not come back. It could happen pretty soon."

Up until now, I hadn't realized just how eminent that danger really is. Everyone is planning on going to fight. I won't let them go without me. I'm stronger now. I want to fight.

A shout from inside draws me out of my thoughts. "One more minute! Everyone inside!"

"Ready to go begin a new year?" Jake solicits.

"Only if you are," I reply. I stand and pull Jake with me. We walk into the house, which now is more packed with people than before and wait. The countdown begins. "Eight, seven," I shout along with the rest of the party.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone screams. Bottles of champagne pop from all over the room. It's raining champagne all over us. Jake turns and looks into my eyes. He's smiling my favorite full tooth kind. He leans down and places warm kiss on my parted lips. There is no other way I want to start my new year other than kissing Jacob.

**Edward**

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

The happy shouts ring out around me. All except one voice. The vision corrupts the joy of the situation. He says it's time. They're coming. They're coming for Renesmee.

"Alice. What did you see?" Jasper cries out as Alice grips his arm to hold her upright.

The room goes silent except for all the chaotic thoughts I can hear running circles in the heads of my family.

"It's time," I say since Alice is still speechless. "We're going to Italy."

Alice finally is ready to talk. "And someone isn't coming back."


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok, so someone pointed out to me that toward the end of Breaking Dawn Quil and Embry joined Jacob's pack. I, having not read BD in quite some time, totally forgot about this. So first I need to apologize to those of you who it bothers that I made that mistake. Now that that's settled, I am not going to go change my story. My story will just disregard that small fact. I hope you all can still enjoy it even though it is not one hundred percent accurate to the book. **

**Jacob**

The drive back to the Cullen house is a particularly great one. Seth is raving about how awesome Lizzie is. He admits that she is now his imprint which makes drunk Leah giggle uncontrollably. Nessie rides in the passenger seat, her hand on my leg, showing me how happy she is. When we pull up at the house, I immediately sense something wrong. It's too quiet inside.

Nessie steps out of the car with the same hesitation. Something tells me she can sense it too. Seth is too giddy to notice. I'm not sure if Leah can even stand at this point. "Jakey!" Leah laughs. "We are going back to your housh," she slurs as she points at Seth.

"Is that cool?" Seth asks, still smiling.

"Yeah. The key's under the mat. I'm gonna tuck Ness in and be there shortly." Seth and Leah saunter off toward my house. I notice that Seth is basically holding Leah up as they go. I turn to Nessie and make some snide joke about the disadvantages of sisters. She smiles and walks to me.

Her hand slides onto my stomach. The contact causes me to tighten just a little. She smiles and shows me how much she likes my body. "I like yours too," I admit. A vision of me kissing her flashes through my mind. I don't hesitate in granting her that wish. As my lips work over hers, I hear mutters from inside the house. It sounds like they might be arguing about something. I better check it out.

"What's wrong Jake?" Nessie asks sounding sad.

"Nothing," I lie. "Why?"

"You just seem distracted."

"Just tired," I lie again. Usually I don't lie to Ness, but sometimes it is necessary. "It's late." Nessie, always one to look after me, tugs my arm toward the house. We go in without a knock. The whole family is standing near the doorway. "Happy New Year!" they all shout. I catch Bella's eye and see something that startles me. She looks terrified.

I chance a look at Edward only to see that his usually perfect reserve is compromised just the tiniest bit. As I glance around, I realize that everyone has the same worried twinkle in their eyes. I guess Nessie observes too. "What's going on?" she asks sounding alarmed.

"Nothing. Why?" Edward shoots back just a fraction too soon.

"Because I'm not stupid. You are acting weird." I guess she hasn't noticed the worry, just the oddity.

"Renesmee dear. We just missed you. This is the first holiday you've ever celebrated elsewhere," Bella lies smoothly. Nessie seems to wake their word for it. She kisses both her parents on the cheeks and shows them something. She tells everyone goodnight, holding her eyes on mine a second too long. I nod because I know she wants me to agree to tell her whatever is going on. I won't lie to her again.

Once she is gone, Edward gestures for me to follow him outside. I follow his lead; Bella drags behind me. Edward takes us all the way down to the main road. The road is basically dead at this time of night. "What's going on?" I ask as soon as we stop.

Bella steps closer to Edward and slips her hand into his. "It's not good Jake," Edward answers sounding defeated.

"Is Nessie gonna be ok?" To me nothing matters as long as Nessie is safe.

"I don't know," Edward replies. His tone causes me to flinch the tinniest bit. This really isn't good. "But we must go back to Italy."

"Count me in," I say without any hesitation. I will kill any vampire that threatens my girl.

"We're going to need numbers. And a lot of them," Bella intercedes. "We've decided it best to leave in a week. We want to attack them, before they come here."

"I will ask Seth and Leah if they are willing to fight," I reply. "But I won't order it. You understand, right?"

"Jacob, we would never ask you to do that. If it weren't Renesmee they are after, I wouldn't even allow you to fight," Bella states so sure of herself.

"We've already discussed most of the plans." It's Edward again. "Carlisle and Esme are leaving tomorrow to gather as many vampires as possible who are willing to fight. Alice and Jasper will leave as soon as possible as well. Emmett and Rosalie are in charge of planning airfare for everyone. They will be in and out all week getting prepared for the trip. We are going to need a lot of forged papers and supplies. If we successfully overthrow the Volturi, things could get messy."

"Where will you be?" I ask.

"Bella and I are here. We will spend the week with Renesmee since it could potentially be our last."

"All the vampires we gather will meet us at the airport in Portland. We don't want them any where near here because they will need to feed. The whole family will meet back here the day before we leave." Bella pauses as if scared that that last meeting will in fact be the last time we are ever together. There is a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. "You're family now, Jake. It wouldn't be fair to not invite you and any others you want around."

"We will need to know by tomorrow how many wolves you are expecting to go," Edward says to redirect the conversation back to business. "Any other plans can be made in the morning."

"When are you going to tell Nessie?" I ask because it has been the one question on my mind since the conversation began.

"Tomorrow," Edward states.

"We didn't want to ruin her night," Bella adds.

"Thank you for telling me. I need to call Sam though," I say as a way of ending this little pow wow. All my nerves are on fire. I need to do something, and I need to do it now.

"Thank you Jacob." Edward says as he places his cold hand on my shoulder. He squeezes it gently before disappearing into the night. Bella shoots me a small smile and follows suit. I pull out my phone and dial quickly. It rings three times before a groggy voice answers.

"Sam! It's Jake. I need to talk to you."

His voice perks up a little. "Jake, what's wrong?"

"Meet me in wolf form in fifteen minutes. Make sure we are alone," I add as an after thought.

"Fifteen minutes it is," Sam replies right before I snap the phone shut. Quivering, I take off into the thick cover of trees. I don't really care about saving the costume. I just need to run off some of this stress. With a leap through the air, my body releases into the comfortable feeling of beast rather than man. I run as fast and as far as I can. That is until I can feel Sam pushing into my mind.

_You there?_ I say as I open my mind to Sam's. Without a real answer, I know he is. "We've got trouble." It's the best way too start.

_Show me everything._ I do as exactly as he wishes. I show him all that the Volturi has been up to in Italy. I show him the conversation with Edward and Bella. And by accident I show him how important it is to me that I protect Nessie no matter what. _You can count all my boys in._

_I don't want that. I don't want you to command any of them. I want this to be voluntary._

_ Are you sure, Jake? I mean the ones with imprints might not commit. _

_ That's fine. I want everyone who fights to do it because they want to. I want them to believe in what they are fighting for. I can't bear the thought of some of us dying in a mission they don't want to be part of._

_ I will make the call and gather them all tonight. I'll text you the final number when it's sorted out. But you can count me in Jacob, for sure. You're my brother and I will fight along side you._

_ Thank you._ I can't help but be deeply moved at what Sam has said. I know, without a doubt, that I would help him protect Emily and their son. I guess he feels the same for me. I phase out before he can hear anymore of these embarrassing thoughts. As I jog back to my house naked, I wonder how Nessie will react. If she is anything like Bella, she will want to come along and fight. I make it my personal mission now to refuse any pressure on her part to get to come. She will not be put in danger.


	34. Chapter 34

**So I know it is a short chapter. I am really busy with school. I will try my best to update soon, but I have some research papers to write first. I hope you enjoy. **

**Nessie**

The morning arrives and with it comes that same sense of dread I felt last night before bed. Something is wrong. I know it. And if Mom and Dad don't tell me, Jacob will. I will do whatever I need to do to make sure of that.

I walk upstairs to find that both Grandma and Grandpa are gone. When I ask Mom where they went, she avoids the question by asking how the party went. I'm in no mood this morning to humor her. "Where are Grandpa and Grandma?" I repeat a little more firmly. She tries to hide it, but I see the way her eyes change shades just the tinniest bit.

"Your father and I are going hunting in a few minutes. If you come along we will explain everything," she replies after some time.

"I'll get dressed."

I'm ready to go in record time. As usual, I am waiting on my parents to stop sucking face and get going. They are clinging to each other even more than usual. It's a sure sign that whatever is going on is bad—really bad.

Dad and Mom run a little slower than they would like because I am with. Even with my increased strength and speed, I am not quite as fast as Mom. And Dad is fast even for a vampire. My strength has basically peaked now. As long as I maintain a healthy diet of blood, I won't get much stronger. At least I won't unless I only drink human blood all the time. Even then, I will peak eventually.

We hunt in silence. I don't even take the time to notice the way they move when they hunt. I'm much too worried to care. I take out my aggression on the animals that I slaughter. It's the only way I can distract myself from whatever is coming.

When we are all fully fed and on a bit of a blood high we stop a few miles from home. Mom and Dad insist that I sit down as they talk, which just freaks me out more. I wish they would have brought Jasper along to calm me.

"As you know, we have been tracking the decisions of the Volturi for weeks," Mom begins. "Last night Aro made the decision to come here."

"What do they want?" I ask even though I can guess the answer.

"They want you Renesmee," Dad answers. "And they will stop at nothing until they have you."

"Which is why we are going to overthrow them," Mom interjects with a feral growl.

"When do we leave?" I ask now eager to go. I want to get this over as fast as possible.

"_We _leave in a week," Dad answers. I can't help but notice the emphasis on we. Obviously I am not invited to go on this little excursion. "You will stay here with all the imprints. Plans have already been made."

Imprints? The wolves are going too? It feels as if someone has kneed me in the gut when I picture Jacob leaving me. What if he dies? "He won't die Renesmee," Daddy whispers. "I've seen him fight before. He's good."

"Can you guarantee he will be fine?" I fire back because I want to yell. I immediately feel bad for taking it out on Daddy.

"We can't guarantee anything Renesmee," Mom answers sounding defeated already. "But we are going to go do our best. That's all we can do for now."

The rest of the conversation is a loss to me. Mom explains something about gathering others to help. The Dad explains the plans which seem to me to be basically gearing up to say goodbye. By the end of the conversation I feel crushed and alone. My whole family is going to die and I will be stuck here waiting on the Volturi to come capture me. This sucks.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry it has been so long. Thanks for waiting patienyly. Because it has been so long, I will give you 2 chapters. Reviews are great :)**

**Nessie**

The only thing that's worse than having over-protective parents is having over-protective parents who think they might die in under a week. It's been three days since I got the news, and thus far all I have done is hang out with Mom and Dad. They won't even leave my side long enough for Jacob and I to have some alone time. Not that Jake has been around much. He's busy preparing for the battle.

He left for Forks the day Mom and Dad told me about everything. He and Sam are evidently strategizing and gathering the troops. I know that the real reason he is there though is to say goodbye to his dad. Even if Mom and Dad would have allowed me to go, I would have stayed just so that Jake can have his goodbyes without distractions.

I never knew that time could both speed up and slow down at the same time. That is until this week began. Everyday goes by impossibly fast, as if someone pushed fast-forward as a sick joke. And yet, when I'm stuck watching movies with Mom or playing the piano with Dad, time drags. I mean I love my parents, but it would be nice to have at least a few minutes to think. Usually by the end of the day I am too exhausted to think in bed. I've been sleeping more because it's the only way to escape this hell I'm living in.

"You look tired," Mom sighs as she plays with my hair. Her fingers run up and down my skull which undeniably relaxes me. It's something she has done since I was a baby. I've always loved it. Although I would never tell her that Jacob used to do it too, and it was better with his hot fingers.

"I am," I lie because I am ready for bed. Really, I just want to be alone. I want to sulk about the fact that I have barely seen Jake since New Years and I miss him.

"You can go to bed if you want," she responds with another small sigh. I know that she really isn't too upset. She and Dad enjoy their time together while I sleep. I'd rather not think about it, but sometimes it's unavoidable.

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow." I stand up and give her a kiss on her forehead before retreating down the stairs. Dad is standing with Emmett discussing their plans for the battle. I catch something about Mom leading because of her shield. Dad shoots it down immediately.

"Hey Ness," Emmett says when he realizes that I'm outside the door listening.

"Hey," I respond as I slip into view. "I'm just coming to say goodnight."

"Night Kid," Emmett says as I hug him tight.

Dad picks me up and nuzzles his cold nose into my neck. "I love you Renesmee," he says—his voice catching in his throat just the tiniest bit. I have to do all I can to not cry when I respond. I've never seen my family so scared. It really freaks me out.

As I saunter down into my room, I try to hear what Emmett and Dad are saying. They talk quiet and quick so that I cannot make out any of their words. I hate when they hide things from me.

I change into my pajamas in a daze. Time is going too fast. I only have a few more days with everyone before the end arrives. What if they don't survive? What if only some come home? What if Jake dies? This is the thought that kills me most. I've never really wanted to imagine a life without Jacob. Now I have to. I have to think about what I would do if Jake died.

Mom was a wreck when Dad left her. She couldn't even live a normal life. Could that happen to me? Am I that attached to Jacob? I know without a doubt that I don't want to be that girl. I don't ever want to rely so heavily on a guy that I can't survive without him. I don't care how great he is.

My eyes begin to droop as I worry. So I stop. I focus on New Years. I think about the way Jake's lips felt against mine. And I fall asleep to these thoughts.

Katerina and I are fighting again. I'm so used to these dreams now, that even when I'm sleeping I know it's a dream. I've gotten better. I'm stronger, more alert. Even so, Katerina always wins. I'm not sure why these dreams keep happening, but I don't care. One day I will beat her.

The dream begins to fade out as I hear some pounding on what sounds like glass. Katerina looks around confused, as if she hears it too. And then she disappears, and along with her so does the dream.

My eyes open with a start. I can still hear the banging. I glance around eagerly, preparing myself for a fight. And then I see it. It's Jacob. He stands in my window-well, his fist hitting the glass trying to wake me. He stops when I sit up and leap out of bed. I throw open the window and fly into his arms before he can even make it in.

He nuzzles his head into my hair and sighs my name. My stomach flutters. I've missed this so much. He carries me into my room and sets me on my bed, before returning to the window to close it. When he returns, I notice that his shorts are soaking wet.

Jake notices my observation and winks. "I came straight here from La Push," he says when I look worried. "I won't sit on your bed though. Don't want to get your sheets wet."

"Don't be silly," I say as I pull him down next to me. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too…a lot."

"How'd it go?"

"Plans are made. But if you don't mind, can we not talk about the battle? It's just that it's all I have been talking about and thinking about for days now. I just want to enjoy this time with you."

"I agree one hundred percent," I respond with a smile. Before the conversation can continue, I slide back up to the top of my bed and slip under the covers. Jacob responds exactly as I knew he would. He slides under the covers too. I rest my head on his bare chest and listen to his heart. I have never felt safer.

I don't know how long we lay like this, but eventually I begin to fall asleep. I am surprised when I feel Jake's hot lips on the top of my head. I figured he'd be sound asleep by now. He's probably been running for awhile.

"You're still up?" I mumble.

"Of course," he responds. "I don't want to sleep. I only get so much time with you. I don't want to miss a minute of it."

"You need to sleep, Jake."

"Sure, sure," he mumbles. This means that he will not. Sometimes my man is so stubborn.

"Fine," I state. "I won't sleep either then."

"Well what are we ever going to do with all this extra time not wasted on sleeping?" Jakes asks with that mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"I can think of a few things," I say seductively. Before he can react, I plant a wet kiss on his chest, right next to his left nipple. The small growl that rumbles through his chest catches me off guard. I slip my tongue across his nipple just to see if he will make the sound again. This time it is a little louder.

I'm about to do it again when his hands grip me around the waist and tug me upward. I am now laying on top his broad chest. Our heads are even. There is a small moment when we just breathe into each others faces and lose our minds in the moment. And then his hand pushes my head into his. Our lips meet and I float away.

I feel completely in control of this kiss. It must have something to do with the fact that I'm on top. I lead the kiss for the first time ever. I do as I want. Jake doesn't really seem to mind either.

A vision of the way it felt when he gave me a hickey captures my focus. I want badly to try it with Jake. Part of me knows that I will just end up drinking his blood. Is that so bad though?

Before I can change my mind, I slide my lips down his jaw-line. His arms tighten around my waist as I slide my body down just the tinniest bit. I begin to kiss and lick his neck. Jake's chest rises and falls faster. His heart beats just a little quicker. Finding a good spot, I open my mouth and bite down on his hot flesh.

Immediately I feel it giving way under my teeth. He groans loudly, but not out of pain. The blood seeps into my mouth. It tastes so good. It's not anything like human blood. It's better. It's like a really sweet dessert, too rich to eat in excess. I can already feel the wound healing, so I begin to suck the blood out. Jake moans again.

As I gulp down his blood, I feel my body growing stronger. It's as if Jake's blood sustains me better than any human blood ever could. I begin to feel full so I stop. Jake's breathing slows as I catch my breath too. We don't talk. I place my head on his chest again and listen to his perfect heart.

Jake traces patterns over my back. Between a full stomach, Jake's soothing touch, and the lullaby of his heart, I fall asleep with ease.


	36. Chapter 36

**Review Review Review**

**Nessie**

The end is near. Life as I know it is coming to a screeching conclusion. At least, this is what I think about as Jake and I lay together under my soft sheets. He, like me, is lost in his own head. While he most likely contemplates fighting techniques and travel information, I am debating my options. Tomorrow is my last day with my family. And then everyone leaves me behind to go fight for me.

There's only one thing I know. I want to go with. I want nothing more than to fight too. It's unfair that I should be stuck here waiting while they risk their lives all for me. I'm debating on how to tell Jake that I am coming with, when he breaks the silence.

What he says comes out as a whisper, so soft that I almost miss it. "I'm scared."

"Me too," I admit. I've never heard Jake express fear, but it only seems right at the moment. I'm comforted by the fact that he is not too confident. Confidence always causes underestimation. I prefer him to know exactly what he is getting into.

"I'm scared that we will lose and no one will be able to protect you when they come for you."

"I've got a solution to that problem," I say, seeing my chance. Jake doesn't answer. Rather, he squeezes his arms a little tighter around me and waits. "Let me go with," I hesitantly add. No response from Jacob. I swear even his heart skipped a beat.

"Absolutely not," he finally responds, his voice stern.

"I want to go and fight."

"I will not put you in danger, Nessie." I can hear a small fraction of Jacob's alpha voice. He has never spoken to me in this tone. I will lose this argument—unless I have something to work with.

It suddenly becomes clear. Like in a movie, all the conflicting emotions I have felt for the past few days come together like a puzzle. The picture they show me is one that breaks my heart. I know now what I must do. No matter how much it will hurt to give Jacob this ultimatum, I know it is right. If I can't trust him, we have nothing.

I take a deep breath before beginning the conversation I know that is coming. "If you leave me behind Jacob, we are done."

His face becomes a kaleidoscope of emotion. It finally settles on a grimace. "You want to break up with me?"

"If you leave without me," I reply coldly. I must not give in now. I know what I need to do to trust him.

"Why?" he asks, his voice cracking the tinniest bit.

"Because if you're willing to leave me here and go fight and possibly die for my sake, I can't trust you. You have always said that you will give me everything I want. I want this Jacob. I want to go fight. And if you won't agree to that, then I at least want you to stay here with me."

"Nessie, I have to fight for you."

"Why?"

"Because I will protect you above all else. These fucking leeches want to make you into a lab rat. Is that the kind of life you want?" He's seething. I have to swallow the lump in my throat before I can respond.

"Everyone else can fight for me. They don't need you to go."

"I'm an Alpha."

"So is Sam."

"Nessie," he says in complete anguish. "Please don't make me do this."

"You know your choices Jacob. I can't be in a relationship with a guy I don't trust."

"You can trust me to always protect you."

"That's not enough!" I snap back. Immediately, I feel like a total bitch. Jake's eyes drop and his arms let me go.

"Nessie, I have to go," he finally states. There's no doubt in his voice. "And you will stay here where you are safe."

The tears I have been holding back finally escape my cool reserve. My voice cracks when I ask, "Is that your choice then?"

"Yes," Jake answers with his wolf reserve. "I will not sacrifice your safety for your happiness. I would rather you live a long life then a short one no matter how happy you are in it."

"Get out of my bed," I banish. The tears are now dripping out my leaky eyes. My nose begins to run too. Jake stands up, but does not leave. He tries to hide it, but I see a small tear escape his eye as he watches me cry. "Get out!" I scream now angry. He still doesn't move. "Get the hell out of my room!" This time I stand up on my bed and begin throwing punches at Jake's solid body.

I punch, scratch, and slap Jake as if he is a big punching bag. He grabs my wrists and pulls me tight to his body. I'm crying even harder now if that's possible. I can feel small drops of his tears on my head too. "Jacob," I sigh into his chest when I begin to relax. He sets me firmly on the ground and looks into my soggy eyes. Two more tears escape.

Jake bends down and plants a soft kiss on each of my cheeks, catching the tears on his lips. I latch my fingers in his hair and drag his face into mine. We kiss soft and slow. I can feel all the anguish Jacob feels pouring through his open mouth. When he finally pulls away, I am completely beat. He plants one more kiss on my forehead before sauntering to my window and leaving me. And that's how you lose a boyfriend.


	37. Chapter 37

**I hope you all enjoy :) Review por favor**

**Nessie**

I wake up unbearably cold. I want to stay in bed though, so I don't open my eyes. The memories of last night come flooding back. Jacob and I are no longer a couple. A lump forms in my throat and I try to push it down.

Suddenly it occurs to me that only one half of my body is freezing cold. I open up my eyes just to make sure I am not delirious. Mom lays curled against me in my bed. She stares up at the ceiling. Why is she here? Why is she freezing me?

"Oh you're up," she whispers when she notices my blinking eyes.

"Why are you here?" I ask rudely. The lump in my throat hasn't moved.

"You were crying in your sleep. I thought maybe you could use some company." The way she says it makes me feel guilty for treating her so badly. This could be her last day with me and the first thing I say to her is snide.

"Thank you," I reply softly. "For everything."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks as she brushes a hair out of my eye.

"What's to talk about? You probably heard everything."

"A lot of times people say only some of the things they want to. I know there is more to your decision than you told Jacob. All I'm saying is that I am here if you want to talk about it."

She's being so sweet and motherly. I want to tell her everything. I long to spill my guts out all over the floor in hopes that she will pick them up and put them safely back in. But even I know that she can't. No one can fix this but me. And I am not going to back off the decision I made, no matter how bad it hurts. "Thanks, Mom. But I'm good," I lie. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart. Now you should probably start getting ready, everyone wants to spend some time with you before tomorrow." She stands so quickly that I almost miss it completely. She exits just as fast.

In a half hour, I am dressed and ready. I am also determined to not think about Jacob at all. This is my day to spend with my family. I will give them my full attention at all times. When I come upstairs, I notice that everyone is waiting around for me. They all have pained expressions on their faces. I'm scared again.

Uncle Jasper gets me first. We are scheduled to hunt together this morning. I'm not sure how the family came to an agreement about who gets me when, but I feel like they have a full itinerary made for the day.

We take off into the foggy forest at full speed. At least I am going full speed. When we come up on a bear, Jasper nods for me to take it down. I don't hesitate. When I hunt I lose all human instinct in me. I become a predator. I find that in the exhilaration of the hunt, I can shed my worry.

When I drain the bear of its blood, Jasper leads the way to an elk. He smoothly goes in for the kill. I haven't hunted with him in so long that I forgot what he is like. Watching him hunt is beautiful. His body is so fluid, so natural. It's like Jasper was made to be a vampire.

Once we both have had our fill of animal blood, Jasper stops at a small clearing. In the center of the treeless spot, a huge rock stands tall. Jasper jumps through the air and takes a seat on top. I follow because I know he wants to talk a little before going back.

As I sit there, breathing in the fresh air, all the human emotion comes leaking back in. Once again, I feel sad. I also feel worried, scared, and confused. I am a little confused when an overwhelming sensation of peacefulness comes over me, but then I remember Jasper's powers.

"Thanks Uncle Jasper," I sigh.

"It's no problem. Anything for the best niece in the world."

"If I ask you a serious question, will you be honest with me?" I ask. The question is already forming in my head.

"Of course."

"Do you think you stand a chance in this fight?"

Jasper seems to fidget the tinniest bit. His eyes are intense as he thinks about a good answer. With any other member in the family, I would know this hesitation is a bad thing. But with Uncle Jasper I know he is actually thinking it through. "I think we could win. But I also think we could lose." He pauses and stares into my eyes. "If your Mom can manage not to get injured, we stand a great chance. As long as we take out Alec and Jane first, we will do fine."

"Will there be lives lost?" I ask, flinching even as I say it.

"Well the winning side will be able to put their allies back together if any of them should get hurt. So as long as we win, none of the vampires will die."

"But the wolves," I say, still feeling nothing due to Jasper's hit of peace. "They might die."

"It's possible."

"You can't let them lead the lines!" I exclaim, bursting through Jasper's mood adjuster for a brief second. Immediately, I slouch back into the peacefulness Jasper wants me to feel.

"Nessie, Edward has forbidden any of us from telling you the details of the fight. I can't tell you how we will attack."

"But you'll protect Jacob, right?"

Jasper sighs and looks at me again with those piercing eyes. "I will be guarding your mom." I am both relieved and scared to know that Jasper will be protecting Mom. But what happens if Mom lives and Jacob dies? Will it be worth it?

"Thank you," I say because it's the only thing I can think of.

"We should be getting back soon," Jasper says, looking at his watch. "But before we go, I want you to know this one thing. I love you, Renesmee. You have made the last seven years so much more enriching. You're the best thing that has ever happened to this family."

"Thanks," I reply. I know I would be choking up if I could feel something other than serenity. "I love you too." Jasper nods once and hops off the rock, landing soundlessly. I follow suit and land just as softly. Soon we are speeding through the forest at impossible speeds. And I feel exhilarated.

Alice is the next one to have me. In typical Alice fashion, she drives me down to the mall where spend the day shopping. For once though, she allows me to pick out the things I want. Just like with Jasper, she spends the last few minutes of our time together telling me how much she loves me. This time I do cry. I really will miss them all when they are away.

I try to convince Aunt Alice to protect Jacob too. She also admits that she will be looking out for Mom and Jasper first and foremost. I'm scared that no one will look out for Jacob.

When we get back to the house, Emmett takes me out for some fighting. I fight harder than I ever have. I want to win so badly. I know that if I can beat Emmett, the family will have no choice but to let me come along. Unfortunately, no matter what I try, he's just too big and fast.

When I am too tired to continue, Emmett brings me out a blood bag. We sit together in the front yard as I drink up the blood. "You're getting stronger, Kid."

"Thanks," I reply when I can catch my breath. "You better come back," I add seriously.

"Of course I'm coming back! We're all coming back!"

"You're excited about this fight, aren't you?"

"Hell yes, I am," Emmett laughs. "I finally get to go up against some vampires that are equally matched. I'm totally gonna rip Felix to shreds."

I flinch. Emmett laughs heartily. "You're so confident."

He looks at me and winks. "I am always confident. It pumps me up, makes me stronger."

"Will you protect Jacob and the other wolves?" I ask, knowing the answer already.

"I will protect Bella first. She is the key to our success."

"So I've heard," I grumble. I sip the last of my blood, and stand. "Again."

"We can't," Emmett admits. "My time is up. But I love you, Kid." He wraps his huge arm around my neck and gives me a nuggie.

"Love you too," I laugh. It's impossible to not have fun with Emmett. He turns to go back inside, just as Rosalie comes out. She is holding car keys in her hand. I guess we are going somewhere.

Rosalie refuses to tell me where we are going. She drives quickly toward the other side of town. I am surprised when we stop at a nice car dealership. "A car?" I ask, confused.

"For you," she replies as we step out of her red corvette that she bought a few weeks back. "The one we buy today will be for you until your parents trust you again in a better one. For now you just get a mediocre car."

"A car's a car," I reply, though I know that is not true. I'm just happy to be getting a car at all.

It only takes fifteen minutes of walking around the lot for me to find the car I want. It is an all black Audi TT with black leather interior. The lights on the dash burn red. Basically, it is a sexy, sleek, and perfect car for someone my size. Some day I want a truck, but for now, this is great.

"You want this," Rosalie says with fake sarcasm. She knows that I have always liked Audi's. They are reliable cars that happen to be very attractive. And the TT is a great model.

"I do," I promise.

"We'll take it," Rosalie says to the car dealer. As we fill out the paper work, the guy almost has a heart attack because Rosalie pulls out enough money, in cash, the buy the car. He must think we are bank robbers or something.

Before going home, Rosalie pulls off into an ice cream shop parking lot. I follow in my new car which I have already named Dean after James Dean. I sit and eat ice cream as Rosalie promises her love for me. By now I want someone to say something very different.

"I love you too," I reply. "But I would love you more if you promise me that you will protect Jacob."

She smiles a dazzling grin and pats my hand. Her hand is just as cold as the ice cream. "I'll do my best to protect him and Bella. But you know, Nessie, he doesn't really need protecting. Jacob's a very good fighter."

"I don't care. I want him to be safe."

"I understand," she says as her eyes trail off. She must be thinking of Emmett.

By the time I am home, I just want to take a nap. It has been an eventful day. And yet, I have four more family members to spend time with. I know Mom and Dad will be last. Grandpa and Grandma team up to spend time with me. They take me down to the beach where we sit and watch the waves break against the shoreline.

It's a peaceful time for all of us. Unlike the rest of the family, Grandpa and Grandma do not fill the silence with words. Rather, they show me how much they love me by just being there. As I sit in the silence, I think about Jake. I know I said I wouldn't, but I can't help it.

I think about the pain in his eyes last night. I remember the way he kissed me. It was as if he knew it was the last kiss ever. And he still made it perfect. There was no resentment, no coldness. He is too perfect. And I let him go. What does that make me? Stupid. No, I refuse to believe that I am stupid. I did the right thing.

When it is time to go, Grandpa and Grandma both kiss me on my forehead. I hold them in the hugs a little bit longer than necessary. I think out of everyone in the family, they are the two that I would be most devastated to lose. It's probably because they are the foundation of the family. I can't even imagine a world without Grandpa's kindness and Grandma's compassion.

Once safely back home, I eat dinner as the full family watches. It's awkward, but comforting at the same time. This could be the last time we are all together. When I am done, Dad takes a seat at the piano. I sit down next to him.

We haven't played together in years, but now we do. We play everything from Mom's lullaby to the first song I ever wrote. I don't know how long we play, but it's got to be hours. The rest of the family slow dances or kisses gently to the melodies we make. It's a moment that I know I will remember forever.

At one point Mom comes and tugs Dad away. I continue to play as they swirl around the room. I play and I play and I play. And then finally, Mom stops and kisses Dad fully. When they break away, they look at me.

"Ready for bed" Mom asks with a hint of sadness. She is just as sad to see this moment end as I am.

"I guess," I sigh as I stand from the piano. She follows me into my room where I change and get ready for bed. Once I am firmly tucked in like a child, she asks me what I know she has been dying to since we got down here.

"So why did you do it?"

By it, she means break up with Jacob. "Because I had to. I can't trust him."

"That's not the only reason, is it?"

"It is," I lie. I really don't want to talk about this. Especially not to Mom. There is no way to tell her the real reason I dumped Jacob without offending her.

"When he comes back, because he will, will you take him back?"

I wish I was as confident as her. "No."

Her eyebrows knot as if she is genuinely perplexed. "You know, Renesmee, I could have your dad tell me the real reasons for this break up, but I want to hear it from you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I want to be able to comfort you properly. I'm a mother; that's what we do."

"You can't make this better," I snap unintentionally.

"I can try."

"No! You can't!" I'm crying now. Mom pulls me into her arms and rocks me gently against her cold chest as I cry. As much as I hate to admit it, she is helping it. I know I can't tell her the reason for the break up without hurting her. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy her sympathy.

When the sobs soften and slow, Mom kisses the top of my head and squeezes me tighter. "Please tell me, Renesmee."

"I can't," I sob.

"Why not?"

"Because you're the reason."

She stops rocking, ceases all movement completely. "How so?" she finally asks.

I know that there is no turning back now. I have to explain to her what I'm feeling. This is going to be even harder than breaking it off with Jacob. "How did you respond when Dad left you?"

She looks at me as if she can't figure out the relevance yet. "I was torn up," she finally admits. "I become somewhat zombie-like until Jake helped me out of my depression. Why?"

I ignore her question and go on. "So you lost total control of your life without Dad?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Would you say that you felt like you couldn't ever be happy again without Dad?" She thinks this through. When she nods an affirmative, I know she is making the connection. "Mom, I don't ever want to be that girl," I say as nicely as I can. "I never want to rely so heavily on a man, that I lose sight of myself."

"So you broke up with Jacob to see how you could do without him?" she asks, now understanding.

"I broke up with Jacob to once again find myself. I need to face the fact that he could die. And even if he doesn't I need to know who I am before I can give him everything I have."

"Well, you're stronger than I ever was," Mom sighs into my head. "Are you sure you want this though?"

"I'm positive."

"Do you think you will ever have a future with him again?"

"I sure hope so," I admit as another tear falls. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not, Renesmee. I know that I was weak as a human. I'm glad you are stronger than me. I'm glad you know what's good for you."

"You don't think Jacob is good for me?"

"I can't answer that," she answers with sadness in her voice. "You know better than anyone else what you need."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Dear."

"Who is going to protect Jacob, if everyone is saving you?" I'm crying again.

Mom squeezes me tighter and kisses the top of my head. "I will protect him," she promises in all certainty. "I promise I will make sure he returns alive."

"Thank you," I sob into her soaked shirt. I'm not sure how long I cry, but eventually I fall into an exhausted sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

**Merry Christmas everyone! As a gift, I am giving you more than one chapter. Thanks for waiting patiently.**

**Jacob**

It's morning already. My alarm screams at me from across the room. I don't know why I even bothered setting it. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep at all. I'm too riled up. Besides that, I'm depressed. Those emotions make for a very sleep-deprived guy.

"Turn that shit off!" Leah screams from the couch in the living room.

I groan as I slide out of the warmth of my bed. I jog across the cold floor to my phone and turn the alarm off. "What do you want for breakfast?" I shout to Leah. "Is Seth here?" Seth has spent the last few nights at Lizzie's. As of last night he hadn't told her about the werewolf thing.

"No. He texted me last night saying he and Lizzie will be at the Cullen house in time." Leah sounds exhausted. "Did you sleep as shitty as I did?" she asks when I step out of my room.

"I didn't sleep at all."

She is already folding the bed back into a couch. Like me, she sleeps practically nude. I have seen Leah naked more times than I care to count. As I watch, I long to feel attraction to her. I want to be able to feel _something_ for someone other than Nessie. "I'm sure you will get some sleep on the plane," Leah suggests consulting me.

"Eggs good?"

"Sure."

I make my way to the kitchen where I am just about out of food. Luckily, Esme stocked the fridge with a few dozen eggs yesterday. She knew that I was no longer welcome for breakfast at the Cullen house. "Scrambled?"

"You bet."

As I cook the eggs, I think about what today will look like. We are expected at the Cullen house in an hour. The rest of the wolves and their imprints are probably already there or getting close. I know most the guys were planning on driving all night or getting a motel in town.

After we say our goodbyes to our imprints, we are driving to the airport. There, we evidently are meeting up with a large number of other vampires. From what Bella has said, I can expect about the same crew as last time the Volturri gave us trouble. I hope we have enough. There are so many leeches in the damn Volturri.

The flight to Italy will be long and mundane. When we reach Italy, we will all congregate near Volterra at a hotel. We will eat and sleep and prepare for the fight. From there, we will get in our groups and split up. The attack will begin bright and early Italy time in approximately two days.

"That smells good," Leah says from behind. I turn around and see her fully dressed and ready to go.

"Thanks," I mutter. It's hard to be peppy when my whole world is falling apart. I'm already worried sick about Nessie. She must be so sad this morning. I wish I could be there now, comforting her.

We sit at the table and eat in silence. I'm not sure how many eggs I manage to shove down my throat, but it is enough to at least fill me. Leah eats about as much before standing to do the dishes. As she cleans up, I go get dressed. I decide to wear a comfortable pair of basketball shorts, a t-shirt, and my old pair of sneakers. Not really travel clothes, but suitable for the trip.

"Time to go," I state when Leah comes out of the bathroom. "Ready?" She nods and gives me a small smile of encouragement. I can't be encouraged today though. Nothing will make me happy until we are home and safe.

We sprint to the Cullen house fairly quickly because we aren't bringing any luggage. These clothes will suffice for the entire trip. It's not like I really care if I look good. Besides that, I would bet serious money that Alice has brought extra clothes for each of us.

Before I can even see the house through the trees, I hear all the commotion. It doesn't take long for me to pick out Nessie's heartbeat. She's up and moving, most likely with her parents. We break through the forestry and descend on the house. Many cars are lined up in the front yard so they don't block access to the garage.

"Jacob's here," I hear Edward remark from inside the house. There's a small catching of the break. Sam comes around from the side of the house and nods at me seriously. He's holding his son, Malachi. Emily steps out from behind him. Tears stream down her face. This is going to be more difficult than I thought.

I jog to the front door and enter the house without knocking. The pack boys are everywhere. I can't even see past all the dark skin of my brothers. Quil is standing nearest to me, talking with Clair quietly. They seem to be arguing. Tis the season, I guess.

I finally find Emmett's eyes through the crowd. His nose is crinkled in disgust, but he smiles regardless. I push pack some of the guys and into the kitchen. Bella and Edward are sitting on the counters as Nessie eats a bowl of cereal. They both look so sad.

Nessie is making a point of not looking at me. "When we leaving?" I ask Edward.

"Leah's with you?"

"Yep."

"Then now," Edward replies. "Everyone! It's time to go. Can we please exit to the front yard?"

Everyone does as Edward says. Soon we are all in giant clumps out front. The Cullen's all take turns hugging Nessie. Edward and Bella hold onto her very tight. I have to look away because it hurts too much. Of course, looking away doesn't help either. Everywhere I turn, I see kissing and hugging. It's killing me.

"Jacob?" that small, beautiful voice sniffles. I turn to find Nessie staring right at me. Her eyes are puffy and red. I have to take a few deep breaths to keep myself from crying too. I don't move toward her or say a word. She needs to make the move because I don't know what she wants anymore. "Please come home."

I can't bear it any longer. I take the three long strides to her and lift her up into my arms. I only hold her tight because we are broken up. As much as I want to kiss her, I refrain. Hot tears spill onto my shoulder as I squeeze her against me. "Sure, sure," I mutter into her neck.

I hold her like that for a few more seconds before placing her gently on the ground. I kiss the top of her head and turn away so she can't see me cry. Emmett and Rosalie pull the Jeep out of the garage. I hop in back, flanked by Leah and Seth. Soon we are all driving down the highway in a long line. It feels like a funeral procession.


	39. Chapter 39

**Nessie**

Car after car proceeds down the driveway leaving me with all the other imprints. I know exactly what I am to do for the next few days, but it just doesn't seem fair that I should be stuck here. I'm strong enough to fight if not vampires, then at least the two half breeds. I should be able to go.

I wipe the tears off my cheeks and stand up straight. I will hold my head up and be strong. I'm not the only one here who is without her wolf. I glance around and find that everyone is trying to put on their brave faces. So this is what we do. We pretend everything is fine when, in reality, we are dying inside.

Lizzie comes bounding up to me with a look of utter fear and confusion bleeding through her eyes. I don't know how much Seth has told her, but I brace myself for whatever is coming. I won't blame her if she is a little scared of me. "Seth told me I need to talk to you if I want the entire story," she sniffles.

"Yeah. Um, come in. We'll talk in my room." Lizzie walks toward the house and I follow close behind. The rest of the woman can make themselves at home without my help.

Once we are both situated on my bed, I wait for Lizzie to start. I don't know how much she knows so I need her to fill me in first. "Seth said that he is a werewolf," she begins after a moment's thought. "And he said that Jacob, Leah, and all those other guys are too."

"Yes," I say because she is waiting on a reply.

"But he also said that I'm his imprint. And he told me that it means that I'm now the most important thing in the world to him." She blushes a crimson red. "And he said that you're family and all the werewolves are going away to fight an enemy clan. But that's all he would say. He said he thinks you should tell the rest because it's your story more than his."

I think this through. Seth is giving me the opportunity to tell my best friend about my family. Am I relieved? Or do I feel more stressed now? I have no idea where to start. I guess I should just start at the beginning. "Carlisle Cullen was the first of our clan," I begin. Lizzie's eyes widen just the tinniest bit at the way I'm starting it. "He was alive hundreds of years ago. And at the time there was a search going on for vampires.

"One night Carlisle went out on the search and he found them. He was bitten and left to turn. After the transformation process, Carlisle hid. He hated what he had become and wanted nothing to do with his new abilities. After many years of isolation, he re-entered the world. He pushed aside his thirst for human blood and fed only on animals—a trick he learned in his solitary confinement."

I make a point to look only at my sheets as I talk. I find that I am embarrassed of what my family is. I'm scared Lizzie will run away scared and never look at me again. She is surprisingly quiet. "Carlisle learned that he could still help people as long as he ignored the cravings. So he did. He became a doctor. Years went by. One day Carlisle was working in Chicago. He met a woman and her son. They were both very sick. The woman asked Carlisle to do whatever it takes to ensure that her son lives. Carlisle agreed, and the woman died. Soon after, Carlisle bit Edward Anthony Mason. And that's how Edward joined the Cullen clan.

"More years went by. And then one day Carlisle was walking when he smelled blood. He found a woman at the bottom of a rocky cliff. She had tried to commit suicide. Carlisle tried his best to save her, but soon realized that she was going to die. He thought she was beautiful though. So Carlisle bit her. Immediately the venom started working. After a few days of agonizing pain, Esme was a vampire too. She didn't have the same control that Carlisle did and could not read minds like Edward, but she learned to fight the cravings as well.

"A few years later Carlisle found Rosalie Lillian Hale lying on the ground dying. He knew that changing her would be risky because of her social standing in the town, but he did anyway. He saw how lonely Edward was and wanted him to have a mate as well. Edward did not want Rosalie as a mate, but it was too late. She became a vampire too.

"Rosalie, like Carlisle, never drank human blood. She showed extraordinary strength as a newborn vampire when it came to controlling her urges. She was deeply unhappy though. And then one day while she was hunting she found Emmett. He had been mauled by a bear and was dying. She carried him back to Carlisle and begged him to change Emmett. Carlisle obliged and since then they have been inseparable.

"Eventually they moved to Forks, Washington. When they got their, they found a rival clan. The werewolves of La Push reservation were ready to kill the Cullen's. But Carlisle convinced the pack that they were different. A treaty was made in which vampires must stay of reservation land. Also, the vampires were not allowed to bite a single person or else the wolves would attack.

"Eventually the Cullen's had to move on. One day two new vampires found them. Alice and Jasper had heard about the Cullen's alternative lifestyle and wanted to be a part of it. Carlisle allowed them to join. And everything was fine—until about nine years ago you see."

I pause here to breath. I look up and see Lizzie staring at me with such intensity I blush. "What happened?" she stutters.

"The Cullen's moved back to Forks. And then Edward met Isabella Swan. The two of them fell in love quickly. The problem was that Edward didn't want Bella to become a vampire. And Bella wanted nothing more than to spend an eternity with Edward.

"Edward eventually left Bella because he thought that it was for the better. She ran into the loving arms of her childhood friend, Jacob Black."

"Wait! You're Jacob?" Lizzie exclaims.

"Yes, my Jacob." I flinch at the way I said it. He is no longer my Jacob. "They became best friends. He picked up the pieces Edward left behind. But then Jacob became a werewolf. His relationship with Bella became complicated, but they made it work. That is until Edward came back.

"Edward came back for Bella, but not until after informing the Volturri of his relationship with Bella. The Volturri are a powerful clan of vampires in Italy. They enforce the one rule vampires must obey—never let humans find out what you are. When they discovered that Bella knew they told Edward that she either dies or changes. From that point on it was known that one day Bella would be a vampire too.

"When the Cullen's returned to Forks, the werewolves once again had to cope with vampires. To make it worse, Jacob was in love with Bella. When it became known that Bella was going to become a vampire, Jacob threatened to kill the Cullen's because they would have broken the treaty by biting her.

"Meanwhile, Bella and Edward were planning a wedding. They got married in August before they were to leave for fake college. They went on a honeymoon and consummated their relationship. What they didn't know was that Bella could get pregnant. And she did.

"Bella got pregnant with a half-vampire baby that was stronger than her. The baby also grew incredibly fast. Jacob stood by her side even when the rest of the pack was ready to attack. She had the baby after a month of pregnancy and it nearly killed her. Edward then had to change her to ensure she lives.

"Jacob imprinted on Renesmee Carlie Cullen the minute he saw her." Here I pause to judge Lizzie's reaction.

"You're the half-breed?" she whispers.

"Yes. Edward and Bella are my parents. I'm stronger than the average human. I'm weaker than the average vampire. I eat human food and drink blood."

"Have you ever killed a human?"

"No. I have only ever hunted animals. Recently I started drinking human blood to build strength. But I get the blood from blood banks. I would never hurt a human."

"Are you still aging?"

"No. I stopped my growth. This is how I am going to look for the rest of eternity."

"So where are the vampires and wolves going?"

"They are going to take down the power of the Volturri. As of recently, the Volturri has taken a keen interest in me and the werewolves. My family will not allow them to take over our lifestyle and use me as a lad rat. Jake won't stand for it either. The rest of the wolves went voluntarily as well."

"Are they going to win this fight?"

"I sure hope so," I reply.

"What if they don't?"

"Then I am ordered to make sure all of you get home safely. They will come for me. And my parents told me that I will go willingly. They said that it is better for me to live a sad existence than die. I disagree. If the Volturri come for me, I will fight them to the death."

"Are you scared?"

"We all are," I admit. "But they are gonna fight their best out there. I'm gonna think positively because it is better than worrying."

"This is all so weird," Lizzie says.

"You'll get used to it. You just have to accept the fact that the world is a very different place than you realized."

"Yeah. No kidding."

I lean in and hug Lizzie tight. Much to my surprise she doesn't pull away. Maybe this can work.


	40. Chapter 40

**Jasper**

The airport is extremely busy. It makes me a little thirsty listening to all these vibrant hearts fluttering away. And even with all this flesh and blood around, I can still smell every vampire within a few miles. There are a lot of us.

At the gate I begin to notice just how many there really are. Our flight to Italy is basically an all vampire flight—other than the werewolves of course. The small numbers of humans that will be on this flight I feel bad for. They don't even know that they are sitting within feet of dangerous predators.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asks as she caresses my arm lightly.

"Nothing important. Definitely not what I should be thinking about."

"You don't have to be worrying about what's coming every second of the day."

"I know," I agree. "But I should be a little bit more worried than I am. I mean it seems that everyone else here is nervous." I add with a chuckle, "Everyone except Emmett, of course." Alice smiles and kisses my hand.

"How are the wolves feeling?"

"They are actually less worried than the rest of us. Most of them feel very proud to be doing this. The ones with imprints are concerned more about their women than their own lives." Something tells me Alice wasn't asking about every wolf. Rather, she wanted to know about one very special one.

I know I'm right when she asks, "Is he going to be ok?"

"I focus intently toward Jacob. He's feeling a bunch of conflicting emotions. "I think so," I finally decide. "He knows what he needs to do. Even though he's depressed and scared and a little lost feeling, he will fight with everything he has."

"I hope Nessie is ok," Alice remarks. With the mention of her name, every vampire turns toward us. The werewolves, by contrast, look toward Jacob. Jake stands and walks away toward the bathroom. He looks like he's going to be sick.

"She'll manage on her own. She's strong."

The conversation ends because the plane begins boarding. As we walk down the long tunnel toward our seats I have the sudden realization that things are about to change forever. Next time we are in this airport (if we are ever in this airport again) we might have less in numbers and broken hearts. I'm now just as nervous as everyone else.


	41. Chapter 41

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Reviews :)**

**Nessie**

While my family is off fighting a war that could kill us all, I am living life as if nothing is wrong. It's as if the imprints have a don't ask, don't tell policy amongst them. In the two days we have been left alone, we have discussed every possible conversation except what we are actually feeling. I didn't know women could ever be such great actors.

It's evening and I am ready to sleep. Sleeping is my only time to escape the overwhelming grief in which I feel drowning me. In my sleep I can fight. Katerina finds me every night. And every night I feel powerful and strong.

As I prepare to go downstairs, I hear Claire asking around about where I might be. Claire and I haven't really hung out in years. My family moved from Forks when I was two. Of course, at two I looked about Claire's age—maybe a little older. We used to run around the beach at La Push with Quil and Jacob. Since she has been here I have longed to return to those times.

Claire's round face and thick black hair peeks out from around the kitchen doorway. "I found you," she exclaims sounding relieved. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. My room?"

"Ok." She follows me down the stairs. When she sees the size and décor of my bedroom she releases a small huff as if to say _Holy Crap_. I take a seat on my bed and wait for her to find a spot too. She ends up sitting across from me looking up at the picture above my bed. "When was that taken?" she asks.

"The one with Jake?"

"No. The one of your parents."

"It was at their wedding. Mom was still a human."

"She was beautiful," Claire comments. "And she still is," she adds with a blush that darkens her already dark cheeks.

"I think so too," I reply. Silence looms over us like so many other unsaid things these days. "So how have you been?"

"Pretty good."

"What grade are you in?"

"Sixth. What about you?"

"Tenth." The small talk is already wearing me down. I just want to escape into the violence of my dreams.

"So you're like a teenager now, right?"

I can Claire's finally getting to her point. "Yes. I guess so."

"And are you and Jake," she pauses. "Like dating?"

"We were," I answer trying to figure out where this is going.

"You broke up?" For someone that had no idea we were an item, she seems awfully upset that we are both back on the market.

"I don't really want to talk about that, if you don't mind."

"Oh! Gosh! Of course!" She seems genuinely sorry to have brought it up. "I didn't come down here to make sad or something."

"It's fine," I reply with a real smile—the first in a couple days.

"I actually wanted to ask you about something that's related though. I promise it isn't about Jacob exactly."

"What's up?" I want to be here to help Claire. I mean the only good thing about aging so quickly is that I went through it all in a relatively short amount of time. And since Claire seems to be on the topic of relationships, I want to help. I'm not the most experienced person ever, but I think I can manage some basics.

"How did you get Jacob to like notice you?" The way she says it makes me raise my eyebrow slightly. "Like," she continues, "How did you make him notice your body?"

"I didn't really have to. Jacob noticed all by himself."

"When did it happen?"

"I'm not really sure," I admit. "If he noticed before I made it clear that I wanted to be more than friends, he hid it."

"When did you move from friends to boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"Recently."

Claire's face falls and tears well up in her brown eyes. "It's so unfair!" she exclaims as she tries to push the tears back into her ducts. "I'm older than you."

I'm not really sure how to respond to this. She is older. And yet I do get to do all the adult stuff first. It isn't fair. I wish I was still four. At four I had the whole world ahead of me. I got to look forward to all this. Now I'm miserable. "It will happen with Quil on your own time," I finally say.

"But he still thinks of me as this small child." The way she says it almost makes me laugh. She sounds so disgusted at the thought of being a child.

"Don't let him treat you like a child if you don't want him to," I say remembering the phase I went through a little over a year ago. I wanted Jacob to think I was more adult so I started cursing like a sailor. I learned the hard way that you can actually be bad at cursing.

"How?"

"Well what kind of stuff do you and Quil do when you hang out?"

"We go to the beach and watch movies and stuff like that. And I already tried wearing a bikini but he didn't look twice."

I don't want to encourage Claire to watch higher rated films because I want to maintain some of her innocence. Still, I want to give her a logical way to imply that she is ready for more adult things. "Are you interested in any boys at school? I ask, thinking on my feet.

"No," she sighs.

"Do you think you could pretend to be?"

"Is that what you did with Jacob?"

"Kind of," I admit with Austin in mind.

"I guess I can try it. What do I do?"

"Start talking about dating and kissing and stuff like that. And then ask him for boy advice."

"Won't that make things worse?"

"I don' think so. It will tell him loud and clear that you aren't a little girl anymore. And you don't actually have to go out with the guy from school."

"Do you think he will get jealous?" Claire's eyes grow two sizes as she pictures what is probably a bloody werewolf scene.

"I doubt it. He wants you to be happy. So he will go along with it. After a few weeks or so just tell Quil that you are over boys your age. Tell Quil that you are too mature for them."

"Nessie! You're a genius!"

"So I've been told," I joke. "But will you do me a favor Claire?"

"Sure."

"Don't grow up too fast."

"You sound like my mom."

"Well I did grow up fast. And I wish I could go back and redo some of it."

"Can I ask you another personal question?"

"Sure sure."

"Do you and Jacob…you know?" No, I don't know. I'm waiting on her to finish the question because unlike Dad, I have no access to her mind. "Do you have sex?" she finally asks very bluntly.

"No!" I burst out. Composing myself, I add, "Not yet. Why?"

"I just was curious. I mean I don't want to talk about it with my mom and I had some questions."

"Maybe you should go to Emily with this one. I mean she obviously is doing that." I don't know why I'm acting so childish, but I'm a blushing fool.

"I know. I just wanted to talk to someone a little younger, you know?"

I do know. I had the hardest time going to Mom when I was wondering things. "Well if it isn't a too specific question I might be able to answer it," I suggest already regretting the decision.

"I was just gonna ask if it's safe…like with a werewolf?"

"Well it's not like he would phase in the act," I respond.

"But I mean, Quil is a big guy. Could he like smush me?"

I remember having these thoughts when I was younger. I always wondered if kids who were raped broke bones from the weight. "Quil would never hurt you," I answer because I know it is true. "And I think when you get a little older you will enjoy the weight of his body over yours. It's hard to describe, but it actually feels good to be a little smushed."

She blushes the tinniest bit. For once I am not. I feel totally sure of my answer. "Well thank you," Claire responds. "I miss hanging out with you."

"I miss it too."

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now," she says as she stands. I think today has been awkward enough for both of us.

"Me too," I reply. "Night Claire."

"Night." As she leaves I allow myself to smile. I actually helped someone today. It felt good.


	42. Chapter 42

**Ok. So I am sorry for the long wait. I have been writing some other stuff on top of this so I have been busy to say the least. I know that this chapter is going to be controversial. Therefore, I am forewarning you all. If you have questions or just need to rant about what a terrible person I am for this scene I ask that you do it in a message so you do not spoil anything for people who might read reviews before the story. Without further warning, here you go.**

**Jacob**

I know I should be sleeping. I am tired. I just can't get my mind off of what happens next. Bright and Early tomorrow—today I should say—we will enter a city reeking with leeches in the hopes of exterminating them. I should be excited. Most of the wolves are chomping at the bit for tomorrow. And here I am, dreadfully hurt.

Across the world Nessie is probably going about her day as usual. I wonder if she's worried. Scratch that; I wonder if she's worried about me. I'm freaking out about her. I mean I know she is safe, but I still feel as if something could go wrong. What if she gets hurt hunting bears? What if we lose and those bloodsuckers go kill her?

A sigh breaches the silence of my dark motel room. If I listen I can hear conversations, sex sounds, and snores from many rooms nearby. Luckily, I can tune everyone out when I get lost in my thoughts. Right now there is no place I would rather be then in the world of my head. In my head I can be anything for Nessie. Only in my imagination are we together these days.

I am startled when I hear footsteps approaching. The shock escalates when someone jiggles the lock on the door, pops it open, and walks right into the comfort of my room. As soon as the door is open though I can smell that it is only Bella. As to why she is here at night, I have no idea.

"I'm glad you're awake," she whispers in a voice so quiet that the others probably can't hear it. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, sure," I groan as I push myself into a sitting position. Bella takes a seat on the edge of my bed without even moving one sheet. "What's up?"

"I'm worried about tomorrow."

"We all are."

"I told Nessie I would look out for you." I can't really think of a response to this new piece of information. Bella is the key to our success. The last thing I want is her dying trying to protect me. If she dies, we all die. "But I know you don't want that."

"You're damn right I don't. Bella, I can't have you trying to save me. For once you need to save yourself first. You're not invincible."

"Neither are you."

"Yeah," I agree. "But if I die, there's still a chance that the Volturi go down. Bella, I want you to promise me that you will not try to be a hero."

"I knew you would say that. Edward said the same thing."

"Yeah, well, Edward knows what he is talking about."

"Jake, I don't want you to die."

"I don't want to die," I admit. "But it will be more of a tragedy if you die. More people care about you. And besides that, you are the only one who can save us all."

"Did you really love me?" Bella suddenly asks, raising her voice the tinniest bit. I am a little caught off guard. Bella and I haven't talked about us since she was human. Ever since Nessie came along we have been more of acquaintances than anything.

"Of course I did," I finally answer. "Surely you knew that."

"I just wanted to hear it."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice," Bella whispers with a tone of despair in her voice. When I have no response, Bella continues. "Don't get me wrong, I love Edward. I can't even imagine a world without him. But, at the same time, I can't help but wonder if I'd be just as happy with you."

"You wouldn't be," I reply because I want to boost her ego. It's a lie though. I know without a doubt that I could have made her happy.

"I've seen how you are with Renesmee. It's like watching you with me before things got so complicated. You're sweet and kind. You make her laugh."

"And you think it would have been that way with us?"

"I know it would have. You were always exactly what I needed. You were healthy. I was foolish."

"There's no going back."

She looks me directly in the eye and furrows her brows. "Can I try something?"

"I guess," I reply. Bella inhales deeply and moves forward slowly. Her eyes close as her face nears my own. Instead of running away or slapping her, I close my eyes and wait. When her icy lips do finally grip my hot ones, my whole body convulses in a shiver. I try not to breathe because the scent would gross me out. Instead, I allow her rocky-hard lips to lead in an equally cold kiss. There is no passion here—no warmth from her side.

When she pulls away I open my eyes to find her touching her lips lightly. "Was that what you needed?" I ask, praying that she felt nothing on her end too.

"I think so," she admits. "I'm sorry Jacob."

"Don't be. I understand."

"I just had to make sure that I didn't still have feelings for you. I wanted to be sure."

"You don't have to justify yourself."

"No! I do!" She is losing control of the situation. For the first time I realize exactly how desperate Bella is. She's a mess. "I know now that whatever we had when I was human died years ago. It died with that part of me. And now I know that it doesn't matter what decisions I made when I had the chance to make them. I am with Edward. I love Edward. You are with Renesmee. You love _her_."

"Bella," I say as I pull her into a hug. I allow her to sob tearlessly into my bare chest. She smells awful, but I wouldn't change this moment for anything. Bella has made her bed; now she must lie in it. And I know that she loves Edward. Right now she just wants to be with someone who understands it.

"I don't regret my choice," she finally says.

"And I don't blame you for it. I never got the chance to say this, but you make one great vampire. You're definitely my favorite leech."

"You're my favorite wolf," she replies with a small chuckle. "Speaking of wolves, you need to sleep. We've got to leave in two and a half hours. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Bella," I say as she silently exits the room. As she paces down the sidewalk outside, I think about everything that just happens. Even with all the pain and heartache, I'm glad she chose Edward. It led me to Nessie. Tomorrow I will fight with everything I have to make sure Nessie has a secure future. It doesn't matter if I am a part of that future or not, as long as she has one.


	43. Chapter 43

**And so it begins. I hope everyone enjoys the next few chapters.**

**Bella**

It's time. Or, I should say it's time for some of the others. It was agreed that two vampires and one wolf will begin the charge from all angles. All the remaining vampires and wolves will follow behind in a second group. That second group will come up the rear to give backup to those on the front end of the charge. I, being the shield, was forced into group two.

The four groups who are leading the charge are all going to break through Volturi land on different parts of the building. They will be in charge of killing whoever is guarding their path. They will all meet at the elevators where they will proceed into the dungeons. My group will come in a few minutes after they should be done. We will then proceed to the tunnels and follow their lead. If everything goes as planned, we will meet up in the main Volturi room. There we will fight any of them left.

Edward agreed to stay in group two even though no one else wanted. He is a good fighter and everyone wanted him to be in one of the groups. Even so, he wants to be at my side. As we wait in our group outside the city limits, I feel the predator in me escaping. I will kill them all. We must win.

**Jasper**

As we near the southwest side of the Volturi building, I pick up speed so Alice is a little behind me. I will not allow her to go first since we don't know how many guards we will hit. Jared runs only a few steps to my left. We are in a triangle formation with me leading. I will not fail.

Within fifty feet of the tall wooden doors, I catch the scent of others. I pick up speed just the tinniest bit and brace myself. Here it comes. Just as I am about to plow down the doors, they fly open. A tall vampire with Emmett-sized muscles waits. I fly through the air and am surprised when a girl, probably changed at fourteen, comes at me from the side.

We fly into the darkened walls with a loud crash. I can feel my skin in my back crack. Before she can pin me, I grab her collar and toss her through the air. Jared catches her by the arm and begins to tear her limb-by-limb. Alice is dancing around the big one while he lunges. When his back is turned, I use the opportunity to come from behind.

With one solid movement I have his head in my hands. Alice suddenly flies past my shoulder. Behind me a fight breaks out between Alice and some vampire with bushy eyebrows. Jared continues his duel with the girl. I step into help just as his mouth closes around her neck. With a rough tug he has her beheaded.

I whip back around just in time to see Alice punch right through the bushy guy's head. It shatters into many pieces. All falls silent around us. I take Alice's hand and lead the way toward where Edward said the elevators would be. We get to the elevators before anyone else. Now we must wait to see how many others will make it.

**Emmett**

Rose, Paul, and I are in charge of breaching the northeast side of the building. The wooden double-doors stand tall, but not heavy. I throw them completely off the hinges in one push. Rose chuckles from my side. She is just as pumped as I am.

The room we enter is pitch black. Through the darkness, I only see the small passage way leading toward the elevators. I refuse to believe that no one is here. I breathe in deeply and catch the scent of some others. Wherever they are, they are hiding.

"Follow me," I say as I begin the long walk down the corridor. Usually I would be running, but I want to walk. If we run, someone might get picked off easier.

We begin the slow trek down the corridor in silence. I really can't see as well as I would prefer, but every nerve in my body is screaming with excitement. This should be really really great. As we near the end, then smell of others grows stronger. Suddenly I hear movement. When I turn around I see a scrawny vampire holding Rosalie against the wall. She snarls as he gropes her. He looks right at me when he does it, as if he is teasing me.

I lunge at the bastard and immediately have him against the wall. Rosalie surprises me by ripping off the part of his body that no man ever wants to lose. He screams out in pain. Instead ending him now, I decide to leave him in pain. With barely any effort on his side, I rip each limb off his body and toss them far away. To ensure he has a hard time being put back together, I crush his pelvis as well.

In all this commotion, I fail to realize the fight going on behind me. Three others have closed in on Rose and Paul. Even outnumbered they seem to be fine. Rosalie fights like a pro. She keeps them guessing with her quick movements. It also helps that they can't take their eyes off her.

Paul, on the other hand, fights with intensity only I could match. In only two movements he has his opponent headless at his front feet. He meets me with his black eyes and winks. I laugh before we both lunge at the two leeches moving in on Rosalie. Soon, we too are at the elevator. I am relieved to see that Jasper, Alice, and even Jared made it back ok.

**Jacob**

The leech on my left rips his opponent apart with prowess I am impressed by. I wish I could remember his name. The other one, Garrett I think his name in, throws violent punches at the busty girl he fights. I promised Bella I would be careful in here. And so far, I am. I let Garrett and the other—oh yeah! Vladimir is his name. I let them take the two leeches that were waiting for us.

I watch in my mind as Jared, Paul, and Leah fight valiantly on their sides of the building. Finally, I third bloodsucker appears around the bend. He runs full force at me, but I'm faster. I recognize the fool from last time I was here. As he lunges, I meet him halfway. In one chomp I have his neck separated from the rest of him. He falls to the ground still.

"Nice shot!" Garrett shouts happily. Vladimir throws his opponent into a wall and continually beats him. Finally, he throws a solid punch that breaks the guys face apart. He drops the leech on the ground and smiles a sinister grin. "We must continue on," he says in his thick accent.

I lead them through the halls until we are at the elevators I recognize so well. Jared, Paul, and the others are already there. It is only Leah's group that we wait on. I can see that she is doing fine. She fights better that I would have guessed. The leeches she is with are pretty good too. I'm impressed.

**Leah**

My group may be all girls, but we really kick ass. Kate, Tanya, and I take on our three opponents with ease. They are big, smelly leeches that move with a lot of force, but no accuracy. It helps that Kate has some protection power that causes others to fall in pain when they touch her.

Kate almost tortures her opponent. She holds her hand on his closed eyes and watches him scream. Tanya takes her guy down easily. She's been around for a while and obviously can fight.

My opponent gives me no hard time. I may be smaller than my pack brothers, but I am still big and strong enough to kill a tick. I corner the leech into a wall and snap at his throat. His arms reach out to knock me away, but I catch them in my mouth first. With no arms, he is weak. I have him dead soon after.

Kate finally kills her leech and we head down to the elevators. Our group is last, but we all made it. There are no words exchanged. Instead, Jasper pushes the button. We all pile in the small elevator and begin the passage up.

When the doors open we are in a brightly lit room. A human receptionist sits at the desk. When she sees us she jumps a little. I guess she has never heard of werewolves. "You can't go in there!" she shouts as we walk right past her.

Emmett and Jasper lead us through tall doors into a bright room with marble columns all over. The room is empty except for three throne-like seats. At the other end there are doors leading somewhere else. I can smell leeches everywhere on that side. They must be waiting for something.

**Bella**

The elevator smells fresh of our friends' bodies as we climb in. The passage here was one filled with severed limps from Volturi bodies. Edward promised that no one on our side has died based on Sam's thoughts. I believe him based on the looks of the passage we chose.

A different receptionist than the one that was here a couple months ago greets us with terror as we file through. It takes four trips for our whole group to make it up the elevators. Our group, consisting of thirteen vampires and twenty-four werewolves, must seem incredibly horrifying to her. I try not to look too scared as we wander toward the Volturi room.

Edward grips my hand tightly. On my right Sam leads his wolves. I know that soon the others will make a huge diamond around me. I am the one to be guarded. Once we are in formation, I will release my shield in hopes that I can hold it the whole time.

We enter the room to find all the others perfectly fine. No one from the Volturi is in the room. They must be preparing. With only a small amount of words exchanged, everyone circles around me. As much as I hate it, Edward and Jake stand in the very front. They are the ones who want to fight most. I focus my shield around everyone just as Aro, Caius, and Marcus enter from the back rooms.

"Well what do we have here?" Aro says with his usual happy grin. "The Cullen's and all their friends are paying us a visit."

"You know why we are here," Edward snarls.

"You want to fight us," Caius says. "But you obviously don't know what you are against."

"Why are you hiding back there, Bella?" Aro asks.

"Can we please get to the point?" It's Caius again. Emmett is eager too. He is practically shaking with anticipation.

"Yes, I am rather disinterested with toying with them," Marcus adds in his usual dull tone.

"Come out!" Aro shouts. Behind the doors I hear the footsteps of many others. Soon, standing around Aro, Marcus, and Caius are somewhere around thirty vampires. The outer circle consists of vampires that seem to be itching with anticipation. "Newborns," Jasper says with expert analysis.

The inner circle consists of Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Santiago, and Renata—the main Volturi guard. "So you increased your numbers?" Edward asks sounding not in the tinniest bit scared.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aro responds.

"We never want to fight," Carlisle answers. "But you made this choice when you decided that you wanted Nessie and the wolves for your own experimentation. We are still willing to negotiate a treaty, but it must be in our favor."

"Well that won't happen," Caius snarls.

"Before you begin your attack, I want to show you something," Aro says. "Bring them out."

The back doors open again to reveal the wives—Sulpicia and Athenodora—leading the two half breeds Aro created. The boy looks just as I remember him, except older. The girl is what catches me off guard.

"You remember Maria, I would assume?" Aro says pointing at her. "I wanted to show you what can happen when you bite a half-breed." That's when I finally realize what is missing. She has no heartbeat. And more than that, her eyes are blood red.

"She's stronger than any vampire. She is also in control of her thirst like no other newborn has ever been—except you, Bella, maybe. She could kill any of you if I asked her to, but I won't. She won't be fighting today. She will be watching along with her brother. It is her sister who gets to fight today."

My mind searches frantically for a memory of there being three half-breed Volturi children. The memory doesn't exist. "Yes, that's right," Caius says obviously proud of himself. "We have one other girl. My daughter, Katerina. You may have heard of her. She's been haunting your daughter's dreams for months."

A snarl rips through my chest. She does exist. But where is she? "I suggest you agree not to fight," Aro laughs. "Because Katerina is probably just outside Oregon now. We can call her off from her mission in less than a minute if you agree to give us what we want."


	44. Chapter 44

**I hope everyone is enjoying my story. I want to take a moment to thank you all for caring enough to read. All the positive reviews inspire me to continue with my writing. So thank you. **

**Nessie**

Morning brings with it sorrow. Across the world my family is fighting a battle they might not win. Here, life seems to be going on just the same. I can smell bacon and sausage from upstairs. Emily has been really wonderful to all of us this whole time. She cooks almost nonstop to make sure we all have food. I guess having a werewolf for a husband teaches you how to always have food ready.

Jumping in the shower, I begin to wonder how it is going in Volterra. For all I know they could still be fighting. Or maybe the Volturi are already on their way to kill me. I want to throw up at this thought.

When I get out of the shower something feels off. I'm not sure if I am just scared or nervous, but it seems that there is something else there. It's like some inner part of me is scratching at my skin from the inside. For a reason I don't understand, I climb out my window into the brisk January air.

Closing my eyes, I focus all my energy on the surroundings of the house. At first I hear nothing but wind. Soon enough though a small fluttering sound pulses through my paranoid head. It sounds like wings. I guess it is a bird.

Turning around, I slide back into the warmth of my room. I toss on a pair of sweats and a hoodie before going upstairs to face my day. Emily greets me with a hug and hands Malachi to me to hold while she makes eggs. The smell is overwhelming. I'm hungrier than I thought.

Just as I sit down at the table to eat with Kim and Lizzie, movement coming from outside startles me. "Is anyone outside?" I ask Emily.

"No. Why?"

"Stay here," I demand as I stand abruptly from my seat. I get to the front windows in the blink of an eye. I see nothing outside, but I can hear that same fluttering. It suddenly hits me. There are no birds in January.

Whatever is out there, is not an animal. I throw the window open and listen as intently as I possibly can. I can make out another sound other than the fluttering, but I can't place what it is exactly. And then I hear it. A small giggle erupts from somewhere out in the woods. It all makes sense now. The fluttering is Katerina's heart. The other noise is footsteps. She's running circles around my house somewhere far enough away that I can't see her.

I run as quickly as I can back to the kitchen. "I need you to gather everyone and go into my room. Lock the door at the top of the stairs and don't let anyone in unless you know for sure it is me."

Emily, who is used to being uprooted from the comfort of a normal life, quickly jumps into action. Lizzie on the other hand begins to stutter and as questions. "Lizzie, just listen to me. I will answer questions later." I'm trying to keep the fear out of my voice. I'm failing. "But Liz," I add before she's gone. "Watch Claire."

"Sure," she promises before running off toward the room where Claire is still sleeping.

My whole body is pulsing with adrenaline. This is what I have been training for. It's happening. My throat burns and I know what my body needs before I go fight. There are about thirteen bags of blood left in the fridge Grandpa stocked for me before leaving. I have never drunk more than two bags of human blood at a time, but desperate times come for desperate measures.

I gulp down all thirteen bags. With each thirsty swallow I feel a burst of strength mixed with adrenaline. The predator begins to unfold within me. I can feel my body becoming more agile—more fluid—with each drained bag. When there is no more blood, I wait and listen.

I can hear her better now that my senses are increased. She's still jogging around the house somewhere out there. I have no idea why she wants to taunt me, but I am not going to fall for it. I will win this.

It only takes a few deep breaths for me to calm myself enough to face my fate. Leaping through a window and landing soundlessly, I walk proudly toward the forest. I stop in the middle of my yard and wait. She knows I am here.

Katerina's lively footsteps slow. I can hear each little step coming toward me. Gradually I begin to hear the rising and falling of her chest as she breathes. I wait patiently until her stunning profile comes into view. She's prettier than she looked in the dreams. She could easily pass for a vampire if it weren't for her beating heart.

She says nothing as she slowly descends toward me. Katerina stops a mere ten feet from me. She's relaxed and not ready for a fight. I relax too.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," she says with a thick accent. "It's nice to finally meet you in person. The way you view yourself in your dreams doesn't do you justice."

"How do you know about the dreams?" I ask sounding rather harsh in comparison to her chiming, calm tone.

She giggles like a schoolgirl and gives me her most innocent look. "The dreams? Did you think you those were your imaginations doings? You silly girl, Renesmee. I put those thoughts into your head."

"How?"

"Well from what I hear, it isn't much different from your power. You put thoughts into people when you touch them, right?"

"Yes," I answer wondering how she knows so much about me.

"Well, I do the same thing without physical contact. Of course, with you so far away, I could only breach your mind while you were vulnerable. But now…"

Suddenly I see my Mom getting her head shattered by a small vampire with blonde hair and blood-red eyes. I scream out in agony thinking it is real. It isn't until Katerina laughs that I realize she is in my mind. "Get out of my head," I growl at her. The picture fades.

"That was rather fun, now wasn't it?" she taunts with dancing eyes.

"Maybe for you," I respond as I recompose myself. "Now why are you here?"

"I'm on a mission."

"What's your mission?"

"I was hoping you would ask that," she admits with a dazzling smile. "I have two options. Either I kill you and go home alone or I bring you back with me. The choice is yours."

"What if I choose neither?"

"Well that would mean you have to kill me. And let's face it Renesmee, you are not as strong as me. You are too human."

"I think there is another option," I respond with an idea that would make Grandpa proud forming in my head. Katerina raises her eyebrow and waits for me to further this discussion. "What if you stay here and agree to live our type of life?"

"A human life?" she asks skeptically.

"We are not completely human. I do drink blood and do other inhumane things."

"You drink animal blood. There is a difference," she responds thinking she has won. "I'm offering you a life of simplicity. Here you could have friends and a family that loves you."

"I already have those things," she snaps.

I take a big risk and take a few steps toward her. She tenses, but doesn't move. "You could have a friend who understands. We are the only two like us in the world. I understand what you're feeling."

"Don't pretend you know me!"

I take another few paces forward. We are now standing close enough to touch. Her breath is hot and stifled on my face. "We'd be like sisters," I say as I place my hand on her shoulder. As soon as we make contact something weird happens. I can feel my own thoughts being replaced with someone else's. Suddenly I am watching as a man with black hair and blood-red eyes spits in my face. I watch as this same man calls me weak and pitiful. And then I see another like me, but she's different too. We compete. She wins. I feel weak as she grows strong.

Those thoughts are interrupted when Katerina breaks the contact by throwing my arm violently off her shoulder. I fall backwards onto the cold snow. "Keep your thoughts out of my head!" she snarls.

"I could say the same to you," I reply knowing a new angle to approach her at now. "Who was that man with dark hair?"

Katerina seems to debate whether or not to answer my question. She finally agrees to tell me. "My father, Aro."

I've heard of him. He is the leader of the Volturi and the one who is least sadistic. From what I have seen of him, he seems to be pretty awful. "He doesn't love you."

"I don't want anything to do with love," Katerina says nonchalantly.

"Why not?"

"Love only leads to pain. I mean look at you and that tall werewolf friend of yours. You are in pain because of him. He hurt you. Why would I want love if that's what it feels like?"

So this is what I accidentally showed her. "It's not all bad. I'm glad I love him. It made the last seven years amazing. I wouldn't trade any of it."

"Well I'd just rather not ever know love. Then I will never hurt."

"That's a sad life," I admit. I can't help but feel overwhelming pity for her. She knows of no love. In its place she has lived in a life of competition. "If you lived with me, you would never have to compete for love. My family would love you just the same."

"Are you really that naïve?" she asks as she backs up a few steps now that I'm on my feet again. "You are the crown of your family. Aro told me how they threat you. I would be a nuisance."

"You wouldn't," I promise. "And especially not to me. I've always wanted a sister." Katerina stops and stares. I can see tears welling up in her eyes. She is honestly considering my proposition which makes me happier than I care to admit.

"I have a sister," she finally says coldly. "And I hate her. So what is your choice? Come with, or die?"

"I will fight you before I surrender," I reply. "But I am offering you a safe asylum."

"I don't need your pity. And if you want to fight, then let's stop wasting time. Your audience waits." She tilts her head toward the house. Through the window of my rooms I see numerous faces peaking through. I would rather they not watch in case I lose, but what choice have I?

"You're going to have to make the first move. I am a pacifist."

Katerina smiles a tiny grin before tensing her body for the fight. I follow suit and prepare myself. This could be the end of me and I have barely started. I haven't had time to get married nor have kids. I haven't even graduated high school. And yet, here I am—about to fight for my life. Katerina leaps through the air, aiming right at my throat.


	45. Chapter 45

**Here you go, a chapter at a timely manner. **

**Bella**

"We can't give in," Emmett snarls. "And I know Nessie is ready for this." Even with Emmett's approval, I can't help but worry about her. Maybe we should put this off until another time—a time when we can hide Renesmee. She and Jake can run away together.

"Jacob wants to do this now," Edward says almost as if he is in my head. "He trusts that Nessie will manage on her own."

"She fights like a pro," Emmett adds. "She can almost take me. She's strong."

"So what will your decision be?" Caius asks from across the room sounding bored.

For some reason everyone looks to me. Even Edward is giving me this choice. I think about all the times I have watched Renesmee play with Jacob. She's always been strong. But would it be enough? I've seen her and Emmett fight, and she is definitely good. Once again though, would that be enough?

What if we surrender now? Well that's easy—a life of servitude to the Volturi. We can't give up. We need to fight for Renesmee. Hopefully Aro is bluffing. If he is not, somewhere across the world a fight is brewing. Please be safe Renesmee.

"We'll fight now. There's no sense dragging this out."

"I'm sad to see it come to this," Aro replies actually sounding upset. And then as if an unspoken demand is unleashed, the guard begins to move into formation. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are in the back with the wives. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and a few others are in front of them. The rest of the red cloaks belong to newborns and other Volturi guard that was prepared just for us.

In response to their movement, my family shuffles into a protective stance around me. Edward grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly as if to say he loves me. This could be the end. I may never see some of these people again, at least not alive. I take one long look around before preparing myself in my fighting stance.

**Jacob**

_Men and Leah, this is it. Today we fight to protect our honor, our livelihood, and our women. Remember to be strong and courageous. Do not fear these leeches. They may be strong and fast, but we are stronger. And we have something worth fighting for. I thank each of you for coming out here to do this. I asked too much, and you all agreed. Thank you._

_ For those of you with imprints, I ask that you choose not to be a hero today. You must return to your women. For those of you that do not have imprints, protect your brothers. Today we must all fight as one, cohesive unit. And these vampires we stand beside are our friends. If we live through today, our lives will never be the same. So do your best to live, but know that dying here is an honorable way to go. I'm proud of each and every one of you. I will forever remember you as my family. _

I end my speech to internal hooting and clapping. My men are ready. We are going to do this. I glance over to Bella and she meets my contact. I nod an affirmation of what we are doing. Looking forward and ignoring everyone else in my mind, I wait for whoever is to make the first move.

Finally, after a few prolonged seconds, Aro claps and his first line of attack goes on the offense. They run at us with the speed only a newborn can possess. There is a loud crash when they reach the very front of our lines. Emmett immediately throws a headless body across the room.

I only have time to watch that one little fight before some of the newborns reach our line. Sam and I stand at the front, ready to do what is needed. A blonde newborn runs right at me and the fight begins. I bite hungrily at her, but she's fast. She attempts to wrap her arms around me, but I catch her off guard by faking left and coming right. I bite her neck viciously and watch as she goes limp.

Around me the whole room has erupted in fighting. The stone walls are slowly crumbling as parts of vampires ram into them. As soon as I am done with the blonde, another comes at me. Leah cuts her off and attacks first.

I glance to the Volturi across the room. They are watching with curiosity and amusement. I'm going after Caius. He wants Nessie more than all the others so he is mine to kill.

In the moment of hesitation, most of the newborns have been killed. There are probably about twelve still in combat with various members of our troops. Before we can eliminate them all, the second wave of vampires comes. These ones are older, more experienced.

I soon realize that they have been trained. They fight with ease and expertise. As I fight as hard as I can with one, I see in my mind some of the others going down. Brady gets stomped on my one and I can hear his whole left side break. Seth breaks his paw, but the rapid healing fixes it quickly.

The vampire I am fighting is like Alice, small and fast. I'm having a hard time biting him because he dodges it. In a way we are dancing around. Finally he lunges in. His body crashes into mine sending us both rolling. He hits hard against my ribs as I try to regain control. He makes a bad move by straddling my thick body in hopes of hitting my face. I bite his hand completely off when it flies at my face. And when he screams out in pain, I kick him off with my front paws. In a flash I am up and tearing him to shreds.

In my head I see Colin fighting as hard as he can with one vampire, but another comes up behind. He's too far away for me to do anything. I watch as he feels a vampire latch around his neck. I turn to watch with my own eyes as a vampire snaps his neck like a twig. His voice inside my head disappears forever.

Something unleashes inside me. I run as fast as I can to that vampire making sure to kill all of them in my way. I finally reach him as he stands over Brady ready to kill. I catch him off guard by ripping his leg off from behind. I then proceed to roll him over. He looks me in the eyes as I tear each limb from his body. Finally I tear his head off in anger.

_Jacob, I love to see the passion, but you need to calm down._ It's Sam's inner voice chiding me for my anger. _You accidentally knocked Zafrina down in your fit of rage. _

_Sure. Sorry._ Another leech lunges but I knock him to the ground. A small fight breaks out as I aim for his throat. Soon I have him dead too. There is one left, fighting Rosalie. We all watch as she expertly tears this vampire apart. And now the room goes silent.

The Cullen's and others on our side reform their lines. We do the same in our numbers. Instead of coming at us, the Volturi waits. This is the part that will actually be difficult. We are now going to fight the absolute experts. If Bella falls, so does her power and we will all die, guaranteed. Jane and Alec are to be our priorities.

Emmett and Jasper are in the front of our lines. They begin to run full speed at the rest of the leeches. Everyone follows suit. When we hit their lines, Jane takes off running. She darts in and out of the fights that are taking place. I try to keep an eye on her, but can't when Demetri lunges at our line. We work as a team taking him down. It takes four of us to destroy him.

More comes after him and I lose track of Jane all together. That is until I feel a cold hand on my back paw. I turn just in time to see her pull my leg completely out of the socket in my hip. A howl rips through me as the pain envelops all rational thought. The healing begins within the second, but Jane still has hold of my foot.

She begins to drag me away from the fight. I look around begging someone to help. Everyone is busy though. The Volturi planned this. They knew how to get everyone busy so Jane could come kill me.

When she finally stops moving, I try kicking her with my other leg, but fail. She's fast. And then she does the one think I have always feared. She bends down to my still healing leg and bites down with her sharp teeth.

The pain is the first thing I notice about her lethal venom. It's as if someone has started a fire inside my leg. I scream inside my head and it comes out as yelps. Jane smiles a happy little grin as she watches me writhe in pain. She finally runs off to actually fight.

I close my eyes and wait to die, only thinking of Nessie. I think of all the things we could have been. We could have gotten married and had kids. And we could live forever, watching our kids, grandkids, and great-grandkids grow. We could have spent everyday laughing and kissing and sleeping in each others' arms.

My leg is no longer healing, I realize through all the burning pain. The venom has stopped my healing processes. It really is just a matter of minutes before I die now. I think of floating down a river. I think of the home videos my dad has from when I was a kid. I thin k about the video of Bella and me building a sand castle. I was four and she was six. In the video she only let me gather water because she thought I would ruin her masterpiece. I was so happy to be near her even if I couldn't really help. Lastly, I think about the day Nessie was born. I wanted to die. I was so depressed. And then I saw her and I have never felt anything other that joy to be alive since that day. But today that is over. Today I die.


	46. Chapter 46

**I decided that since both this chapter and the next are so short, I would post them both today. Enjoy :)**

**Nessie**

Katerina's fluid body flies at me, but I am ready. When she crashes into me I grab her by her shoulders and throw her back. Soon we are a blur of color as we scratch, punch, and slap at each other from every angle. At one point she tackles me to the ground and we roll around trying to gain control.

She climbs on top of me and punches my face a few times before grabbing hold of my neck. She squeezes tightly—blocking my air flow. I attempt to break free, but fail. Finally, I kick my legs up and wrap them tightly around her neck. I squeeze with all my strength until she lets go.

She bites my thigh and I release too. Once again we are both standing. The difference is the bruises and blood. I can taste blood from my nose. She's bleeding from her top lip. I lunge this time, allowing my hunter instinct to dominate my movements. We do a dance with our arms on each others shoulders, but she finally breaks free.

She tries to run to a different place, but I use a nearby tree to launch myself past her so I land in front. I grab hold of her throat and squeeze. I push her up against a tree and watch as her face turns increasingly red. Her eyes begin to fade out.

The hunter in me wants to watch her die. I'm enjoying the feeling of victory—the elation of killing. This is what the vampire side of me has been begging for. Katerina makes little pleads, but I only hold tighter.

And then, just as she is about to die, a small melody stops me in my tracks. It's a ringtone. More importantly, it is the ringtone for my mom when she calls. If Mom is calling then they have won. They have won!

I drop Katerina and stare toward my house. She falls to the ground in a heap and begins coughing. Her hands grip at her throat. When I face her again, she is crying. "You here that?" I ask, still sounding like a monster.

"Ye..yes," she stutters out in a raspy voice.

"That phone call means your family is dead. My family has won." My tone startles me. I need to relax. "I want you to get out of here. I have spared you your life, but don't try my patience. I want you gone."

"Where do I go?" she says, now sobbing.

"I don't care. Do what you want. But never come back here expecting to kill me. I will not spare you twice." I watch as she stands up and begins to walk away. She disappears into the forest without another word exchanged.

I run quickly into the house and over to the counter where I have left my phone. I have two missed calls from Mom. In a rush, I push the send button. It rings once and then the perfect voice of my mother says hello.


	47. Chapter 47

**Jacob**

Another cold hand startles me from these thoughts. I open my eyes to find Bella staring down at me. Her eyes leak with agony. "Jacob," she coos. "I'm gonna fix this. I promised Nessie." I am surprised when she wipes her mouth off with her shirt. But I'm even more surprised when she plants her lips around the bite wounds.

Suddenly I feel blood being pulled from my body. With the blood, I feel the flame-like venom receding back toward the bite. Bella drinks my blood carefully as to avoid any venom from getting in. I know my blood tastes terrible to her, but she drinks it as if she is starving. Just as she removes the last remains of venomous blood, Jane comes from nowhere and throws her into the wall. My leg is no longer burning and the healing has kicked in. Unfortunately, I can't do anything until I am healed enough to stand.

I watch as Jane hits Bella into the wall. Bella's face cracks with the contact. Looking around, I see that once again everyone is too busy to help. Edward is trying his hardest to get over here, but Felix keeps knocking him back.

When I look back at Bella, she has gained the upper hand. She is on top of Jane throwing violent punches at Jane's smiling face. My hip heals and I leap up, ready for action.

"No!" Bella snarls. "She's mine!"

I have no choice but to let Bella fight Jane herself. I take off toward Seth and Leah. I run by and rip Alec's head off as I go. One down, one to go. I glance back at Bella to see her and Jane growling and snarling.

I get distracted when some of the other pack boys get too close to Emmett while he fights. Emmett accidentally knocks one of them down. Suddenly there are four wolves ripping and tearing at Emmett. _Stop it! _Sam's internal voice rings out. He's being Alpha. The wolves yelp and fall down under his command.

Emmett nods towards me thinking I gave the command. I glance back to Bella just in time to see her throw a punch that goes completely through Jane's head. Bella backs up, snarling as Jane's body falls limp.

Aro, Cauis, and Marcus scream out in anger. "Send her in!" Aro shouts angry. Suddenly, the other half breed girl comes flying through the back door. She runs violently right toward Bella. I run over to help as Bella combats this girl who must be three times as strong. Emmett suddenly meets us at the same time as Paul.

The four of us do our best against her, but she is a force to be reckoned with. Finally after she breaks Paul's nose and one of my ribs, Emmett steadies her long enough for Bella to remove her head. When she falls, Aro and the others come into the fight.

Now the fight really begins. But the lack of blood in my body paired with a hip that healed out of place and broken ribs causes me to lose strength fast. I suddenly feel extremely dizzy. One second I am standing, and the next everything has gone black.


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry to tease. I promise more good stuff to come but this chapter was needed. It's short, but the next one will be longer I think.**

**Nessie**

"What happened? Is everyone ok? Is Dad ok? Is Jacob ok?" The questions tumble over each other in my haste to know that answers.

"One question at a time, Sweetie. We won the fight. Your dad is fine. And Jacob will be ok."

"Will be?" I ask, feeling my stomach fall into my toes.

"He's got some broken bones and he lost a lot of blood. But Carlisle is working on him now. He should survive. Seth has the same blood type and agreed to donate enough blood to save Jake."

"So what's gonna happen now?"

Mom pauses for a fraction of a second. "The wolves are all going back."

"Just the wolves?"

"Carlisle and Esme need to stay here and figure out what to do. With the Volturi eliminated, the vampire world could possibly go a little crazy. We are worried newborn armies will start back up without fear of the Volturi."

"So you're all staying?"

"No. We're coming home. Just me and your dad."

"What if these armies do emerge?" I ask suddenly fearing that my parents will have to go fight again.

"We don't know yet. We'll figure it out later."

"When will you be home?"

"As soon as we can. I promise. But now I want to hear about you. You sound perfectly healthy so I would assume Aro was bluffing about a third child?"

"That wasn't a bluff, Mom. Katerina came here. And we fought!"

"You killed her?" Mom asks sounding way to much like a proud parent.

"No. I gave her life if she agreed to leave peacefully. But I could have killed her if I had wanted!" I decide not to tell Mom about how my vampire instinct took over—about how I still feel an incredible urge to kill someone.

"Carlisle will be so proud," Mom replies with a small guttural throat sound. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Come home," I mutter.

"Soon," Mom promises. "But I've got to go. I would pass the phone to Edward but he's helping Carlisle. I love you Renesmee."

"I love you too."

"Bye," she says.

"See you later." I hang up the phone and stare at it for a second in disbelief. My family is ok! It's all going to be ok! Suddenly I remember the imprints in the basement. I forgot to let them out.

I run quickly to the door and throw it open. They are all waiting on the stairs as if they knew I had forgotten but were too scared to come out themselves. The instant I open the door the strong scent of blood permeates my skin. Thirst like no other I have ever felt ignites my scratchy throat.

I have to get out of here. For the first time in my life I worry that I might attack a friend. Before anyone can talk to me, I sprint off toward the front door and out of the house. The cool, clean air relaxes me, but I still feel a little thirsty. There is no reason to be thirsty after the breakfast I had. And yet, I want more. What's happening to me?


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks for waiting patiently. My first week of classes kept me pretty busy. I'm going to try and finish up the story in the next few days so I will tell you all how many chapters the story will be as soon as possible. Reviews will keep me happy and motivated.**

**Nessie**

It's early, much too early for me to be awake, but Mom sent me a text saying they would arrive at some point early this morning. There's no way I am going to miss out on their return. It's the moment I have been waiting for. I must not miss it just because I am sleepy.

For the past two days I have been cooped up in my bedroom. I'm avoiding everyone here—including Lizzie. They all smell too appetizing. For some reason I can barely fight the urge to attack. It's terrible. I feel like I'm losing track of the person I used to be.

A car turns into our long driveway and I am out of bed. I already got dressed so all I have to do is wait outside. I listen from the front porch as more cars make their way toward the house. Finally, in the distance, I notice the red of Rosalie's car. Behind it I can see numerous other familiar vehicles. When they do finally stop, my heart is skipping with glee.

Dad steps out of the driver's seat and I lose my reserve. I run straight into his waiting arms. I take a deep breath of his neck as he squeezes me against his cold body. I shutter slightly, but enjoy the contact. It takes a moment before I realize the other cold arm wrapped around my back. "Mom!" I squeal, moving into her embrace. The tears slip out in my excitement.

I don't know how long I cry into my parents' arms, but when I do look up with moist eyes, the whole scene has changed. I'm surrounded by couples kissing and hugging. Some cry. Others squeal. And then I notice Beth, Colin's imprint. She's crying the type of tears that can only be tears of mourning. Where's Jake?

"He's right there, Renesmee," Dad answers my unspoken question. I look where his gold eyes are pointing and sure enough, Jacob is there. He leans against a tree and waits for me to notice him. When I catch his eye, his smiles his biggest grin. For a second I feel like everything is as it was again. I want to run up and kiss those hot lips. But the moment passes, like all great ones do, and I am left with the memory of the breakup.

Nothing's changed. We still can't be together because I still can't completely trust him. "You should talk to him," Dad says as he listens to the thoughts doing gymnastics in my head. "Tell him how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel," I admit.

"Then say whatever comes out at the moment. You will be fine."

"Be honest with him, Renesmee," Mom interjects. "And he will love you no matter what you're feeling."

Listening to Mom and Dad, I make my way over to where he is. I had forgotten how tall Jake really is. Even leaning up against the tree he towers over me. I have to admit that he looks sexy in his traveling clothes. I spend more time than a broken up girl should staring at the bulging muscles of his arms.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see that you're safe," Jake says with an audible cracking in his voice.

"I feel the same about you," I admit.

"Yeah, it was a close call. If it weren't for Bella, I'd be dead." The way Jacob says these treacherous words is as if it means nothing. He's so nonchalant about the whole thing. "Did she tell you what happened?"

"No," I choke out. "Tell me."

Jake removes his back from the tree and steps a little closer. The space I purposefully left between us now has diminished. Jake's black eyes stare down into mine own. He's so intense. I fight the urge to jump into his strong arms. "Jane bit me." The realization that vampire venom is fatal to werewolves sets in. "But your mom sucked the unclean blood out."

"How?"

Jake smiles and glances toward her. His gaze lingers just a second too long. My stomach knots as I wait. "Very carefully," he answers. "But I lost a lot of blood so my healing slowed some. I passed out before the fight was even over."

"But you're ok?"

"Physically, yes." Jake leans down the tinniest bit and I can smell the toothpaste on his hot breath. "But I'm not sure about my emotional state."

I take a deep breath and swallow the lump in my throat. "Jacob," I begin. "You know I love you. And you know I have always needed you. But I needed you more than ever this past week and you weren't here. I still can't be in a relationship with you."

Jacob tries to hide the water that glosses his eyes, but I see all the hurt. "Friends then?" Jake asks as his voice cracks. He sticks his hand out for me to shake, but I don't take it. The whole situation is becoming clear in my mind. I need time; I need space.

"Not even that," I reply as the tears begin to fall. "I need some time…away."

"Look, Ness, I'm really sorry. What I did was wrong. I should have stayed. But I can't leave you again."

"Jacob," I cry out. "I'm not asking you to leave me alone. I'm telling you to."

"This is what you want?" The tears begin to drip down his cheeks and off his chin onto my face. I taste the salty flavor of our sorrow.

"This is what I need." Jake takes two large steps away from me and rubs the tears off his face. The hurt outlining his features almost sends me running into his arms, but I stand firm.

"Sure, sure." He pauses and waits. I say nothing. "I'll be gone by tonight." With those last words Jake flies past me as one large convulsing blur. I hear the sound of paws hitting the earth as he races to his house. Soon he is out of earshot and I am left alone with my grief.


	50. Chapter 50

**So I'm treating you guys to two more chapters today than I originally planned on. You deserve it for waiting!**

**Bella**

It's been over a month since Jacob left and Renesmee is still not doing as well as I would hope. Then again, she's doing a hell of a lot better than I did when Edward left me. She goes to school and hangs out with Lizzie and Seth. On the outside she appears to be a normal teenager really.

It's the inside that worries me though. Edward says she thinks about Jacob endlessly as if putting herself through pain because she likes it. She obviously has inherited some of her father's masochistic tendencies. I'm not really sure how to help her. She never lets the pain take over her calm reserve.

The only outwardly sign that she is not in perfect emotional health is her smile. When she smiles her lips turn up and her teeth gleam, but there is always something missing. It took me a few days to realize that her smile never actually meets her eyes. Her once beautiful brown eyes are now blank and dead.

Her interest in the details of the fight really confuses me as well. She likes to ask me about the sounds of vampire skin tearing and painful screams. She also has a particular interest in the way the half-breed boy killed himself when his whole family died. I worry that she was contemplating suicide while we were gone, but I'm afraid to ask. Edward says she hasn't demonstrated any suicidal tendencies in her mind. Even so, I worry.

When we first returned, Renesmee struggled with her thirst. After some close encounters with some kids at school she took a two days off of class and reverted her diet to only animal blood. Since then she has even cut down on that. Her strength and agility has slowly dwindled back into the human realm. According to Edward she hates her vampire side because it brought her all the problems we went through as a family.

She also partially blames herself for the five wolves and three vampires we lost on that day. Even though she barely knew any of them, she hates the fact that they died fighting for her. Edward and I have tried talking some sense into her, but she won't listen. We've tried everything we can possibly think of.

A small vibration from the phone in my pocket breaks me from my thoughts. I know who is calling. He calls everyday at this time. Every day I make sure I am far enough from Renesmee so I can take the call in peace. I hate hiding things from her, but this is important.

"Hey Jake," I say when I answer the phone.

"Bella," he sighs. Since he left Jake's voice has lost any happiness it once possessed. It constantly sounds like he has a cold. "How is she?"

"Same as yesterday," I admit. "I'm worried about tomorrow though."

"Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Valentine's Day," I answer. Jake stops breathing on his side of the line. I guess he totally forgot. "Are you going to be ok tomorrow?"

"Sure, sure."

"Edward and I are going up your way for a date. Would you like us to come by?"

"No," Jake says forcefully. "You will ruin all the progress I've made."

"So you still haven't phased?"

"Nope. Neither has Leah. It's a painful process to go through, but totally worth it, I think."

"Renesmee has stopped drinking blood. I guess you are both dealing by ridding yourselves of your inhuman traits."

"I guess so," Jake replies. "Does she have a date for tomorrow?"

"No. One of the girls at school is throwing a party for all the single students. She is going to that."

"Do you think she is ever going to take me back?" Jake asks with anger lining his voice.

"I don't know," I admit. "I hope so."

"What if she doesn't? What happens to me?"

"I don't know, Jake," I reply.

"I kissed Leah yesterday," Jake suddenly states.

"And?"

"It was not a smelly as kissing you, but just as dead."

"Nothing there?"

"No spark at all," Jake replies. "I don't think I will ever feel anything for a girl ever again."

"Well just give Renesmee time. She could still change her mind. I think she will."

"I gotta go," Jake says in his usual way. He always cuts our conversations short. It's as if he can't take it. It hurts too much to think about her for longer than a few minutes a day.

"I know. Bye Jacob. Be safe."

"Bye, Bells. Have fun on your date tomorrow." I hang up the phone and wait for Edward. He always comes around when we are done talking. Sure enough, he comes bursting through the line of trees surrounding me.

"He ok?"

"Same as always," I reply. Edward takes me in his arms and kisses me passionately. I pull away before we end up on the ground for the next few hours. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

"But we should go check on Renesmee," I add. Edward smiles his crooked one and stands up. I come up with him. Soon we are running hand-in-hand toward the house to be good parents for our daughter.


	51. Chapter 51

**Here's another chapter that may not be well liked. Oh well. It's all part of the story. Reviews are great.**

**Nessie**

What does one wear to a party to a single-awareness party? Do I dress cute? Am I trying to attract any single guys? Stupid party. I have no idea why I am even going. Oh wait, I know why. I don't want to sit at home and listen to three different couples have hot Valentines Day sex.

I decide to toss on a pair of light blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. It's simple and fairly comfortable which is all I'm really looking for tonight. I'm not trying to impress anyone with my looks. I throw on a tiny bit of eyeliner and call it good.

Soon enough I am at Melissa's house. There are cars parked up and down her long driveway. Her house is tucked into the forest the same way mine is, making it a great party house. My senses have been dulled by my new diet so I can't make out what song is playing or how much liquor is around until I actually step in the house.

The house is packed with people socializing and hooking up. I guess most people here decided that since they are single they need to have drunken anonymous sex. I push past the crowds into the kitchen. I have a wide variety of choices, but the bottle of rum appeals to me the most. I grab a red cup and fill it to the top with rum and take a few big swigs. It burns as it goes down, but it's a good hurt.

"Hey Nessie," Austen says from behind me. I turn around to see him filling up his red cup with beer from the keg. "I didn't think you would be here."

"I'm single," I reply.

"Well, yeah. I guess so."

I take another few gulps and step closer to him. "Hey, I'm real sorry about they way I treated you."

"When?" he replies sounding confused.

"On our date."

"Oh, that. It was no big deal. Don't worry about it. You were into Jacob, not me." At the mention of Jake's name, I finish off my cup. I pour myself another full cup and ask Austen if he wants to go talk somewhere a little quieter. "Sure, we can do that. Let me grab another beer." I watch as he finishes his cup and refills his. "Where do you want to go?"

"Is it too cold to go outside?"

"I'll grab our coats," he replies with a smile. Soon we are walking—rather stumbling—off into the woods. We stop when we find a small cave tucked in behind a blanket of bushes. "Wanna sit?"

"Absolutely," I reply. I feel incredibly loose and jumbled. I smile, but it feels almost too big. I follow Austen into the small space and sit down on the cold rock. "This place is cool."

"Yeah. We have a small cave like this near my house too. When I was a kid I would go explore all the caves I could find."

"Did you ever find anything cool?"

"No. I think about the coolest thing I have ever seen in a cave is happening right now."

I would blush if my cheeks weren't already heated due to the alcohol. "You don't mean that," I reply as I place my hand on his leg. Austen looks down at the contact and looks back up. His blue eyes meet mine and he smiles a silly grin.

"I do mean it. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Why?"

He laughs and grabs hold of my hand. His hands are smaller than Jacob's were, but still bigger than mine. "Well you just are. You have an amazing smile and pretty hair. And you have a great body too."

"You think so?" I ask as I glance down at my pale features. "I'm not too pale?"

"Of course not."

"You're just drunk."

"Well, yes," he admits with a grin. "But I thought that about you before I ever had a drink."

"Why are you single?" I ask. I feel like maybe that was pushing a little too much so I take another sip of my rum and wait to see if he will answer.

"The girl I was interested in had a boyfriend."

"And what about now?" I question.

"They're broken up," he answers. "Why are you single, Nessie?"

I think hard about an answer to his question. Why did I break up with Jacob? "The boyfriend I had betrayed my trust."

"Did he cheat?"

"No," I respond. "He left me. And when he came back, I wouldn't have him again."

"Well he is a fool. If I had a girl like you, I would never walk away."

"Even if you thought it was for my own good?"

"Even then," Austen promises. He squeezes my hand gently and smiles shyly at me.

"So now that your girl is single, are you going to make a move?" I ask in my best flirty voice. The alcohol has impaired some of my flirtatious tones, but I get the point across regardless.

"Do you think she would be ready?"

"I think so," I reply with a wink. Austen moves his free hand to my chin and pulls me in gently for a kiss. His lips are soft and smooth. They taste a little like beer, but it's not a bad overwhelming taste. His hand slides up to my cheek and pulls me in closer. His lips push mine open some and his tongue slides gently over the edge of my teeth.

The kiss deepens. I find my hands clutching him around his head. I lace my fingers in his brown hair and tug lightly. He slips a hand under my shirt and rube the bare skin of my back. My body begins to react to his touch and my senses dull completely.

Somehow, both our jackets end up on the ground next to us. We kiss frantically. I'm shoving my tongue deep into his mouth and grinding my hips into his. His warm hands grip the bottom of my shirt and pull it up over my head. I feel a little nervous as Austen looks me up and down. The nerves disappear when he smiles and pulls me on top of his body. We kiss some more as his hands grip over my ass and bare back.

I roll off and pull him up over me. I pull on his shirt until he sits up and pulls it off. Austen is built like Jacob, just smaller. He has defined muscles, but they are a little leaner. It's new to me, but sexy nevertheless. I run my hands up and down his back as he kisses down my neck and chest.

Everything is cloudy, but I know that this all feels good. I want more. I want sex. I want to feel like someone loves me enough to never leave. Austen said he wouldn't. And he is obviously ready. I want this.

Austen slides his hands under my lower back and pulls me up so that I am arched. One of his hands slides up to my bra and unhooks it easily. His other hand reaches around and pulls it slowly off my arms. I feel awkward as he looks down at my exposed chest. Soon his lips are kissing and sucking on the bare skin that has never experienced anything like this.

Moans and sighs escape my mouth as Austen works over my breasts. I give into my desire and forget about everything that has happened in the past two months. I close my eyes and feel every sensation. When I fear the sound of paper tearing, I open my eyes out of fear.

Austen holds in his hands on now opened condom wrapper. "Are we going to do that?" I ask as my mind begins to clear.

"I thought we were," Austen replies. "Are…are you a virgin?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"No. Do you mean to tell me that you never had sex with Jacob?"

"No. We were waiting." Austen slides off of me and returns to a sitting position. I sit up and wait to see what he is going to do.

"We can't do this," he says after some thought. "If you were waiting then it would be wrong of me to take your virginity. And we're drunk so it's not a good time."

"I'm sorry," I sigh. Suddenly I feel all the feelings I have tried to repress bursting through. I start to sob.

"Hey now. Don't worry about it. I'm not mad." Austen places an arm around my back, but pulls away quickly. He grabs my coat and places it over me before hugging me. I cry onto his bare shoulder for what seems like forever. When I finally stop the symptoms of the alcohol have worn off.

"Thank you," I say as I search for my bra. I put it on with my back to him. He hands me my shirt when I turn back around.

"You're welcome," he replies. "And if you want to ever like go on a date or something, I am willing to do that. I meant everything I said."

Now fully dressed, I look Austen in the eyes. "I'm not ready yet," I say with enough guilt to drown us in this cave.

"Well call me if you ever are," he says as if I haven't just hurt him. "And if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you." I hug him tightly and rest my head on his shoulder. After planting a small kiss on his neck I turn and jog off into the woods. I don't even bother going back into the house when it comes into view. Instead I run to my car and begin the drive back home—where I belong.


	52. Chapter 52

**Edward**

I have never seen a person have such an uneventful spring break as Renesmee has decided to have this year. It's half over and she has barely left her room. The worst part of it all is that Bella has had her shield up since the Valentines Day incident. I almost killed that kid for taking advantage of my drunken daughter. I don't care what Nessie and Bella say; he shouldn't have even kissed her. Although I will be the first to admit that Nessie is partially responsible. She could have stopped anything at any time.

Since that night Renesmee has become much more how we expected her to be after the breakup. She spends almost all her free time in her room reading and listening to music. At school she barely socializes with Lizzie. I think part of the issue is that Lizzie has Seth. It's not that Nessie is becoming a recluse; she just has nothing to say to people. Her spark has gone out.

I wish I could pick through her mind. I want to understand her pain. But the way things are now, I can't. There's nothing I can do to help. For now, we wait it out.


	53. Chapter 53

**The end is near. I hope you all have enjoyed my story. I look forward to the last few chapters. I think you will like it.**

**Jacob**

I step out into the rainy night and jog to the bus stop. I don't allow myself to think about her as I allow the rain to permeate my pores. It's pretty late for anyone to be out, but I just off work and have no choice.

"Do you have a light?" a pretty girl with dark hair asks. She takes a seat on the bench and looks up at me earnestly.

"Sure, sure," I answer as I pull a lighter out of my coat pocket. I hold the lighter in front of her cigarette. It takes a few times to light up with all the rain, but eventually we get it. I take a closer look at the girl and realize that she looks way too young to be smoking. "Aren't you a little young to be smoking?" I ask as I sit down on the other side of the bench.

"I'm eighteen," she replies with a thick accent.

"Bull shit. How old are you really?"

"Seven," she responds with an eyebrow raised.

I laugh for the first time in a while. My body feels strangely alive. It's like my nerves are buzzing or something. "So what brings you out on this rainy night?"

"I like the night." She looks away from me and takes a long drag from her cigarette. "What about you?"

"Just got off work."

"Where do you work?"

"I bartend at Mickey's Hideaway."

"Buy me a drink?" she asks suggestively.

"You're underage," I reply.

"I won't tell if you won't."

Once again I feel my lips upturn in a smile. It's odd to have a normal conversation with someone. "Maybe," I answer. Our conversation is interrupted by a bus that pulls up. It's the number eight. I'm waiting on nine.

"That's my ride," she says as she puts out her cigarette. "Thanks for the light…"

"Jacob," I finish for her. She steps onto the bus and drops a few coins in the slot.

The girl turns back and looks at me again. "Have a good night."

"Hey! What's your name?" I shout over the rain.

"Katerina," she answers as the doors close and the bus lurches forward. I am left standing in the cold rain.


	54. Chapter 54

**Bella**

"Edward, stop," I moan into his bare chest. "My phone is ringing."

"I hear it," he sighs. "Let's ignore it." My beautiful husband kisses my neck in an attempt to make me forget my mission. It almost works.

I sit up and reach into my pockets of the jeans I was wearing earlier. I pull the phone out and see that it is Jake calling. Edward sits up behind me and kisses my shoulders. "Jacob! Are you ok?" I ask sounding more frantic than I thought I would.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why are you calling in the middle of the night?" Now I sound a little angry. Edward starts to massage my breast and nibble my neck. I try to shake him off but he's got me.

"I met someone tonight." These words stop Edward in his tracks. I stop too. "Not like _that_," he adds after the weird silence. "I just met someone that I think you would want to know about."

"Who?" I ask because I'm too frustrated to guess.

"A girl with a thick Italian accent named Katerina."

"What?"

"I'm serious," he replies. Edward reaches for the phone and I put it on speaker.

"Are you sure Jacob? Edward asks.

"I'm positive," he responds.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence," I say even though I know that's a long shot.

"No," Jake persists. "When I was around her I felt all weird. It was like my body wanted to phase. And she was pretty and pale. I know it was her."

"Well do you think she's a threat?" I ask.

"No. She asked me for a light. And we just talked for a little while."

"Did she say why she's in Portland?"

"We only talked for a few minutes. I didn't even know who she was until the second she left."

"Will you see her again?" Edward asks.

"I don't know. She knows where I work so maybe. But what do you expect me to do if I do see her? It's not like I can casually bring you up without revealing what I used to be."

"He's got a point," I point out.

"Jacob, if you see her again, I want you to get her number," Edward says sounding very serious.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Flirt."

"I can't lead her on for no reason," he says sounding defensive.

"He's right Jake," I chime in. "We need to make sure she isn't a threat to Renesmee."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you Jacob," Edward states.

"It means a lot to us."

"Sure, sure," Jake pouts. "I'm going to bed now. Night."

"Night Jake," I respond. The phone clicks on his side so I hang up too. "What are we going to do?" I ask.

"We're going to track her and make sure she is controlling herself."


	55. Chapter 55

**Well, we are getting really close to the end. It's been a journey that's for sure. **

**Jacob**

The bar is packed. It's a Friday night in late May which means all the college aged students are partying after their finals. I've barely had a chance to breathe at all tonight. I'm tired and sick of pouring drinks.

"How 'bout that drink?" a voice on voice on my left shouts out. I turn and see Katerina. At first all I can do is stare. I gave up hope on her when she didn't come in after a couple weeks. "What? You don't remember me?"

I take the few steps over to where she stands and look her in the eyes. "How could I forget?" She smiles and waits for me to continue. "Alright, you've got me. What do you want to drink?"

"Strawberry Daiquiri."

I quickly begin to mix her drink up for her. Out of the corner of my eye I watch as she continuously convinces guys to get out of her face. They come up to talk to her and then they just walk off looking confused. "Here you go," I say as I slide it in front of her."

"You Americans are so odd," she smiles as she drinks.

"Why's that?"

"The drinking age sucks."

"Agreed," I admit. "But I'm legal so it doesn't really matter anymore."

"I don't have to be legal. I'm a very persuasive person," she looks me in the eye and suddenly I'm picturing her kissing my bare chest. The image disappears just as quickly as it came. I know for a fact that wasn't my own though. I decide it's better for me to play along.

"You're a beautiful person too."

"Are you flirting with me?" she says with a wink.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Is it working?"

"It just might be," she replies.

"Well then, yes. I am flirting."

"You've got customers waiting," she laughs. I turn around and sure enough there's a line forming.

"I'll be right back." As I help out the many customers I think about how I will manage to get her number without actually having to follow through on anything with her. I have no desire to act out the thoughts she put in my head. Hell, I still think about kissing Nessie every night before bed.

When I finish with the line, I walk back to where Katerina perches. Her drink is empty and she gives me a look as if to say I need to bring another one. I do as she wants because the last thing I need is to mess this up.

I end up bringing her a third and fourth as well. By the time the bar closes, Katerina is plastered. She can't even stand on her own. "Jacob!" she shouts when I come to help her. "Will you take me home?"

"Yeah. I called for a taxi already," I reply as I lift her off the bar stool. I carry her out into the rain. The taxi comes around the corner and stops in front of us. I gently place her into the backseat and go to the other side. "Where do you live?"

It takes a few attempts for me to understand her address, but we eventually are speeding down the roads toward her house. "Thish ish very nice of you, Jacob," she says as she puts her hand on my upper leg. I squirm away from her touch. She moves her hand a little lower with a giggle.

When we pull up at her apartment complex, I carry her all the way to her room. I tuck her in and set out a glass of water with aspirin. She is already passed out so I can leave with no interference. When I am safely out of earshot, I pull out my phone.

"Did you get the number?" Bella asks as soon as she picks up.

"I got better," I reply. "I got an address."


	56. Chapter 56

**Well there are only two more chapters after this. I hope you all have enjoyed it. I have enjoyed writing it. As I wind down to the end, I ask that everyone leave me reviews for the story overall. I would appreciate some feedback about my writing as a whole. Thank you so much for reading. **

**Nessie**

"Where are you going?"

"Portland."

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"No, Sweetheart. We are just making a small trip." I can tell Mom is lying. There's something in her tone. It bothers me.

"We'll be back tonight," Dad says as he puts his jacket on. There's only one reason I can think of that they would be running off without an explanation for.

"Is Jacob in Portland?" His name sticks to my tongue like Gorilla Glue. Mom looks me in the eyes but does not answer. That's the only proof I need. This past month I have done better. I can now go days without missing him too much. It's as if he has receded into the back of my mind where he is free to exist. In the present, I am fine without him. "Tell him that I say hi and that I miss him."

"Is that what you want?" Mom asks skeptically.

"Yes," I assure. "I still love him. I've just learned how to live without him. I'm doing alright on my own."

"We'll tell him," Dad promises. "But we should be going." He leans in and kisses the top of my head. Mom hugs me and then they are gone. I stand in the doorway and watch as my parents disappear. Part of me can't shake the feeling of jealousy I have for them.

I'm watching some dumb TV show where people try to make it through obstacle courses when I hear the car pulling up at the house. It's past nine and I don't know what took my parents so long. I hope they had a good time with Jacob. I've spent the whole day thinking about their trip—wondering if they will talk about me.

"Nessie!" I hear Rosalie calling from upstairs. "I think you should come up here!"

With a sigh, I stand up. I can hear the whole family shuffling around upstairs. What could possibly be going on? I jog up the steps to find only Rosalie. "What's going on?"

"We'll give you a moment to talk," Rosalie answers before running off toward the back door. I have no idea why everyone is acting so weird. I turn and walk to the front door. When I open it, I am not greeted by my parents. Rather, a tall dark figure leans up against my Dad's car.

It only takes me a split second to realize who it is. As soon as I do realize who is here, I am out of the house and onto the wet grass. I run as fast as I can straight into his arms. He catches me when I jump, but not before stumbling backwards into the car. My Jacob never struggles to hold me.

"Oh Nessie," he sighs into my neck as he hugs me. His embrace isn't as tight as I'm used to, but I cherish it nevertheless.

For the first time in months I feel whole. It's as if the second half of my body has woken up after a coma. I squeeze him as tight as I can because I'm afraid to ever let go. "I'm sorry, Jacob," I mumble into is thick shoulder that seems somehow less defined.

"It's ok. You have no idea how great it is to see you."

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too."

"And I can live without you," I add as I pull away to look at his face. It seems sad and dark. He has grown a full beard which makes him look older. "But I don't want to anymore."

"I'm here if you want mw to be," Jacob's deep voice promises without hesitation. "I'll never leave again."

"Can I ask for something?"

"Anything."

"Jacob," I begin with a deep breath. "Will you kiss me?" I don't have to ask twice. Jacob's lips find mine with the desperate nature of a madman. He kisses me like he never has before. It's a kiss brimming with pain, love, joy, and passion. His hands side down over my backside and back up my back.

My body starts to slip down Jacob's so he turns around and lays me over the hood of the car. His firm body presses me into the hard metal as he kisses me all over my face and neck. I reach up and wrap my legs around his waist pulling it into me. I can feel him grow hard between my legs and it only makes me want this more. "Make love to me," I sigh into his ear as he nibbles on my neck.

Jacob pulls up a little and looks into my eyes. "Are you sure?" he asks sounding conflicted.

"I've never wanted it more." Jake doesn't hesitate. He peels his shirt off and comes back down on top of me. I run my hands up and down his strong back as he kisses me urgently. His hands grip the bare skin of my body and I realize something is missing. Jacob isn't hot anymore. I'm not sweating the way I usually do. "Wait," I sigh. Jake stops but doesn't move from his position. "Did you give up being a wolf?"

"Yeah," he answers. "I didn't want it without you."

"You need to phase," I announce.

"I will," he promises. "As soon as we are done."

"Good." I pull his lips back onto mine and wrap my legs a little tighter. All my thoughts turn to mush as we explore each others' mouths. Suddenly I am stirred out of my blissful hormones by the sound of a voice cracking.

Jake jumps off me. He doesn't stop until he is at least seven feet from me. I sit up and look into the pale faces of my parents. "When we said you can take the car back ahead of us, we didn't want you to use the car to deflower our daughter," Dad spews.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Jake stutters.

"It was my fault," I state. Both Dad and Mom turn their heads and stare. "It was my idea."

"Well," Dad says with a small clearing of his voice. "I guess I have nothing to say then."

"Are you planning on phasing, Jacob?" Mom asks.

"Sure, sure."

I watch as Jacob makes his way over to the open space in the yard. He stops and focuses all his energy. His body shakes a little, but nothing happens. He tries again, but fails. "Edward," he calls out in a determined voice. "Can I get a hand?"

"What?" Dad responds with a curious gleam in his gold eyes. Mom must have her shield up.

"I can't focus my energy on phasing. It's been too long. I need incentive."

Dad's super pale face seems to lighten with the realization of what he gets to do. "Absolutely." He's too excited. It scares me. What if Jake doesn't phase in time and Dad hurts him? I just got him back.

"Please don't hurt him," I squeal as Mom puts her arm around me. Dad shoots me a crooked grin and prepares to run at Jake. I take a deep breath at the same time as Jake and wait. Dad disappears into a blur of blues from his clothes. Suddenly Jacob is flying through the air in human form. He hits the ground with a loud thump. I shriek.

I'm about to run at him to help when he leaps up. Jacob's body begins to shake violently. Dad goes at him again, but this time Jake avoids the blow. The distinction of what makes Jacob, Jacob disappears. In its place a convulsing blur seems to float above the ground.

Suddenly it's not Jacob in front of me at all. A wolf explodes out of the blur with a cracking sound. The russet fur is too long, especially around the mouth, but it is definitely my Jacob. Dad shoots the beautiful wolf a smug smile and runs to my side. "Jacob!" I yelp as I run toward his big wolf body. He greets me with his silly wolf smile. I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck, but Jake beats me to the punch. His hot tongue slides up my chin all the way to my hairline. A giggle escapes as I hug him to me so tight that he can never get away again.


	57. Chapter 57

**I know it's short, but next one will be longer. Only one more after this. :) **

**Jacob**

I clear my throat to kill some time. It doesn't help. Bella and Edward sit so still on my previously good-smelling couch. "Jacob, why did you bring us here?" Edward asks sounding somewhat bored. I made Bella promise to keep her shield up as soon as Edward was near enough to hear. I guess she is keeping her promise. Part of me wishes she would take it down so I don't have to figure out how to say what I want. I clear my throat again.

I must get this right. Don't mess up, Jake. "As you already know, I love your daughter very much," I begin. Bella smiles and waits for me to continue. Edward on the other hand looks away. He must have figured out where this is going. "She's the most beautiful, kind, wonderful person in the world."

"We know this, Jacob," Edward states coldly. Bella reaches out and pats his leg. He relaxes a tiny bit.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her. And I promise to always make her happy." A full-toothed smile breaks through Bella's stone face. Edward still looks smug. "I brought you here to ask your blessing." I take a deep gulp and continue. "I would like to marry your daughter."


	58. Chapter 58

**Well here it is. The moment you have all been waiting for. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except Katerina). I am just a normal girl who loves the stories Stephenie Meyer created.  
**

**Nessie**

"Where are we going?" I ask as Jacob covers my eyes with his hot hands.

"You'll see," he responds with a little laugh. "Don't peek."

"I won't." He's leading me somewhere outdoors, but I can't quite make out where we are. I sniff around, but smell nothing other than trees and small animals. It's nice to have my vampire senses back even if I have to be careful everywhere I go. "How much longer?"

"Just a few more miles."

"Miles! Where are we going?"

"To the moon," he responds dryly. I recognize that as a line from Titanic. He must be in a good mood if he will admit to having seen that movie. "If you would let me blindfold you, this would be faster."

"I don't like blindfolds," I lie. In reality I opted for his hands just to have an excuse to be near Jacob. Since his return we have barely separated. It hurts too much. This is our first date since the breakup and I plan to make it worthwhile. I think Jake wants it to be perfect too.

"Sure, sure," he mocks in my ear.

We walk on in silence. One of my favorite aspects of my relationship with Jacob is that we don't have to fill silences with petty words. Sometimes we are at our most intimate when we only have each other's hearts to listen to.

After about another twenty minutes or so I begin to smell something. It smells sweet like cinnamon. As we near our destination, I begin to make out other scents—chocolate, vanilla, pineapple, rose, silk, and many others that blend together too much to distinguish.

"You ready?" Jake asks against my ear. His hot breath sends shivers down my spine.

"Yes." Jacob's hands slide down my cheeks and make it all the way down to my waist. I forget to look at the environment when he runs his hands over my shoulders and arms. When I do finally look shock overcomes me. He has laid out a red silk blanket for a picnic. In the basket I see chocolate covered fruits and a bottle of sparkling cider. Surrounding the blanket are candles and rose petals.

When I look closer I realize that the blanket is actually white; Jake has covered it in millions of rose petals. When I glance at our location I see that we are in a large meadow. "Where did you find this place?"

"We're near Portland. I found it on my way out of town."

"It's beautiful."

"It's got nothing on you," he responds with a silly grin. "Come. Sit." He leads me onto the blanket where I sit in between his legs with my back perched against his chest. "So I figured fruit would be a good picnic food; was I right?"

"Absolutely," I reply as I pick a pineapple chunk out of the basket. I bite into it and savor the cold, sweet juices on my tongue.

"Bite?" he asks. I turn to find him waiting with his mouth open. I slide my fingers into his mouth and his lips clamp over them. The heat of his mouth over my fingers causes my stomach to knot. How is it possible that a man can be so sexy without even trying?

We continue to eat the fruit in this manner. He feeds me; then I feed him. It continues like this until the basket is empty. I lay my head sideways so I can listen to his strong heart beat endlessly. The moment feels both never-ending and too short at the same time. Forever isn't long enough. I want Jacob for all of eternity and then some.

"So what do you think about the Katerina situation?" Jake asks to break the silence.

"If she isn't hurting anyone I don't mind her being in Portland."

"Do you think she will come by for lunch next week? Edward thinks so."

"I hope she does," I admit. "She was so sad. I want her to have a family like I have. Does that make sense?"

"Of course," Jake smiles. "You're ten times the person I will ever be, Nessie."

"You're lying."

"No. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." I have no response to this. I feel the same way about him. The night goes quiet again.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jake whispers too close to my ear. I shiver once and situate myself closer against his body.

"Sure."

"I was scared you would move on and never talk to me again." The look in Jake's eyes causes me to tear up. How could he ever think I would move on so easily? There will always be a special cavity in my heart for Jacob Black.

"Jacob," I start. "I could never move on from you. I tried. And I failed."

"You tried?" he asks with no sign of jealousy or anger. He's so sweet.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"I kind of made out with Austin," I say hesitantly. I wait anxiously for Jacob to explode. He doesn't. His eyes seem to droop a little, but other than that he seems normal. "And I realized that I could never love anyone besides you."

"Bella kissed me in Italy," he suddenly spews. He says it so fast that I don't hear it at first. I process his words. And then I picture it. I feel sick. "And it meant nothing. She loves Edward and I love you."

"I trust you," I finally respond because I have no place to judge. I kissed Austin. He kissed my mother. "All's fair in love and war, right?"

His laugh is all I need to hear to feel comfortable again. Jacob and I can work through anything. There's nothing that will ever separate us again. "I guess so," he chuckles.

"I never want to kiss anyone besides you again," I promise whole-heartedly.

"Well that's good," he smiles. "Because I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Anything."

"It's really serious. I don't want you to feel any pressure to answer right away."

Jake's tone is so somber that I worry about what he wants. "I won't be pressured."

He looks me deeply in the eyes and then smiles a little haughty grin. "Am I a good kisser?"

"Jake!" I squeal as I playfully punch his arm. "That's not funny! I thought you were going to say something bad!"

He laughs hysterically and grips my waist tighter. He's contagious though. I soon start to giggle too. He finally stops abruptly. "No, but seriously. I have something to give you."

"Mmhmm," I mumble into his neck.

"Close your eyes." I shut them tightly and wait expectantly. "Open your hand." I do as I'm told. Jacob places something small and cold in my open palm. His hot fingers close around mine. The object is small and round. "You can look now."

I open my eyes but wait to open my hand. I think I know what it is, but I fear being wrong. The last thing I want is to get all excited over nothing. Slowly, like in a cheesy movie, I unclasp my hand. In my hand sits a ring with a white gold band and a large diamond cut deep into the center.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are the most spectacular, breathtaking, incredible woman on the planet. My whole life I waited for you. When I lost you I realized that I don't exist without you—not really anyway. I am nothing when we are apart. I float away and have no grasp on reality. Will you marry me and therefore make the vow to be the gravity that holds me together for the rest of my hopefully very long life?"

I look down at the ring and back at Jacob. Suddenly the tears explode from me like a volcano. "Yes," I whisper into his neck as sit up on my knees and turn to face him. "Absolutely." I am pleasantly surprised when I feel a hot tear from above land on my forehead. Jake pulls me into a tight hug. He forges a trail of kisses from the top of my head all the way to my chin.

"God I love you," he sighs into my ear.

"I love you too." Jacob's big hand comes around to my left hand. He picks the ring out of my hand and kisses my finger where the ring will go.

"Did you read the engraving?" he asks before putting it on. I shake my head. "It says gravity." Another tear rolls down my cheek. Jake slides the ring slowly up my finger. It looks stunning on my hand. "Perfect," he sighs as he kisses away my tears.

I can't wait any longer. Grabbing behind his neck, I pull Jake's lips into mine. We kiss soft and deep. It's like nothing I have ever felt. I can feel the heat from his lips in my toes. With a push I topple on top of Jacob. I kiss Jake's lips and neck as he runs his hands up and down my body.

I am surprised when his hot hands reach bare skin on my lower back. He pulls my shirt up and over my head. I watch the way his eyes darken at the sight of me in just my bra. In one swift move Jake has me pinned under him. His full weight presses down on me in the most pleasant way.

The body heat of Jacob is enough to cloud my mind with inappropriate thoughts. I place my left hand on Jacob's cheek and show him how much I want him. He doesn't hesitate. Jake kisses down my stomach to the edge of my jeans. I grab hold of his shirt and tear it completely off.

He comes back up over me and grinds his hips into mine as we kiss. I want more. I want to make love right now. Jacob grabs hold of the front of my bra and tears it off. He sucks gently on my nipple with his hot breath and tongue. When he pulls off the cold air tickles it causing the most unladylike sound to escape my throat.

Jake's hot hand unbuttons my jeans and slides beneath the folds of clothes. I sigh and moan at the same time when Jacob brushes past my most sensitive spot. He sits up rapidly and peels my jeans completely off. My thong disappears with them. When Jacob looks at me I feel no embarrassment of nerves. This is who we are. This is who we are supposed to be.

I manage to pull the rest of Jake's clothes off too. He's bigger than I imagined, but I am pleased. He places his body over me and kisses me gently on the nose. "Are you ready?" he asks sounding very sincere.

"Sure, sure," I reply. It comes out a little less sure than I would like. Jacob looks at me with recognition. No! I can't lose him now. I place my hand on his cheek and show him how bad I want this—just how ready I am.

He nod's once and positions himself. I can feel the tip of him waiting to enter. And then it happens. Jacob's body enters mine and everything is right in the world. I can feel parts of my body tearing—making room for him. Out of pain and love and passion, my teeth instinctively close around his neck. I taste his hot blood on my tongue and feel him entering me from everywhere. We are molding into one—bleeding into each other. And just like that, Jacob and I become one body, one soul, and one mind from this day forward until death do us part.

**Thank you everyone for reading! It means a lot to me to have so much love and support. I wish you all the best in your futures. Reviews would be spectacular. Also, if you want me to possibly come back and write a sequel, please let me know. It is a possibility. Other than that, if you have any suggestions for other stories or whatnot, I'm open for ideas. Thank you all again. It's been a pleasure writing for you :]**


End file.
